Esclavo Natural
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Levi es un omega que vive por su cuenta en un mundo demasiado cruel, cuando por fin cree que ha encontrado la salvación todo vuelve a derrumbarse de nuevo. Eren es un Alpha sin corazón. ¿Qué sucederá cuando sus dos realidades confronten? Ereri/Omegaverse/Lemon/Angs/Advertencia: Mención de Eruri - Es mi primer omegaverse, please tengan piedad. EN PROCESO...
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Y bueno aquí me ayo preguntándome que carajos hago haciendo un fic omegaverse? Bueno, es porque me lo pidieron, ni modo, como que me mandé, es mi primera vez, por favor no sean duros, investigué todo lo que pude e hice 23 páginas! Es larguito, pero bueno, NO pidan segunda parte, jajaja, por Dios! Espero sus tomatasos, ya me puse las botas de lluvia y el sobretodo. Besitos mis amores, con muuuucho, mucho cariño. A disfrutar! Reviews onegai?

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA **HYDEN ROMO** QUE ME DIO LA IDEA, OYE CHICO ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE Y SI NO, DESDE YA TE PIDO DISCULPAS!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen al puto amo Isayana Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Lemon, angs, feels, ya saben... lean bajo su propia responsabilidad.

.

.

.

 _"Prefiero una libertad peligrosa, que una esclavitud tranquila."_

 _Mariano Moreno_

 _._

.

.

Se sentía débil, adormilado, y el dolor de cabeza se hacía más y más fuerte.

-: Levi… ¡Ey! – Le dijo Hanji zamarreándolo de la remera - ¿Tomaste tus supresores? – Susurró muy cerca de su oído para que nadie más escuchara.

-: ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¡Tch!

-: Pero… entonces…

-: No están funcionando como antes – dijo el pelinegro suspirando.

-: Te vienes a mi casa esta noche, ¿escuchaste?

-: Lo haré.

-: Deberías probar con la nueva monodroga, esa de las propagandas, mi padre dice que es lo mejor que ha salido.

-: No tengo tanto dinero… es imposible para mí… ¡Ugggh! – dijo agarrándose el vientre con dolor.

-: ¿Estás tomando esas hierbas de nuevo, no? ¡Levi, por Dios! Te van a terminar matando.

-: Claro, porque mejor es que un Alpha me tome y me haga su esclavo, o mejor dicho su fábrica de bebés, sinceramente prefiero morir… - Sus ojos se opacaron y se cerraron.

-: No, no te duermas, Levi, Levi… Si te duermes ellos se darán cuenta, anda vamos, bebe un poco – Le dio de su refresco que era en exceso dulce y empalagoso, pero sabía que el azúcar lo mantendría despabilado, estaba bajando de peso de nuevo. Estaba mortalmente preocupada por su amigo.

-0-

-: Papá… oye… me preguntaba… - dijo la jovencita mirando a su progenitor a través de los cristales de sus lentes, sin animarse del todo – Tengo un amigo…

El hombre la miró con seriedad y suspiró cansado, sacándose sus propios anteojos.

-: ¿Tu amigo quiere cambiar? – La joven asintió - ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?

-: ¿Pero lo ayudarías no?

-: Por supuesto – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa misteriosa – Dile que venga hoy por la noche, hablaremos, y si él está de acuerdo comenzaremos el proceso.

-: ¡Papá! – Dijo Hanji colgándose de su cuello y soltando las lágrimas – Gracias por entender, gracias… Le avisaré ahora… estará muy feliz, mucho…

-: ¿Es menor?

-: Bueno, tiene 17.

-: ¿Familia?

-: Ninguna, bueno eso me dijo, que su padre lo abandonó al nacer y enterarse que era un Omega, que su madre murió por una enfermedad, que su tío lo cobijó un tiempo y luego se cansó de él y tener que comprarle los supresores… es muy triste, papi…

-: ¿Y ahora vive solo?

-: Ese es el problema, en la fábrica es mi colega, pero trabaja media jornada porque intenta estudiar en las horas restantes, tiene que repartir lo que gana entre los supresores y el alquiler de la pieza donde vive, y… esto es una suposición, pero parece que lo estafaron con los supresores, así que los ha remplazado con… esa cosa… ridonetria…

-: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tu amigo no sabe que eso lo puede matar?

-: Lo sabe, pero papá, ya no tiene dinero, su situación es desesperante. Ayúdalo.

-: ¡Mierda! ¿Sabes si la ha consumido mucho?

-: Con esta fueron tres veces en el año, al menos las que me contó a mí.

El hombre frunció el ceño.

-: Tendría que revisarlo cuando antes, hay que ver que su útero no se haya contaminado, si ha sido así ya no nos sirve.

-: ¿Qué? – la joven lo miró con sorpresa.

-: Me refiero a que usaremos su útero para venderlo a alguna omega rica que esté con problemas para concebir, si está arruinado tendremos problemas para costear los gastos de la operación.

Hanji suspiró aliviada.

-: Dijo que iba a venir esta noche, pero no ha aparecido aún, deberíamos ir a buscarlo papá, me da miedo que esté solo, tal vez se ha desmayado.

-: Bien, ponte un abrigo y vamos.

El doctor sonrió para sus adentros, con suerte podía encontrarse con una asombrosa fuente de dinero.

-0-

Levi armó un bolso y se fue con su amiga y su padre. El hombre lo miraba de reojo, las ropas del muchacho no eran las mejores, tendría que comprarle algo adecuado, era una lástima que fuera tan bajito, pero primero debía asegurarse de su estado de salud.

-: Escucha Levi – dijo el hombre con voz amable y paternal – De ahora en adelante ésta es tu casa, siéntete a gusto. Es demasiado grande para mi hija y para mí, por cierto ella ha hablado maravillas de ti. Ya sé qué eres un omega, pero no te preocupes, contarás con toda mi protección, por ahora deja de tomar hierbas raras, toma – dijo alcanzándole un blíster de pastillas.

-: Gracias, Zeke, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

-: Claro que puedes – dijo el hombre insistiendo – No seas malagradecido, muchacho, además si tienes problemas con tu celo, será un problema en la casa también, no quiero alphas rondando por aquí o que atenten contra ti. No seas obtuso.

Levi aceptó con algo de vergüenza.

-: Se lo pagaré, señor, solo deme un poco de tiempo.

-: No te estreses, niño – dijo magreando su cabeza – Nadie te está pidiendo que devuelvas nada, soy médico, tengo acceso a estas píldoras prácticamente gratis. Y para nosotros es un placer poder ayudar. Ahora acomódate, esta será tu habitación de ahora en más.

Levi fue a la cocina y tomó la primera pastilla, de verdad esperaba que funcionara.

-0-

Levi estaba casi feliz, no podía creer la generosidad de esa familia de dos. Hanji era prácticamente una hermana para él. Zeke era el padre que nunca tuvo, en los últimos tres meses había estado en un paraíso, al menos si lo comparaba con la mierda que había vivido hasta el momento.

El doctor le daba vitaminas con regularidad y se esmeraba para que comiera adecuadamente, ya había recuperado unos kilos. Le había comprado ropa nueva, y aunque eso lo hacía sentir un poco incómodo, estaba dejando que lo consintieran. Igual seguía trabajando, se sentía en la obligación de retribuir un poco todas sus comodidades, aunque Zeke no le aceptara un céntimo. Mantenía la casa brillando, y aunque era malo en la cocina se estaba esmerando. El celo ya no le dio mayores problemas gracias a la nueva medicación. Lo único que Zeke le pedía a cambio es que se hiciera los estudios y chequeos regularmente.

-: Bien – le dijo una tarde – es hora que hagamos la revisión de tu útero. Creo que ya estás en condiciones de soportarlo.

El joven entró al laboratorio que el hombre tenía en el sótano de la casa, allí pasaba la mayor parte del día y unas horas de consultorio por las mañanas.

Levi estaba nervioso, sabía lo que le harían para la revisión. Hanji entró con él, pero el joven le pidió privacidad, no quería que viera el espectáculo, la jovencita estaba muy emocionada y se fue a regañadientes.

-: Bien, sácate toda la ropa Levi, allí tienes una bata – dijo señalando a un perchero.

A pesar de la bata, Levi se sentía muy desnudo, lo hizo recostar en una camilla boca abajo y la levantó con un pedal, de modo que las caderas de Levi quedaban algo expuestas. Prendió el monitor del aparato y tomó un instrumento, parecía una especie de vibrador fino y largo, le colocó un preservativo encima y le puso algo de lubricante, Levi ya estaba transpirando.

-: Bien, muchacho, vas a tener que relajarte, será algo rápido, esto entrará en ti, aquí en la punta está la cámara y en el monitor veremos tu interior, cruza los dedos, esperemos que todo esté bien. Bueno, aquí vamos – el doctor le levantó la parte posterior de la bata dejando su trasero expuesto, admiró la forma musculosa de sus piernas y la lozana piel, y se relamió de gusto pensando en todos los billetes que vendrían con eso. Separó un poco las nalgas y presionó con firmeza pero con suavidad en el recto del joven.

Levi intentaba estoicamente permanecer tranquilo, pero estaba complicado, finalmente pudo meter la cámara y luego empujó con delicadeza, era fino, menos que un dedo, el pelinegro sentía algo frío y húmedo deslizarse dentro, era incómodo pero nada doloroso.

-: Veamos – dijo el doctor mirando al monitor, revolvió un poco hasta que lo encontró - ¡Eureka! Aquí lo tenemos, tu hermoso y redondo útero. Levi veía manchas en el monitor, algo parecido a una especie de bolsa – Bien, las paredes bien, la forma… perfecta… a ver… - el galeno estuvo entretenido un buen rato, capturando tomas del interior y midiendo los pliegues y las distancias hasta estar satisfecho, internamente suspiró aliviado – Ahora tu ovario, veamos… perfecto, es esa cosa redondita de allí, ¿lo ves?

Levi asintió pero no le encontraba mucha forma. Finalmente el doctor sacó el aparato y le alcanzó algunas servilletas al joven, mientras bajaba la camilla.

-: ¡Listo! Hemos terminado, estás en perfectas condiciones, vístete y conversaremos un momento.

Levi se terminó de vestir de nuevo y fue a sentarse frente al doctor.

-: Bien, mira Levi, lo que voy a proponerte es estrictamente confidencial, por no decir que raya en la ilegalidad. Mediante una complicada intervención quirúrgica podemos remover tu útero, como así también tu ovario, pero luego deberás seguir un estricto control hormonal. Voy a ser sincero, puede llevarte meses de recuperación, y vas a tener que tomar una gran cantidad de medicamentos para regular tus hormonas de nuevo. Será u proceso largo y lamentablemente muy doloroso. Pero puedo garantizarte el resultado. Te convertiremos en un Beta.

-: ¿Un beta? – dijo el joven esperanzado.

-: Así es, pero ya sabes, hay un estricto control gubernamental respecto a los omegas, con seguridad te piden que te presentes en el registro nacional todos los meses, ¿cierto? – Levi asintió – por lo que deberemos hacerte una nueva identidad, Levi Ackerman, va a desaparecer, ¿lo entiendes? – El joven pensaba y asentía – Y por supuesto vamos a tener que reubicarte en otra ciudad, así es como funciona, pero tendrás otra vida, donde no deberás lidiar con celos y alphas hambrientos que te acosen. Por supuesto, todo esto es en extremo caro, pero casualmente tengo una omega de muy buena posición económica que estaría dispuesta a comprar tu útero, ya que ella ha tenido problemas para concebir, ella se encargaría de los gastos. No te apresures a responderme ahora, piénsalo detenidamente, esto significa modificar radicalmente toda tu vida. Te daré tres días, ¿está bien?

-: Sí… Zeke… muchas gracias.

-: No te preocupes muchacho, estoy para ayudarte.

El joven se retiró con una sonrisa, lo que era mucho decir, ya que era bastante inexpresivo, no que no tuviera sentimientos, simplemente la vida no le había dado demasiadas oportunidades para hacerlo. Pero parecía que finalmente se estaban abriendo los caminos. Levi no era una persona muy religiosa, su madre tenía un crucifijo en la casa y la única oración que se sabía era el Ave María, pero de alguna manera quería rezar, quería que Dios bendijera a ese buen hombre que tanto estaba haciendo por él.

Cuando Zeke se quedó solo, sacó su celular y marcó un conocido número.

-: ¿Grisha? Te estoy mandando el e-mail con el detalle… Mmm… sólo la altura, por lo demás es perfecto, ¿sabes de quien es hijo?... No lo creerías… de la famosa Kuchel… si… la misma… Hasta que por fin me prestas atención, vamos a hablar de los términos monetarios mañana, piénsalo bien y analiza que ofertarás… tengo muchos interesados y lo sabes… Ja, ja, ja… como digas, adiós.

Los ojos del hombre relucieron con codicia.

-0-

Dos semanas después Levi renunció a la fábrica, tenía a su corazón latiendo con fuerza, estaba muy emocionado, por fin se le presentaba la oportunidad de ser común, de ser un beta sin preocupaciones de celos o de alphas que lo rondaran.

-: Estoy tan feliz – dijo Hanji mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban – Pero a la vez estoy triste… buaaaaa… - Levi le friccionaba la espalda y le pasaba pañuelos descartables – Te extrañaré tanto.

-: Bueno, no lo veamos como una despedida Han, sólo como un "hasta pronto", ¿puede ser? Tu papá dijo que dentro de unos cinco años podré volver por aquí, o puedo ponerme en contacto así vas a verme allá… Eres la mejor amiga que tuve en mi vida…

-: Snif, Snif, y la única.

-: Sí, bueno, pero la mejor, nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, ni a tu padre.

-: ¡Te quiero, enano! – dijo entre lágrimas la castaña mientras casi lo ahorcaba en un abrazo, a Levi no le gustaban mucho las muestras de afecto, pero lo cierto es que necesitaba sentir el apoyo de alguien, tenía un poco de miedo por su futuro incierto, por la recuperación, pero en general estaba muy feliz.

-: Bien, ¿ya estás listo? – Dijo Zeke mientras entraba a la habitación.

-: Sí, ya hice el bolso – respondió Levi poniéndose de pie. Hanji volvió a abrazarlo.

-: Cuidate mucho, rezaré por ti.

-: Volveremos a vernos, Han, mantendré esa esperanza.

Los vio marcharse en medio de la noche cerrada, una leve llovizna cubría el lugar. Tendrían al menos unas seis horas de viaje hasta el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la operación.

-: Tú tranquilo, Levi, ya hice esto un par de veces, todo saldrá bien, puedes confiar. Por cierto, dame tus documentos, cuando despiertes de la operación ya tendrás los nuevos. ¿Hay algún nombre que te guste en particular?

El joven pensó un poco mientras revolvía en su bolso para sacar lo solicitado. Se lo alcanzó a Zeke y siguió pensando.

-: Si no te decides tendré que escoger yo, estuve pensando en "Florecida flor de los pantanos" ¿Qué te parece? – El joven rio ante la ocurrencia y se apresuró a decidir.

-: Creo que Rivaille es bonito – dijo suspirando, le gustaba mucho su nombre, pero debería acostumbrarse a que ya no sería más Levi, eso era… un poco doloroso.

-: Oh, un nombre francés, buena elección.

Durmió gran parte del viaje. Para cuando se despertó era de día y aún seguía lloviendo, estaban atravesando una llanura, donde lo único que se veía a los costados eran pastizales secos.

-: ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó refregándose los ojos.

-: Estamos atravesando las afuera de la ciudad de Sina, recibí un mensaje, tuvieron que cambiar la localidad de la intervención, ya que les allanaron la clínica. Ah, es muy triste, pero esto es así, los que queremos hacer un bien por los omegas somos enemigos del gobierno y nos acosan constantemente. Pero no te preocupes, todo sigue en pie.

-: De acuerdo.

-: En los asientos de atrás hay una lonchera con sándwiches de queso y unas latas de gaseosa, lamento no tener algo más nutritivo, pero come un poco como desayuno.

-: Gracias, Zeke. ¿Quieres un poco?

-: Sí, yo también desayunaré, estoy cansando y necesito reponer fuerzas.

-0-

Cerca de la noche llegaron a los confines del distrito Maria, era una zona muy poco poblada y de pocas luces, Zeke estaba extenuado, prácticamente no se había detenido en casi 18 horas. Una trafic blanca con vidrios polarizados los esperaba. Zeke estacionó y descendieron.

Se encontraron con un hombre muy apuesto, de ojos obscuros, alto, piel morena y anteojos, Levi pudo apreciar el increíble parecido con Zeke, parecían hermanos, pero le restó importancia a ese detalle.

-: Bienvenidos – dijo el hombre con mucha cortesía y de inmediato tomó a Levi de la mandíbula para mirarlo con especial atención, el chico tembló un poco, ¿por qué lo miraba así? Luego silbó con asombro y miró a Zeke – Realmente es muy hermoso.

El joven se ruborizó de inmediato.

-: Tranquilo, Grisha, no asustes a Levi – dijo el doctor refregándose las manos, nervioso.

-: No te preocupes pequeño, estarás en muy buenas manos. ¿Tienes los documentos?

-: Aquí están – dijo el doctor entregándole un sobre.

-: Perfecto, bien, ¿vamos, Levi?

El joven miró a Zeke y el hombre le apretó con fuerza las manos.

-: Que tengas una buena vida, hijo.

-: Gracias, Dios lo bendiga señor, lo tendré presente en mis oraciones.

-: Sí, sí, bueno, no es para tanto. Cuida de él Grisha, espero que cumplas con tu parte.

-: ¿Alguna vez te fallé? – dijo el otro hombre, su mirada fría y calculadora se posó luego en Levi, se dio cuenta de inmediato, ese hombre era un Alpha.

Lo siguió al otro vehículo, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando, viendo como Zeke se subía a su auto y se marchaba. Le abrieron la puerta, había dos hombres musculosos sentados más atrás. Se subió y se sentó en uno de los asientos de adelante aferrando su bolso.

-: Levi, te presento a Reiner y Berthold, son mis asistentes, no tengas miedo, son betas, ellos cuidarán de ti hasta que lleguemos a las instalaciones.

-: ¿Aún falta más camino? – preguntó el joven con temor.

-: No mucho, estamos a unas dos horas. ¿Tienes hambre, sed, necesitas algo?

-: Estoy bien, gracias.

-: Buen chico.

El hombre cerró la puerta y se fue al frente para tomar el volante. Levi suspiró mirando por la ventana, los "asistentes" lo miraban de reojo, cuchicheaban cosas y se reían bajito. Algo no le estaba gustando en todo esto, pero debía confiar, Zeke y Hanji eran de su entera confianza. Ya falta menos, pensó dándose ánimos, pronto tendría una vida normal y sin problemas.

-0-

Llegaron por un camino de tierra a una especie de edificio en medio de la nada, o al menos no se veía casas, ni pueblos, ni ciudades cerca.

Todos descendieron y Grisha se mostró muy amable con el joven. Lo condujo adentro, después de pasar al menos dos controles con guardias armados.

-: No te preocupes, Levi, ya Zeke te debe haber contado lo mucho que nos persigue el gobierno, de manera que tenemos que ser en extremo cautelosos. ¿Estás nervioso?

-: Un poco – admitió el pelinegro.

-: Relájate, lo único es que no podrás almorzar, necesito que tengas tu estómago vacío, o cuando te coloquen la anestesia puedes llegar a vomitar. Bien, llegamos.

Entraron a una especie de consultorio médico.

-: Bien, muéstrame las pastillas que estuviste tomando, las que te dio Zeke.

Levi le alcanzó el blíster.

-: Perfecto, muy bien, desvístete por favor, allí tienes una bata. Luego te voy a dejar unos antibióticos aquí – dijo sirviendo un vaso con abundante agua y un par de pastillas de diverso color – Aquí tienes una toalla, necesito que orines y que te limpies profundamente, allí está el baño – comentó señalando a un rincón, luego te pondré en la camilla, empezaremos de inmediato. Puedes estar tranquilo, todo saldrá bien – dijo sonriendo escuetamente, el joven asintió y se fue a bañar.

Una vez listo se sentó en la camilla de acero que estaba helada. Se recostó, mientras el nuevo doctor lo canalizaba con una especie de suero.

-: Esto es para que no te deshidrates, y ahora vendrá el anestesista. Cuando te inyecte te vas a sentir un poco mareado, pero no te preocupes, es lo normal. Cualquier cosa que sientas o te moleste, me avisas de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?

-: De acuerdo – el joven obedeció.

Una hermosa joven rubia, de brillantes ojos celestes ingresó. Se acercó con los instrumentos a él.

-: Hola, Levi, mi nombre es Annie y soy la anestesista. Voy a pincharte ahora, ¿te asustan las agujas?

-: No – respondió el chico.

-: Bien, inspira profundo.

El líquido se sentía frío, ingresó rápidamente a su sistema. Tal como le dijera el doctor se empezó a sentir mareado y se le revolvió el estómago. Pero pronto sintió un sueño muy pesado invadiéndolo, mientras dejaba de sentir sus extremidades, hasta que finalmente perdió la consciencia del todo.

-: Vaya, que hermoso es – dijo la mujer acariciando el brazo donde recientemente lo había inyectado – Su piel es tan suave.

-: No toques la mercadería Annie, especialmente ésta, es altamente valiosa.

-: Ya, Grisha, no voy a hacerle nada. Yo tengo mi propia pareja. Aunque realmente envidio al que se adueñe de esta preciosura.

-: Bien, hay que prepararlo, no perdamos tiempo.

-0-

Levi escuchaba murmullos lejanos, intentaba abrir sus ojos, pero le pesaban muchísimo los párpados, luego de un tiempo que no pudo definir, finalmente puso abrirlos, todo estaba en penumbras, estaba completamente vestido. Su cuerpo le pesaba, se dormía por momentos y volvía a despertarse, trataba de hablar pero sólo salían gruñidos de su boca y la saliva se le caía un poco, movió sus manos y vio un par de esposas alrededor de sus muñecas.

-: ¿Queee? – dijo arrastrando las palabras. Estaba encima de una especie de cama, una litera en el suelo, luego de mucho esfuerzo se pudo sentar. Miró alrededor, era un cuarto pequeño, como de dos por dos, todas paredes grises y al frente una especie de puerta de vidrio. A un costado un inodoro y una especie de bacha de acero para lavarse las manos. Se arrastró hasta la puerta frontal y miró afuera. Era un pasillo largo y al frente había cubículos como el suyo. En dos vio personas. Un rubio menudo de ojos azules en la que estaba al frente y al lado una jovencita pelirroja que lloraba y lloraba - ¿Qué es esto? – dijo mirando alrededor. El rubio lo miraba con tristeza.

Levi trató de ponerse de pie con esfuerzo y comenzó a golpear el vidrio, pero se dio cuenta que era increíblemente grueso. Con seguridad nadie escucharía del otro lado. Miró al rubio y trató de hablar con él.

-: Oi, ¿qué es esto? – Trataba de modular bien las palabras para darse a entender - ¿Dónde estamos?

El rubio abrió su boca y comenzó a volcar su aliento sobre la puerta hasta que la empañó un poco, entonces escribió con un dedo: Cárcel. Levi veía las letras dadas vuelta desde su posición pero entendió el mensaje. Hizo lo mismo que el rubio y escribió: ¿Por qué? El rubio le respondió: Venta de omegas.

Levi sintió un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo, y un sudor frío que lo recorría. Sacudió su cabeza como negando y el rubio escribió: "Fuimos engañados". El joven cayó de rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente. Entonces… ¿todo había sido una farsa? No, no era posible. Zeke no le había mentido, ¿o sí? Estaba devastado. Se prendió una luz roja dentro de los recintos y el rubio limpió su aliento y fue a sentarse a un rincón. Levi se sentía un poco débil.

Reiner se apareció con una especie de carrito de comida como el de los hospitales. Abrió un compartimento arriba en las puertas de vidrio, que luego Levi se daría cuenta que en realidad eran acrílico y empezó a entregarles las bandejas.

-: Ey, tú, muévete que no tengo todo el día – dijo con hostilidad a Levi. El joven se acercó y aceptó la misma.

-: ¿Dónde está el doctor Grisha? – le preguntó esperando que todo fuera un gran malentendido.

El rubio lo miró con sorna y se rió.

-: Ni idea, el viejo probablemente esté repartiendo la foto de ustedes por la red para ver posibles compradores.

-: ¿Qué?

-: Es mejor que te vayas enterando, todos los estudios que te hicieron era para asegurarse que no tuvieras enfermedades y que fueras fértil y en buen estado. Luego te comprará algún Alpha al que le intereses. Mírale el lado positivo, con seguridad te vas a ir con alguien muy rico, aunque tienen su lado perverso, pero si te portas bien y obedeces tendrás una vida sin problemas. Nosotros solo te cuidamos y te llevamos hacia ellos, eso es todo. No pongas esa cara, peor sería que deambularas por ahí a la merced de cualquiera que pudiera violarte, preñarte y dejarte abandonado. Te lo digo chico, es el mejor final para un omega como tú, deberías estar feliz. Ahora come y no causes problemas.

Levi dejó la bandeja a un costado y fue a acurrucarse sobre su futón, se sentía un completo idiota, tan confiado, había entrado solo a la boca del lobo, su vida nunca le pertenecería, era un esclavo, seleccionado por la naturaleza para servir, aun contra su voluntad.

-0-

Tres días pasaron, y las bandejas se acumularon, Levi no tocaba una pizca de comida, apenas mojaba sus labios con las botellas de agua que le entregaban. Grisha no estaba muy contento.

-: Eren, busca a Mikasa, encárgate que el estúpido ése del séptimo cubículo se alimente, la subasta será en cinco días y necesito que esté en condiciones.

El ojiverde bufó molesto, siempre era así con su padre, el trabajo sucio se lo dejaba siempre a él, lidiar con los omegas que se querían hacer los rebeldes, pero ya estaba acostumbrado. Para el joven eran menos que animales, como cerdos engordando para llevarlos al matadero. Buscó a su hermana y se fueron a los cubículos. Apenas una rendija tenían esos lugares para que los omegas pudieran respirar.

-: Ey, no te olvides de los filtros – le dijo la pelinegra mientras le aventaba los tapones. Eren se los colocó en la nariz, era para evitar ser influenciado por las feromonas de esos animales, luego se puso un barbijo y guantes de látex para dirigirse al lugar. Suspiró hastiado antes de entrar, siempre era igual, súplicas, tas súplicas, lágrimas, promesas, otra vez la jodida cosa.

Lo encontró acurrucado al fondo tapado con la manta, echo un pequeño bulto.

-: Oye, omega siete – lo llamó, su padre les había enseñado que una vez que los omegas eran capturados perdían todos sus derechos, su identidad, y así debían ser tratados para saber su lugar – Te estoy hablando – Se acercó a paso firme y le quitó la manta de un tirón. Le llamó la atención la pálida piel y el retinto cabello sobresaliendo de su cabeza, ¿no era algo pequeño? Esperaba que no fuera un niño, pero se sintió aliviado cuando se giró. Ese omega lo miraba con mucha seriedad. Eren clavó sus enormes ojos verdes en él y lo miró desde su altura, sabía perfectamente como intimidarlos, él era un Alpha, él era el jefe - ¿Qué pasa que no comes? – preguntó.

Pero Levi simplemente endureció sus facciones y continuó mirándolo con bronca.

-: Cuida la forma en que me miras, escoria – le habló el joven – Y vamos, empieza a tragar, no tengo todo el día – Con el pie le acercó la bandeja, Levi la miró unos segundos y luego volvió sus ojos al más alto, esas esferas azules ardían en llamas, Eren se sorprendió de que un omega pudiera tener tanta fuerza en una simple mirada - ¿No has escuchado? Come.

-: No recibiré órdenes de nadie y mucho menos de un mocoso como tú – la gruesa voz de la menuda persona frente a él lo alertó, ¿qué rayos pasaba con ese idiota?

-: O comes por las buenas, o comes por las malas – amenazó el Alpha.

-: Oblígame – lo desafió el otro.

Eren se quitó el barbijo y decidió usar "La Voz", era una de las habilidades especiales que tenía, no todos los Alphas nacían con ese don, y él era un afortunado.

-: No te rebeles conmigo – le dijo con su voz potente y de mando, Levi sintió que su cuerpo temblaba – ¡Come ahora, es una orden!

Eren vió como el otro apretaba la mandíbula, mientras su frente se perlaba de sudor, estaba luchando, realmente lo hacía, su cuerpo intentaba moverse y el omega más se esmeraba en desobedecer.

-: Maldito, estúpido – Eren tomó la bandeja y hundió la cuchara en la especie de puré que había, se acuclilló y se acercó a Levi, el joven quiso manotear el cubierto pero Eren apretó su en mano contra el suelo. Ahora que lo miraba de cerca no pudo menos que aceptar que era en verdad un especímen muy, muy hermoso. Seguramente lo venderían por una enorme cantidad de dinero. Su piel invitaba a lamerla.

Levi afiló los ojos y liberó un poco de sus feromonas, Eren sintió un escozor en su boca.

-: ¿Qué haces, engendro? – Le habló de nuevo con la Voz – Deja de liberar feromonas y traga, te lo estoy ordenando, no se te ocurra querer escupirla.

Levi temblaba y abrió su boca para tomar la comida, mientras sus ojos seguían mirándolo con odio. Eren estaba muy impresionado, era la primera vez que un omega se mostraba tan fuerte, eso no era muy normal, por lo general no tenía que repetir las cosas dos veces para que acataran sus órdenes. Y esta vez se tuvo que esmerar en verdad para lograr algo de cooperación.

-: Tú nos perteneces – le siguió hablando de la misma manera mientras lo alimentaba, Levi tragaba con bronca, casi sin masticar – Si luego que te vayas decides suicidarte, será tu elección, pero mientras estés aquí, vas a obedecerme, ¿está claro?

Levi apretó los dientes, mientras el cubierto chocaba en sus labios.

-: ¡Traga de una vez!

El omega gruñó embravecido pero no abrió su boca, Eren apretó su mandíbula con la mano libre hasta que lo obligó a recibir el siguiente bocado.

-: ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo? – dijo más para él que para el otro. Levi vio los filtros en sus fosas nasales, cedió un poco y tragó un par de cucharadas más. Era un Alpha apuesto, aunque muy estúpido como todos ellos. Apenas Eren bajó un poco la guardia, Levi se le tiró encima y de un rápido movimiento le quitó los filtros para lanzar una espesa y pesada nube de feromonas. Eren lo tomó de los hombros y trató de incorporarse pero de inmediato lo invadió el delicioso aroma, suspiró pesado mientras miraba con deseo al pelinegro. Levi no tendría otra oportunidad. Se acercó a su rostro y lamió tentadoramente los labios del Alpha, mientras refregaba su trasero en su ombligo donde estaba prácticamente sentado.

-: Sácame de aquí – le dijo con voz necesitada – Y dejaré que me folles cuanto quieras…

Eren no podía pensar bien, había olido omegas antes, siempre el resultado era el mismo, atrayente y tentador, pero éste… éste era algo especial, suspiró pesado y juntó sus bocas rápidamente. Levi estaba algo sorprendido, pero tenía que colaborar, por lo que liberó aún más y más feromonas. "¿Quién domina a quien, ahora, idiota?", pensó el pelinegro. Eren le apretó el trasero con fuerza y sintió una descarga de electricidad en su espalda baja, de inmediato su ropa interior empezó a humedecerse.

-: ¿Qué? – dijo sin entender, no estaba en celo, había estado tomando los supresores, entonces ¿por qué? Su útero estaba secretando fluidos con rapidez - ¡Aaaah! – largó un fuerte gemido cuando sintió la erección del Alpha debajo de él a través de la ropa.

-: ¿Eren? – una voz de afuera los interrumpió y con algo de dolor Levi retrocedió hasta quedarse en el rincón. Eren se puso de pie y buscó los filtros para colocárselos de nuevo, y de un salto se fue a la puerta.

-: Quédate ahí – le ordenó a su hermana, que se estaba acercando por el dulcísimo y tentador aroma que le llegaba de a oleadas – Vete de inmediato, no estás con los filtros y este inmundo está largando su asqueroso olor. ¡Muévete! – Mikasa asintió y salió del lugar, en realidad Eren estaba marcando su territorio. Luego miró a Levi – Termina tu comida – le dijo esta vez con voz más tranquila. El pelinegro obedeció aunque sin muchos ánimos. Sentía la ardiente mirada del Alpha sobre su cuerpo, y aún en contra de su voluntad sentía la lubricación escurriéndole desde adentro, estaba algo sofocado, probablemente tanto largar feromonas había causado ese efecto. Debía ser más cuidadoso, lo único que le faltaba es que ese mastodonte se excitara y lo anudara para dejarlo preñado, hell, no.

Tragó como pudo y luego bebió un par de sorbos de agua para evitar vomitar. Eren se acercó para levantar la bandeja.

-: Esa mierda es asquerosa – fue lo último que dijo Levi antes de acurrucarse de nuevo.

El alpha no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, salió y cerró la puerta, dejó la bandeja en el carro y fue a encerrarse un rato al baño. Se masturbó por cerca de media hora, resoplando enardecido, mientras su imaginación se nublaba con esos fantásticos ojos azules. ¡Maldita sea!, pensó, ese omega le gustaba bastante. Hasta el momento no había tenido mayor problema con ninguno, él no era un alpha cualquiera, él podía dominarse, aunque admitía que el chico las tenía bien puestas por haberlo atacado de esa manera. Luego se fue al laboratorio y tomó el expediente del pelinegro.

-: Levi – pronunció en voz alta, y luego se dio cuenta, ése era el hijo de Kuchel Ackerman, con razón la fuerza de resistencia que tenía. Cualquier otro omega hubiera sucumbido a sus órdenes de inmediato. Se sonrió, al menos era refrescante encontrar ese tipo de casos "especiales" de vez en cuando.

Eren no era un chico virgen, a sus 22 años había conocido los placeres del sexo en reiteradas ocasiones, pero siempre se enrollaba con betas para no tener que atarse a nadie. No le entusiasmaba tener una pareja fija de por vida, no por ahora. Aunque admitía que ese jovencito era demasiado tentador, su aroma era increíblemente adictivo. Ahora mismo lo recordaba y tenía que tragar en seco, y su boca, era tan deliciosa y suave. Se le crispaban los bellos de la nuca de solo pensar en lo increíble que debería sentirse hundirse en ese maravilloso omega. Pero tenía que mantener sus deseos a rayas, esta era "mercadería" demasiado especial.

-0-

Tomó una toalla y la ropa seleccionada y fue a buscarlo, ya se había encargado de los otros dos y había dejado el platillo fuerte para el final.

-: Levántate – le ordenó, pero como siempre Levi lo miraba desafiante, se acercó y lo levantó bruscamente de un brazo, tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta las duchas. Lo empujó contra una y se sentó en un banco frente a la misma – Desnúdate y lávate, no tengo todo el día, así que hazlo rápido.

Levi se sentía intimidado, aunque no lo demostraría, seguía mirándolo de esa forma rebelde.

-: ¿Puedes tener la decencia de girarte al menos? – le preguntó, pero Eren bufó cruzándose de brazos.

-: Claro que no, apenas lo haga tratarás de escapar. Vamos, que tienes lo mismo que yo, no te hagas el tímido, no tuviste reparos en refregar tu culo en mi la última vez.

Levi rodó los ojos y Eren sintió que se le calentaba la sangre, ese omega estaba caminando al borde del abismo. El más bajo comenzó a sacarse la ropa con endemoniada lentitud, el moreno miraba atentamente cada porción de piel que era descubierta. Era como un ángel, o al menos eso pensó, aunque los ángeles con seguridad no tendrían miradas asesinas, se deleitó observando esa preciosa y blanca piel, firme, sus músculos bastante marcados y esos glúteos redondos y apetecibles. Levi le dio la espalda y Eren se relamió hambriento. Esta vez ni siquiera estaba bajo los efectos de sus feromonas, entonces ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le atraía tanto?

Ver el agua caliente deslizarse por ese menudo cuerpo fue acaso más perturbador, los poros abriéndose ante el calor, la sedosidad acuosa acariciando cada centímetro del omega, haciéndolo ver brilloso y apetecible. Eren se sacó los filtros, deseaba olerlo, realmente quería sentir ese increíble aroma, los guardó en su bolsillo y volvió la vista al espectáculo frente a él. El jabón resbalando por todas partes, se excitaba, no podía evitarlo, ese cuerpo lo estaba llamando. Aflojó algunos botones de su camisa porque se estaba sintiendo muy, muy caliente.

Levi terminó de enjuagarse el cabello, estaba complacido, hacía días que no podía tomar una ducha decente, y realmente lo apreciaba. Giró su cabeza por sobre su hombro disimuladamente y se sorprendió de ver cómo brillaban los ojos de Eren, casi como si pudiera morderlo con ellos. Volvió la vista al frente para terminar de sacarse el jabón, e involuntariamente su cuerpo comenzó a expulsar las feromonas. Intentaba estoicamente no hacerlo, por lo general funcionaba a voluntad suya, pero ahora, era casi imposible. Apenas un sutil perfume le llegó a Eren y su garganta gruñó complacida. Se sentía algo asustado, el ojiverde era como un lobo hambriento y él un indefenso conejo que no tenía adonde escapar. Cerró la ducha y cuando volteó lo tenía casi encima.

-: Voy a secarte – le dijo el hombre con la blanca toalla en las manos.

-: Pu-puedo hacerlo yo mismo – trató de mantener su postura el joven, pero sabía que el otro no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

Primero secó su cabeza un buen rato, y luego siguió con sus brazos, su pecho, cuando la rugosa superficie acarició los delicados pezones éstos se endurecieron, dándole a Eren una hermosa vista, Levi mantenía su cabeza gacha, no quería ni mirar al Alpha, mientras luchaba internamente para que sus feromonas no se dispararan como locas. Al secar la espalda lo apretó un poco contra su cuerpo, Levi sintió la dureza de esa complexión y se estremeció un poco. Por primera vez en su vida deseaba tocar a otra persona, quería sacarle la camisa y abrazar ese pecho caliente, porque a comparación suya podía sentir la calidez de la anatomía de ese Alpha a través de la ropa. Eren lo giró y Levi apoyó sus palmas contra la pared, el moreno acercó sus labios a uno de los oídos del pelinegro.

-: Abre las piernas – le ordenó con La Voz, Levi no se resistió siquiera, su mente empezaba a diluirse y su respiración a agitarse. Eren fue muy meticuloso para secar toda su entrepierna y su trasero, pero se sorprendió cuando vio algo viscoso sobre la toalla. La arrojó al piso y con su mano desnuda acarició sutilmente la espalda del omega, viendo como la piel se erizaba a su paso – Hermoso – susurró mientras seguía aspirando las feromonas. Deslizó un par de dedos entre las nalgas del pelinegro que se puso en puntas de pie estremeciéndose y tocó su entrada para luego mirar que efectivamente se estaba lubricando, y mucho - ¿Estás en celo? – le preguntó.

-: N-no… no es… ti-tiempo… - Levi apenas podía hablar, odiaba mostrarse tan débil, pero tampoco lo podía evitar – Aaaahhmmm… - lanzó un hondo y ronco gemido cuando sintió los dedos de Eren colarse con facilidad en su interior, muchos más fluidos brotaron de su interior.

Eren lo giró de nuevo mientras resoplaba excitado y lo besó con ganas. Oh, sí, era increíblemente delicioso, adictivo, sabroso, lo apretaba con su cuerpo y Levi le empezó a desprender la camisa. ¿Qué más daba?, pensó el pelinegro, si de todas maneras harían cualquier cosa con él, al menos tenía ganas de que ese hombre lo tomara, y si él estaba dispuesto no le molestaba en absoluto. Levi tocó esa morena y exquisita piel a su antojo, caliente como era de esperarse, ni siquiera sabía qué estaba haciendo, se dejaba llevar por su instinto. Eren besó su cuello mordisqueándolo y arrancándole más y más gemidos. Sus dedos yendo más profundo.

Eren levantó una de las hermosas piernas del pelinegro y la colocó sobre su cadera, mientras volvía a besarlo, acariciaba sus pezones frotando sus pulgares en círculos sobre su pecho, y Levi se retorcía de placer, a esas alturas era una nube intensa de feromonas que volvía loco al Alpha.

-: Nom… Aaaahhhmm… t-tu… nom… nombre,.. aaah - suspiraba Levi doblegado por las sensaciones.

-: Eren, me llamo Eren… y te haré mío ahora, Levi.

El más bajo le desprendió los pantalones que cayeron alrededor de sus pies, le bajó la ropa interior y acarició esa brillante y hermosa erección.

Eren lo levantó con facilidad y Levi enredó sus piernas en su cintura. No aguantaban más, ninguno, Eren lo sostenía del trasero, lo abrió ligeramente y se refregó contra su entrada empapándose de sus fluidos que ahora goteaban sin control. Luego de unos minutos comiéndose las bocas y refregándose descaradamente, finalmente Eren enfiló a esa abertura que deseaba ser llenada y se enterró de una sola estocada, asombrándose de la facilidad con que había podido entrar. Leví se arqueó con algo de dolor al sentir que algo se desgarraba dentro de él. Pero luego del ardor inicial, el placer volvió con mayor fuerza. Eren lo embestía rítmicamente, mientras Levi se abrazaba a su cuello para no caer, ambos gimiendo y disfrutando el acto inmensamente.

Era la primera vez de Eren con un omega, y entonces entendió lo increíblemente placentero que era estar con uno, no había comparación, era imposible sentirse así de bien con un beta. Era como si todo su cuerpo lo sintiera, absolutamente cautivado por su aroma, por su cuerpo tan perfecto y suave, que lo albergaba tan bien, apretándolo deliciosamente. Miraba el rostro de Levi por ratos, el joven con los ojos casi en blanco, temblando y disfrutando también, era lo más erótico que alguna vez había experimentado. No quería salir nunca de adentro de su omega… un momento… ¿su omega? No, de ninguna manera, no lo marcaría, porque no era de su propiedad y nunca lo sería, un dolor profundo se alejó en su pecho, de sólo imaginar que se lo llevarían lejos de él, que otras manos lo tocarían, que otro se hundiría entre sus piernas. ¡No!

Incrementó la velocidad de las estocadas, y Levi se mordió los labios, mientras su cara estaba roja, arañó la espalda de Eren con fuerza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

-: E-eren… - le resopló en el rostro – Más, más, quiero más.

Quería complacerlo, por lo que empezó a mover sus caderas en círculos, mientras volvía a besarlo.

-: ¡Ah! – dio un grito corto el pelinegro - ¡Ahí, Eren, ahí, justo ahí, joooderrrr! ¡Ah, ah, ah, quiero más, no pares, no pares! ¡Ah, ah, ah!

Bajó las piernas de Levi y dolorosamente salió de su interior, lo giró rápidamente e hizo que bajara un poco su espalda, lo levantó un poco de los muslos para que subiera sus pies encima de los de él y volvió a hundirse hasta la base en su interior, ambos gimieron envueltos en pura lascivia, el castaño le agarró con firmeza las caderas y comenzó a bombearlo con ganas. Levi arañaba la pared, mientras de su boca colgaban sendos hilos de saliva. Joder que era la gloria follar con un verdadero Alpha, era como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba esperando, estaba en puntas de pie para facilitarle el acceso mientras desde ese ángulo Eren tenía una vista espectacular de su retaguardia. Sus pieles chocaban produciendo un sonido acuoso y excitante.

El ojiverde lo tomó de los cabellos y tiró de él para que acercar su cabeza a la suya. Miró justo al costado de su nuca, donde el cuello se unía con el hombro y abrió su boca casi sin pensarlo, como todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora, nada planificado, todo llevado a cabo por el fuerte e incontrolable deseo de sus cuerpos. Se detuvo a centímetros de dejar su marca, mientras lo soltaba y trataba de mantener la compostura. Ya era bastante lo que estaba haciendo, si lo marcaba su padre no se lo perdonaría. Había visto un par de muertes a casusa de Alphas que no se controlaron al momento de lidiar con los omegas. Por eso ahora sólo contrataba a betas. ¿Su padre sería capaz de matarlo? Pensamientos fugaces pasaban por su mente, pero fácilmente eran olvidados una vez que se hundía en Levi.

Lo vió cansado y sudoroso, entonces lo liberó un momento para arrastrarlo al banco, lo acostó de espaldas y abrió sus piernas para nuevamente entrar a su candente cuerpo. En esa posición llegaba incluso más profundo, pero una mueca de dolor en el rostro de Levi hizo que se detuviera. El pelinegro puso una mano sobre el vientre de Eren empujando débilmente.

-: N-no tan fu-fuerte – le suplicó con los pómulos rojos. El muchacho obedeció de inmediato y comenzó con lentas y suaves estocadas, el semblante del omega cambió por completo y comenzó a disfrutarlo de nuevo. Lo atenazó con sus piernas y lo abrazó para hundir su cara en el bronceado pecho, Eren lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó con un poco más de tranquilidad. ¡Rayos que era bonito!

Levi era flexible, resistente, su piel olía a flores de sakuras, su cabello era sedoso al tacto, sus ojos que miraban rebeldes eran tan atractivos. Soy realmente afortunado, pensó Eren, poder tener ese sexo tan increíble y gustoso con semejante ser.

El más bajo estaba agotado, Eren lo hizo venirse al menos tres veces, realmente que ya no aguantaba más, ¡joder! Era su primera vez y ese Alpha no le había tenido compasión. Finalmente el ojiverde lo sentó sobre su falda y apretándolo contra su pecho se vino en su interior, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no anudar en él. Estuvieron varios minutos resoplando y manteniendo la unión.

Eren ayudó al castaño a bañarse de nuevo, aprovechando él también, el cuerpo del omega temblaba por momentos, y si no fuera porque lo veía bastante débil lo hubiera tomado otra vez. Se alarmó cuando vio restos de sangre salir de su interior junto con su esencia.

-: ¿Te lastimé? – dijo preocupado el Alpha.

-: No – respondió apenas el joven – Es que… yo nunca estuve con nadie antes…

Eren quería salir gritando de la alegría, de modo que lo abrazó desde la espalda y posó su mentón en su hombro.

-: ¿Fui el primero para ti?

El joven asintió, pero le dolió ver esa expresión de tristeza en su rostro, se sintió mal de sentirse tan feliz y que el omega estuviera tan deprimido, no quería verlo así.

-: Lamento haber sido tan… yo no sabía.

-: Está bien, yo te lo permití, y también lo disfruté…

Eren cerró el agua y los secó a ambos. Miraba la hermosa piel blanca, firme y seca, tenía tantas ganas de marcarlo. Levi era un omega maravilloso, sin dudas que podría ir de la mano con él y sentirse orgulloso de que fuera su pareja. Sacudió su cabeza, con seguridad las feromonas todavía estaban haciendo estragos en él, apenas se lo había cruzado como mucho dos veces y ya estaba pensando idioteces. Si hasta hace unas horas atrás ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba.

Cuando estaban por salir vio a Levi agarrándose débilmente de las paredes se acercó y se agachó.

-: Vamos, sube en mi espalda – le dijo, el omega tenía su orgullo, pero para qué iba a mentir, estaba completamente destruido, por lo que aceptó la ayuda. Lo dejó en su cubículo y le habló desde la puerta – Espérame, iré a buscar la cena – y se fue.

Levi lo miró de reojo, ¿espérame? ¿Adónde creía que se iría? Si estaba encerrado como un preso, suspiró profundamente y se sentó en su esquina sobre el futón cubriéndose el cuerpo con su manta. Cuando Eren regresó Levi estaba casi dormido.

-: Ey… Ey… - dijo acercándose y acariciando su mejilla – No te duermas, vamos, debes comer, yo lo haré contigo. Mira te traje milanesas y papas doradas, ¿te gusta esto?

Levi hizo un esfuerzo por despabilarse y se le hizo agua la boca, así que asintió, Eren no le iba a entregar un cuchillo, de manera que le cortaba la comida y lo alimentaba como un bebé. Se sorprendía de lo bien que lo trataba Eren, tan diferente de hace dos días, como si fuera una delicada pieza de porcelana, era agradable, que fueran de esa manera con él. Pero claro, como no si él era una mercadería que pronto iba a ponerse en venta. Comieron en silencio, a Levi le había sorprendido la gran cantidad que Eren había traído en su plato, pero entre los dos se lo devoraron hasta no dejar ni migas, estaban en verdad hambrientos. Luego el castaño le acercó una lata de bebida sabor mango, al pelinegro le encantó su sabor dulce y suave.

-: ¿Quieres un poco? – dijo sacando una barra de chocolate, Levi aceptó. Luego se acostó en el futón - ¿Te hace frío? Sólo tienes esta delgada manta. ¿Quieres otra?

-: Sí… - apenas respondió el pelinegro ya prácticamente dormido del todo. Eren fue y le consiguió dos, lo arropó mientras lo miraba dormir con tranquilidad, acarició su mejilla suavemente.

-: Eres en verdad muy hermoso… - Miró su reloj que marcaba las tres de la mañana – Mierda.

Trató de entrar a su cuarto sin hacer ruido, pero Mikasa lo estaba esperando.

-: Eren – le dijo antes que se perdiera por la puerta - ¿Dónde estabas?

-: Haciendo cosas, ¿o acaso debo reportarte cada paso que doy?

-: Fui a revisar los omegas antes de apagar las luces, y el 7 no estaba en su cubículo, por lo que fui a las duchas a buscarte, pensé que te había atacado o algo.

El joven se giró y la miró sin molestarse en explicar nada.

-: ¿Y?

-: ¿Y? Eren, sabes que está prohibido usar la mercadería – lo amonestó – Si padre se entera…

-: Papá no se va a enterar, ¿o sí?

-: Sabes que jamás te delataría – dijo su hermana resoplando – Ahora cuenta, ¿es tan bueno como dicen?

-: Es bastante genial – dijo el joven sonriendo un poco.

-: Bien, sólo ten cuidado y piensa con tu cabeza antes que con tu pene, o al menos avísame, si hubiera sido otro en vez de mi hubiera sido un gran problema.

-: Lo tendré en cuenta, ahora necesito dormir, y por cierto, gracias.

-0-

Levi se despertó muy calentito, y se encontró envuelto en las mantas, trató de sentarse, le dolía un poco dentro de su cuerpo. Pronto empezó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido. Deseaba ver a ese Alpha de nuevo, se sintió estúpido de querer algo así. Al menos tenía una idea con lo que tendría que lidiar después. No quería resignarse a pensar que siempre sería así, el "objeto" de placer de algún Alpha. Prefería morir. Pensó que no sería tan malo, después de todo no le quedaba nada en este mundo, nadie que lo esperara. Tal vez podría volver a ver a su madre en el más allá. Se quedó el resto del día tirado en ese rincón, sólo se levantó para recibir las bandejas de comida que dejó a un costado, tomó el agua porque estaba muy sediento y eso fue todo. Por la noche abrieron la puerta, era él, pudo darse cuenta porque su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar involuntariamente.

-: Ey, ¿otra vez vas a dejar de comer? Vamos, ven, voy a alimentarte.

Se sentó y no lo miró en ningún momento. Eren se sentó en futón y abrió una lonchera que había llevado con pastel de papas casero y una ensalada de papas y huevo.

-: ¿Es porque no te gusta la comida que la dejas? – le preguntó con suavidad. Pero Levi no le contestaba, al menos estaba masticando lo que le daba – No te vuelvas mimado – habló mientras le acariciaba una mejilla, Levi se estremeció ante el roce, liberando un poco de feromonas sin siquiera proponérselo - ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – le dijo Eren inhalando con fuerza – Pero primero debes terminar la comida, entonces luego yo te haré sentir bien.

Levi giró la cabeza alejándose del contacto del Alpha y tomando la cuchara comió por sus propios medios. No quería que lo tratara como un niño.

-: Eres muy hermoso – le dijo el alpha pero Levi ni siquiera lo miró – Vas a hacer muy feliz al que se quede contigo…

Cuando terminó de comer el ojiverde le alcanzó la gaseosa. A medida que tomaba empezaba a sentir como su útero escurría jugos, las feromonas se intensificaron.

-: Mierda, ya no puedo esperar, Levi – le dijo Eren agitado – Déjame hacértelo, por favor.

El pelinegro dejó la bebida a un costado y se trepó sobre el otro para besarlo con ganas, esta vez ambos prácticamente se arrancaron la ropa, pronto estaba acoplados y disfrutando de nuevo, sin pensar demasiado las consecuencias. Eren quería morderlo, dejar sus marcas en todo su delicioso cuerpo, pero se refrenaba lo más que podía. Cada vez que entraba en el cuerpo de Levi el placer y la satisfacción lo inundaban de una manera gloriosa.

Levi se sentía tan bien, en los brazos de ese Alpha sus problemas desaparecían, el dolor se alejaba, al menos las horas que sus cuerpos estaban en libre contacto. Nuevamente perdieron la noción del tiempo, y simplemente se rindieron a lo que sentían. Esta vez Eren fue diferente, iba suave, como si pudiera adivinar lo que el cuerpo del pelinegro necesitaba, lo acarició incontables veces, haciéndolo gozar una y otra vez, Levi también puso de su parte, besándolo, probando esa piel morena, mordisqueándolo y grabándose a fuego su sabor. Sus fluidos se escurrían por sus blancas piernas, como si su anatomía le suplicara que no se detuviera.

Luego de intensas dos horas, Eren lo acostó sobre su espalda en el futón, mientras lo seguía embistiendo con fuerza, Levi estaba a punto de venirse de nuevo, entonces se enterró muy profundo en él y se dejó arrastrar por la pasión. Su falo convulsionó dentro del más pequeño y su glande comenzó a crecer, mientras Eren gruñía de gozo, apretando las mantas debajo de ellos con fruición, jamás, jamás en toda su vida había sentido algo como eso. Levi lo sintió crecer dentro de él y se alarmó un poco, pero lo apretó justo sobre su próstata y con un agónico gemido se corrió copiosamente sobre su estómago, cuando pudo retomar un poco el control de su cuerpo, se dio cuenta que Eren seguía tenso y no paraba de crecer dentro suyo, era un poco doloroso. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-: E-Eren… - lo llamó agónico y se sorprendió cuando vio los ojos del alpha que habían cambiado a un intenso dorado, levantó una mano y acarició su rostro dulcemente, entonces el más alto habló entre dientes.

-: Ya… casi… s-solo un… un poco… más… ¡Aaaaaarrggh! – Con un violento espasmo sintió a su semilla liberarse de una manera profusa, chorros y chorros que llenaron por completo el útero del omega. A Levi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, dolía, dolía mucho dentro de él, ¿qué era eso? Pero de inmediato sintió como si una ola de calidez lo embargara desde su vientre a todo su cuerpo, sumiéndolo en un climáx intenso y liberándolo de toda sensación molesta. ¿Qué era? Su cuerpo se debilitó por completo y quedó lánguido e indefenso debajo del alpha. Eren resoplaba como si hubiera corrido una maratón, gruesas gotas de transpiración le perlaban el cuerpo y descendían de su rostro para impactar en el pecho de Levi que estaba como en un trance. Estuvieron más de media hora en ese estado de sopor y ensueño, hasta que finalmente el falo de Eren comenzó a ponerse flácido. Delicadamente salió del interior del omega, quien se sintió muy vacío.

El alpha se sentó a un costado resoplando todavía. Cuando puedo moverse del todo, se vistió y envolvió en las sábanas al omega para llevarlo a las duchas, donde lo lavó y luego lo secó con suavidad. Ahora estaba peor que el día anterior. Cuando miraba a Levi era como si el omega resplandeciera ante sus ojos, que ahora habían vuelto a su verde habitual. Definitivamente quería que le perteneciera, quería marcarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Levi lo miró de una manera dulce y sintió que algo se revolvía en su estómago, se acercó y lo besó delicadamente, sintiendo que el corazón le latía apresurado.

-: Vamos, debes descansar – lo llevó entrelazando sus dedos y lo arropó en el futón con sábanas nuevas. Se llevó la ropa que el omega tenía puesta antes para hacerla lavar. Y luego se dirigió a su habitación, ya era casi de madrugada.

-: Eren… - lo llamó Mikasa cruzándose de brazos, el muchacho tenía la cabeza gacha.

-: No quiero que lo vendan – dijo en voz baja, pero la joven lo escuchó perfectamente.

-: ¡Mierda, Eren! ¡Mierda! Sabía que esto iba a pasar, no deberías haber caído en su trampa, jodido omega del demonio.

-: No hables así de él – le dijo a modo de advertencia.

-: No podemos hacer nada, ¿qué le diremos a papá? ¿Eh? Eren – dijo alarmada - ¡No se te habrá ocurrido marcarlo, cierto?

-: No, no lo hice – Mikasa suspiró aliviada pero luego volvió a abrir grande sus ojos cuando le contó lo siguiente – Pero anudé en él.

-: ¿Anu… anudaste? ¡Joder, Eren! – Dijo zamarronéandolo de los hombros - ¿Qué mierda tienes en tu cabeza? ¡Joder! ¿Qué va a pasar si lo preñaste? ¡¿Qué va a pasar?!

La mujer estaba completamente alterada, se tiraba de los cabellos mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

-: Esta vez la cagaste, esta vez sí que la cagaste en grande.

-: Ayúdame, Mikasa – dijo Eren mirándolo con ojos suplicantes – Te lo ruego, por lo que más quieras, ayúdame a liberarlo – la chica lo miró espantada.

-: ¡¿Queeee?! ¡No, no, no! ¡NOOO! No te ayudaré a eso.

-: No puedo hacerlo sin ti, no quiero ese destino para él, por favor – la abrazó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Si está encinta no quiero que otro toque a mi hijo, por favor.

Mikasa suspiró con sentimiento, esto era un jodido lío.

-0-

La noche anterior a la subasta Eren visitó una última vez a Levi. Luego de amarse un par de horas y de anudar nuevamente en él, luego de bañarlo y dejarlo en su cubículo le habló en voz baja.

-: Toma – le dijo dándole una especie de control remoto – te traje una mochila, hay un buzo con capucha allí y otra cosas necesarias – Se sacó su reloj y lo colocó en la muñeca del más bajo – Cuando sean las tres de la mañana, las luces van a cortarse en todo el edificio, eso mantendrá a los guardias ocupados un buen rato. Aquí tiene un mapa de las instalaciones – dijo alcanzándole un papel – Está todo detallado con mucha precisión, léelo bien y no te equivoques, con esta llave podrás abrir la puerta final. Corre lo más rápido que puedas sin mirar atrás, encontrarás una moto a algunos kilómetros, la llave está en el bolsillo de afuera de la mochila, al igual que tus documentos y suficiente dinero para que puedas estar sin problemas por un tiempo. Aléjate, lo más que puedas, atraviesa ciudades, vete del país si es necesario, es la única oportunidad que tendrás de huir, no la desaproveches.

-: ¿Por qué? – dijo Levi pero antes de que continuara Eren lo besó apasionadamente.

-: No preguntes, solo hazlo. Levi… - dijo tomando su cara con ambas manos – No me olvides. Besó su frente y se retiró.

-0-

A pesar de sentirse cansado no pudo pegar un ojo, estaba con miedo de dormirse y pasarse de la hora, efectivamente a las tres en punto todo quedó a obscuras. La luz roja se prendió en los pasillos y Levi tomó la mochila, con el control logró abrir la puerta, pero cuando se estaba yendo miró a los otros omegas que estaban con sus rostros pegados a sus puertas, no podía dejarlos allí. Buscó hasta que encontró una especie de barra en un cuarto de herramientas al final del pasillo y con algo de esfuerzo logró abrirles.

-: Cállense y síganme – fue todo lo que les dijo. Habían perdido tiempo, pero no habría podido con su consciencia si los dejaba allí. Siguieron las instrucciones y en menos de media hora más estuvieron saliendo del edificio, lloviznaba, el aire frío los golpeo con fuerza y empezaron a correr desesperados. Llegaron a un alambrado de tres metros, que debería estar electrificado, pero gracias al corte de luz no lo estaba. Subieron con rapidez, y apenas pusieron un pie en tierra vieron como se encendía todas las luces del edificio.

Corrieron sin parar, sintiendo que se les iba la vida en ello, sin pensar en el cansancio, ni en la fatiga, se cayeron una par de veces porque aún era obscuro y no veían bien el camino, pero finalmente llegaron hasta la moto. Levi revolvió el bolsillo y sacó la llave. No miró atrás, tal como Eren le había pedido, encendió el vehículo y los tres apretados se fueron de allí. La gasolina les alcanzó para llegar a un pueblito colindante. Sólo cargaron de nuevo el tanque y continuaron, con Farlan, así se llamaba el rubio omega, se turnaron para manejar. No recuerdan cuantas ciudades atravesaron, dormían en debajo de los puentes o en puntos escondidos, turnándose para mantener la guardia. En la mochila había cuchillos y otras armas de defensa. Tuvieron que reparar la moto unas dos veces.

Al cabo de un mes de arduo camino, decidieron quedarse en una campiña, las casas estaban alejadas una de otras, y en el pueblo al que escasamente llegaba el correo cado dos semanas, había una fábrica de madera que necesitaba mano de obra con urgencia.

-0-

Después de una ardua jornada en la fábrica, sus amigos llegaron agotados, la cabaña donde residían ahora estaba impecable como siempre, y el exquisito aroma a comida casera inundó sus fosas nasales.

-: ¡Bro! – Dijo Isabel, la jovencita del pelo rojo – Tengo hambre.

-: Ve a bañarte roñosa – la regañó Levi – Nadie se sentará en mi mesa en esas fachas.

-: Yo haré lo mismo – agregó Farlan mientras se perdía para los cuartos.

Una vez refrescados y limpios, la mesa los esperaba servida. Agradecieron por la comida y la buena vida y empezaron.

-: Que bueno que ahora cocinas rico, bro – dijo Isabel con picardía.

-: Los primeros tiempos casi nos envenenas –agregó Farlan divertido.

-: Ya cállense mocosos – amonestó Levi.

-: Bro, con Far vimos unas cositas hermosas, hermosas en la tienda del pueblo, una ropita preciosa para Levicito.

El ojiazul sonrió con delicadeza y acarició su vientre que ya se notaba abultado. Un mes atrás había dejado la fábrica, no quería que vieran un omega embarazado y sin un alpha al lado, eso llamaría la atención. Cuando naciera deberían mudarse, pero habían ahorrado lo suficiente para poder establecerse en otro lugar, además todavía le quedaba un remanente de lo que Eren le había dado en aquel entonces.

Eren. Ese nombre vino a sus pensamientos y sintió que la criaturita dentro de él se removía pateando suavemente.

-: Ey, tranquilo, estoy aquí – dijo poniendo su mano sobre la incipiente panza – Todo saldrá bien, ya verás…

-0-

Eren miró al horizonte, una angustia profunda se coló en su pecho. Lo sabía, sabía que estaban bien y a salvo, eso lo dejaba tranquilo, pero por otra parte, el llamado de su omega le dolía profundamente. No lo había marcado, era cierto, pero la conexión que ahora existía entre ellos era más fuerte que eso. Y lo sería por siempre…

By Luna de Acero… muy nerviosa…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, hola, Luna de acero reportándose. Aquí está la segunda parte que me pidieron, uno hace lo que se puede, espero que la disfruten, son 12 páginas, ahora paso a Destino Culpable, puf, puf, hay mucho por actualizar y tan poco tiempo! Tengan paciencia onegai, llegaré a todo, no sé como pero lo haré. Por favor, no olviden consentirme con sus hermosos reviews!

Disclaimer: Bla, bla, no son míos, son de Isayama Hajime, maldito afortunado.

Advertencia: Muuuucho angs, qué les puedo decir? ustedes pidieron segunda parte.

.

.

 _"Lo supe siempre. No hay nadie que aguante la libertad ajena;_

 _a nadie le gusta vivir con una persona libre. Si eres libre,_

 _ese el precio que tienes que pagar: La soledad."_

 _Chavela Vargas_

 _._

 _._

La nueva campiña donde se habían asentado era de lo más coqueta. La casita pequeña, pero acogedora, se perdía en la lejanía. Levi estaba viviendo solo, el lugar quedaba demasiado lejos del pueblo y no le parecía justo obligar a sus fieles amigos a quedarse con él y tener que hacer cansados y largos viajes de ida y vuelta para el trabajo.

Habían puesto un coqueto café, Isabel era buena para hacer pasteles, y aunque fue duro el primer mes, ya empezaban a tener clientes regulares, poco a poco las ganancias iban subiendo. Lo visitaban los domingos que era el único día que cerraban el negocio.

Lo bueno de Hidentown, es que su población era en un 60% betas y omegas. Debido a las nuevas leyes que habían salido respecto al control natal, los omegas emigraban cada vez más a las poblaciones rurales, intentando huir de la triste suerte que les aquejaba. Lo cual los debilitaba más y más en cuanto a representación jurídica y profesionales, ya que al esconderse no tenían oportunidades de estudiar y sacar sus títulos. Por otra parte, los Alphas empezaron a poner más y más controles en las rutas, restricciones de mudanzas y otras tretas para evitar la emigración interna. La situación se ponía más y más tensa.

En el lugar había un grupo de betas y omegas rebeldes que incitaban a los demás a unirse a su lucha. Levi había ido a un par de reuniones, pero finalmente desistió, primero porque no quería que la ya inocultable panza de embarazado lo delatara, y segundo porque lo consideraba completamente inútil. No se podía contra ellos. Los alphas dominaban el mundo.

La pelirroja estaba enardecida con Levi, y últimamente discutían por todo, la joven quería que Levi se uniera a las filas de "Igualdad Generacional", el movimiento de rebeldes, y el hombre insistía en que serían un total fracaso. Farlan solo se sobaba las sienes e intentaba, infructuosamente mantener un poco de cordura en las charlas.

-: ¡Eres un cobarde! – Dijo la chica cruzándose de brazos – Es más fácil quedarse sin hacer nada, es más cómodo, pero yo no me resignaré a que mi vida está condenada, a que tendré que obedecer todo lo que me digan, ¡nací libre y prefiero morir así que de la mano de un alpha!

-: Eres una mocosa infantil, ¿crees que tus pataletas cambiarán las cosas? ¿Crees que levantar un cartel y hacer una marcha logrará que puedas independizarte? Déjame decirte lo que te harán, te capturarán de nuevo, te prostituirán, y terminarás muerta en una zanja, ¿entonces de qué habrá servido tu lucha?

-: Oh, ¿mejor es resignarse y esconderse como una maldita rata?

-: ¡No tengo opción! – Levantó la voz Levi completamente cabreado – Estoy esperando un hijo, no he sido marcado, si el gobierno se entera me quitarán a mi hijo.

-: Pues deberías haber pensado en eso antes de abrirle las piernas al primer alpha que te cruzaste.

-: ¡Isabel! – la retó Farlan mirándola sorprendido.

-: Pues si no le hubiera abierto las piernas a ese alpha, ahora estarías en manos de uno, suicidándote o siendo sometida contra tu voluntad – Le habló con una voz muy fría Levi - ¡Yo no pedí que anudara en mí! Y ya ha sido suficiente, me voy a acostar.

Levi se levantó de la mesa y se retiró de la sala.

-: ¡Isabel Magnolia! – Le dijo Farlan apenas Levi cerró la puerta de su cuarto – Eres una desalmada, debes disculparte de inmediato, esta vez te excediste.

La chica resopló y se refregó la cara mientras empezaba a llorar.

-: Lo sé, sé que soy una desgraciada, pero todos debemos estar unidos Far. Algo debe cambiar, no podemos seguir sometidos a esto. ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

-: Con discusiones no llegarás a ninguna parte, Levi tiene una responsabilidad enorme que afrontar, su prioridad es cuidar de su hijo, no puede exponerse y lo sabes, además en su estado... está en verdad sensible, ¿no puedes ser más comprensiva?

El rubio se puso de pie para empezar a recoger los tratos y ponerse a lavarlos. Suspiró mirando por la ventana, la huerta que Levi cuidaba ya empezaba a dar sus primeros vegetales. Sabía que estaba buscando la manera de bajar los costos de alimentos, y evitar ir al pueblo. Había conseguido un par de gallinas y armado un corral, con lo que tenía huevos frescos a diario, al igual que sus amigos le habían conseguido una vaquillona que le brindaba leche fresca. La vida de campo era dura y solitaria para su pobre amigo. Estaba preocupado, estaba asustado por él, sin controles médicos apropiados y con la fecha de parto aproximándose cada vez más.

Isabel tocó a la puerta e ingresó sin esperar una respuesta. Se sentó en la cama y acarició la cabeza de Levi que estaba de costado.

-: Lo siento bro... perdóname por favor... soy una bocona.

-: Sí, que lo eres – le contestó el pelinegro.

-: No quiero pelearme contigo, en serio, discúlpame – dijo sollozando bajito. Levi se giró y se sentó con algo de dificultad, para secar las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-: Ya, no estoy enojado, solo que pensamos diferente, pero ya no quiero seguir hablando de eso. Por favor, evita hablar de esos temas, te respeto, créeme, pero tengo miedo, miedo de que un día vayas a una marcha y no regreses más. Aquí las cosas son tranquilas, pero en las ciudades... la policía no dudará en meterte un tiro en la cabeza, y eso es lo mínimo que te puede tocar. No estaría tranquilo si te atrapan... ¿entiendes eso al menos?

-: ¡Bro! – Isabel lo abrazó con sentimiento, mientras el ojiazul acariciaba su espalda para tranquilizarla.

La joven puso sus manos sobre la barriga y sintió como se movía el bebé. Abrió la boa asombrada y una sonrisa se dibujó entre los surcos de lágrimas recientes. Así de sencillo pasaba de un estado de ánimo a otro, Levi la miró con triste calma.

-: ¿Cómo se siente? – le preguntó la pelirroja.

-: Es lindo... es como tener una burbuja de agua dentro del cuerpo, y que algo da vueltas adentro.

-: ¿Duele?

-: No mucho, más bien es incómodo cuando te agachas, te estorba la panza para todo, y te cansas más cuando haces las cosas, pero fuera de eso... es cálido... - Levi acarició su barriga también – Tal vez me estoy volviendo loco, pero a veces siento como si me escuchara, entonces le hablo.

-: ¿y qué le dices?

Levi se quedó callado algunos minutos.

-: Que lo quiero... que quiero que nazca bien, que voy a protegerlo y cuidarlo – suspiró largo y tendido – Isa, yo aborrezco a los alphas, los odiaba profundamente, desde que nací, desde que me enteré mi condición... pero aun así... deseo con todo mi corazón que el bebé nazca alpha.

Isabel lo miró dolida, pero entendía.

-: No quiero esta vida para él, no quiero verlo llorar... no quiero ver como lo someten y lo obligan... Por eso... yo no puedo apoyar tu lucha, no sería honesto de mi parte, y si él nace alpha, ¿cómo podría yo ir contra la naturaleza de mi hijo? Es... complicado, no te pido que me entiendas...

-: Te amo, hermano – dijo Isabel sonriéndole suavemente – Discúlpame tú por no haber entendido. Bebé... Bebé... ¿me escuchas? – dijo hablándole a la panza. Farlan sonrió desde el marco de la puerta al ver la escena - ¡Pateó! – dijo Isabel sorprendida y Levi sonrió también.

-: Esa es tu loca, loca tía – dijo siguiéndole el juego – Creo que le caes bien.

-: ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo la pelirroja emocionada - ¡Te estamos esperando bebé, queremos conocerte! Vamos a mimarte y malcriarte muuucho, muuucho.

Farlan se acercó y se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

-: Gracias por todo, chicos – les dijo Levi y luego ambos lo abrazaron – ¡Oi, están apretando al pequeño, oi, no aprieten!

-0-

Levi se sentía raro, miró la luna que resplandecía blanca a través de su ventana, prácticamente dormía sentado, ya que no tenía posición con el tamaño de su barriga. Le hacía mucho calor, transpiraba más de lo normal.

-: Tranquilo, tranquilo – decía refregando su abdomen, notaba muy inquieta a la criaturita – Mañana es luna llena...

Esa mañana se levantó con muchas náuseas, apenas y pudo tomar un té para aplacar la creciente sed que le sobrevenía. Era viernes, faltaban dos días para que sus amigos volvieran. Levantó su taza para llevarla al fregadero, cuando un dolor profundo e intenso lo hizo hincarse de rodillas en el suelo, estrellándose la taza contra el piso en el proceso.

-: ¡Arrggh! – Su abultado vientre se tensó por completo poniéndose muy duro, respiraba de a bocanadas, entonces entendió que había llegado el momento. Se arrastró como pudo a su cuarto, sus pensamientos se llenaron del alpha de ojos verdes – Eren... Eren... - repetía lastimosamente, involuntariamente, porque lo cierto era que no tenía intención alguna de volvérselo a cruzar en su vida. Se recostó como pudo, mientras miraba al techo. Cerró los ojos un momento, y tomó el reloj que reposaba en su mesa de luz, controlando los dolores. Cada vez que la contracción se presentaba, sentía que le estaba revolviendo los intestinos con un palo de madera, se doblaba de dolor, apretando las sábanas con fuerza, hasta que luego la tensión se iba. Media hora. Tenía las contracciones cada media hora. Iba a nacer ese día, no había duda.

Trató de ser fuerte, de no doblegarse a la desesperación, estaba solo y debería afrontar las cosas así. Con algo de esfuerzo llegó al baño, cuando puso a llenar la tina, sintió otro dolor profundo y se puso de rodillas en el piso, escuchó un ruido como si hubiera reventado un globo, y sus pantalones se empaparon de inmediato.

-: ¿Qué? – con algo de esfuerzo logró sacárselos, viendo restos de un líquido liviano, que no era orina, pero que lo había mojado por completo, haciendo un charco en el piso, era levemente amarillento, se tocó entre sus piernas y vio su mano manchada con algo de sangre, el terror lo invadió - ¡Dios, Dios, por favor, ayúdame! Que no le pase nada, que no le pase nada, te lo suplico... por favor, que no se muera – Las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, pero tenía que ser fuerte, nadie más podía luchar por su bebé, sólo él.

Pronto todo el baño comenzó a llenarse de fino vapor por el agua caliente de la tina. Levi se aferraba con ambas manos al borde de la misma, estando de rodillas, su instinto más legendario le indicaba que esa era la mejor posición para el acontecimiento.

Entonces sintió como si su cuerpo se estuviera quebrando, gritó con dolor, casi sin poder respirar adecuadamente, mientras hacía fuerzas por expulsar lo que quería salir de adentro suyo. Se desgañitó por más de dos horas, completamente cubierto de sudor, llorando por momentos frustrado.

-: ¡Eren, Eren!... ¡Aarrgghh! ¡No quiero que muera, no quiero que muera! Por favor... ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Aaarggghhh!

Cuando pensó que no podía ponerse peor, sintió la cabeza de la criatura empujando entre sus piernas, se le nublaron los ojos y todo empezó a ponerse obscuro. ¡No, no, no! Si se desmayaba iba a morirse, si se desmayaba iba a morir su hijo.

-: ¡NOOOOO! ¡ERENNN! ¡AAARGGGHHH!

La cabeza salió por completo, mientras la sangre bajaba por sus piernas, con fuerza sobre humana y llorando desesperado, tomó la cabecita entre sus manos y tiró de ella mientras pujaba de nuevo. Había colocado toallas debajo de él, no quería que su hijo cayera sobre el frío suelo. Haciendo acopio de su última reserva de energía, babeando, destruido completamente, pujó por última vez y finalmente el bebé estuvo por completo afuera. Hipando, intentando no volver a desmayarse, lo tomó con delicadeza, estaba algo morado por partes y apenas se movía, le friccionó el pechito desesperado, hasta que el niño comenzó a chillar bajito y luego más fuerte. Sonrió a pesar del dolor, del esfuerzo, de la soledad y la tristeza, sonrió con verdadera alegría y lo apretó contra su cuerpo besándolo incontables veces, sin importarle la sangre, ni las viscosidades, por primera vez auténticamente feliz.

Lo hundió con delicadeza en el agua tibia y lo fue lavando de a poco, con lentitud, la criaturita se quejaba bajito, apenas. Cuando lo limpió bien, cortó el cordón umbilical con sus dientes, lo arropó con mantitas que tenía preparadas y lo dejó en el canasto de la ropa un momento. Ahora necesitaba ocuparse de él mismo. Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba de nuevo, pero ya no tenía fuerzas, de todas formas, involuntariamente tuvo que pujar, una especie de bolsa llena de venas y sangre salió de adentro suyo, la placenta. Como pudo metió todo lo manchado en bolsas, junto con su ropa, se metió en la tina y se lavó. Luego dejó el agua correr.

Una vez seco, completamente dolorido, tomó al niño, un sano y hermoso varón, entre sus brazos y se fue a su habitación. Anidaron entre las mantas y frazadas de su cama, y comenzó a alimentarlo, el niño quería dormir, pero mediante suaves golpecitos en su mejilla rosada, Levi lograba que el niño comiera. Sólo entonces su cuerpo se rindió al cansancio.

-0-

Uno ojitos verdes lo miraban desde la cuna. Levi doblaba la ropa y la acomodaba en el mueble de cajones, mirándolo de reojo.

-: Aguuuu... - le largó la criatura y Levi dejó la tarea, para estirarle los brazos, Vincent sonrió feliz. Se prendió con sus manitos al cuerpo de su progenitor y comenzó a morderle el hombro babeándolo porque aún no tenía dientes en sus encías.

Isabel apareció, con el semblante un poco decaído, las mejillas rojas.

-: ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo Levi acercándose.

-: Mucho mejor, los supresores que conseguimos con Farlan son más fuertes, ahora al menos puedo pararme.

Isabel estaba en su época de celo, le ocurría cada tres meses, cinco días de completo delirio. Los supresores le ayudaban bastante, en esos días se refugiaba en casa de Levi. Habían establecido una rutina, en los celos de Farlan o Isabel, se turnaban para quedarse en su casa, durante el día Levi se iba al pueblo a ayudar con el café, y ellos cuidaban al pequeño, regordete y precioso Vincent, que ya tenía cerca de ocho meses de vida. El niño era una monada, cachetes sonrosados, piel blanca y nívea como Levi, cabello obscuro y unos petulantes ojos verdes que brillaban cual esmeraldas. Era en verdad una belleza muy inusual.

Levi besó a su hijo en la frente y magreó el cabello de Isabel.

-: No te olvides de cambiarle sus pañales, o su piel se irrita, no le pongas talco, fíjate que tome sus jugos regularmente, si vas a darle de comer fíjate que no halla grumos ni nada con lo que pueda atragantarse, dejo puré en el horno, no le quites lo ojos de encima...

-: Yaaaaa, Bro, lo he cuidado muchas veces y siempre lo hice bien, no te pongas quisquilloso. Dile adiós a papi, Vincent – dijo moviendo la manita del bebé y besándolo en la mejilla, mientras el infante reía candorosamente. Levi sonrió.

Salió de la casa, tomó la bicicleta y se dirigió al pueblo. Ese día hacía calor. Llegó justo cuando Farlan estaba abriendo el local, se saludaron afablemente y de inmediato comenzó a bajar las sillas de las mesas, mientras el rubio ponía en orden la cocina y empezaba a moler los granos de café frescos. Pronto un aroma a desayuno se instaló en el recinto. El café se llamaba "Los tres guerreros", y ya era bastante popular en el pueblo.

-: Bueno días, Levi – dijo el hombre canoso mientras se sentaba con su diario en una mesa cercana al ventanal.

-: Señor Prior, ¿cómo amaneció? – dijo el pelinegro acercándose.

-: Dolorido, hijo, el reuma, me tiene a mal traer.

-: ¿Un café cargado con tostadas francesas? – le preguntó Levi, aunque conocía la respuesta.

-: Si, hijo, eso es lo que me recetó el doctor – sonrieron y salió a preparárselo.

Una rubia de grandes ojos azules entró sonriendo, y Farlan miró tímidamente desde la ventana de la cocina.

-: Ahí vino tu enamorada – lo codeó Levi.

-: No bromees – replicó el rubio algo ruborizado.

-: Ve a atenderla, yo no lo haré, me fastidia porque cada vez que me acerco me quiere sacar información sobre ti... Y Farlan... no me engañes, sé que te gusta.

Annie era una alpha tranquila y algo taciturna, Farlan prefería decir que tenía rasgos extravagantes, se habían cruzado hacía unos dos meses atrás, y desde entonces la mujer iba todos los días al local, incluso llegaba a visitarlos hasta dos veces. Era obvio que se babeaba por su amigo, y Farlan no parecía inquieto, más bien parecía aceptar la situación.

Mientras Farlan conversaba animadamente con la mujer, Levi preparaba la bandeja con el pedido del señor Prior, fue a dejarle las cosas y escuchó la puerta abriéndose. Se giró para ver de quién se trataba, le sorprendió que no fuera ninguna cara conocida.

Un rubio, alto, distinguido, peinado pulcramente, con ojos como zafiros y ropa de diseñador, imponente, como todo alpha. Levi suspiró molesto. Dejó la bandeja en el mostrador y se acercó para atenderlo.

-: Buenos días, bienvenido – le dijo cordial pero sin dejar de ser frío - ¿qué le servimos?

-: Buenos días – el rubio posó sus ojos en la menuda figura del omega, y se quedó obnubilado unos segundos, tomó la carta de la mesa, miró y habló con su grave y potente voz – Quiero el frapuchino americano y unos croissants.

-: Bien, en unos minutos se lo traigo.

Levi preparó todo diligentemente, miró a Farlan que ya estaba sentado con Annie conversando con diversión, se alegró, aunque le dolió un poco también, si se emparejaba iba a perder un gran aliado. Bueno, no dejarían de ser amigos, algún día iba a pasar, Isabel también encontraría el amor, o al menos eso esperaba. Sirvió la bandeja y se acercó, sintió un escalofrío al darse cuenta que el extraño no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-: ¿Cómo te llamas? – le dijo el forastero, mientras el pelinegro dejaba las cosas en la mesa.

-: Levi – masculló con el rostro serio.

-: Levi... - repitió el otro refregándose el mentón – Mucho gusto Levi, yo soy Erwin Smith – y le tendió su mano, el pelinegro se la dejó en el aire unos segundos, pero tenía que ser sumiso, no tenía que llamar la atención y además era un cliente, por lo que aceptó el saludo con reticencia – Sabes, soy nuevo en el pueblo, he comprado el aserradero colindante y me estableceré aquí.

-: Oh – dijo el otro mirando a un costado, pensando qué decir para irse – Debo atender la cocina, si necesitas algo más Erwin, me llamas – luego se giró y se fue. Rechazo, su cuerpo sentía rechazo. Pero se daba cuenta que el alpha se había interesado en él, menudo problema.

Erwin también se volvió un cliente regular, y frecuentando el café a diario, buscaba siempre charlar unos minutos con ese omega que era más escurridizo que arena en la mano. Levi había rechazado alphas antes, no muchos, habían sido dos, Chester, el bibliotecario del lugar y un tal Ghunter que era dueño de una hacienda. De ninguna manera pondría en riesgo a su hijo, y tampoco tenía ganas de someterse a los caprichos de uno de ellos. Suspiró quedo, lo poco que recordaba de su madre eran esas palabras: "Levi, tú no naciste para ser dominado, no lo olvides".

-: Dime Levi, ¿puedo invitarte a un paseo esta tarde? – le dijo Erwin a las tres semanas, y el pelinegro hizo un gran esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos.

-: No, gracias.

El rubio lo tomó de la muñeca con algo de fuerza y entonces el ojiazul le dedicó una de esas bravas y rebeldes miradas que tenía. Pero de inmediato bajó la cabeza. Erwin sintió que se le calentaba la sangre, era un auténtico descubrimiento, un omega que se rebelaba, hermoso.

-: Por favor, una sola vez.

-: No, gracias – volvió a repetir Levi - ¿Puede soltarme?

Fuera de ese incómodo episodio, nada más memorable aconteció esa mañana. Volvió a su casa por la siesta, almorzó con Isabel, y finalmente la chica se fue para cubrir el turno de la tarde. Levi aprovechó para arropar a su hijo, ya que se aproximaba el invierno y el otoño traía sus vientos algo fríos. Acunándolo contra su pecho y hablándole, salieron a dar una vuelta, siempre hacía eso, pasear un poco con su retoño. El sol estaba a un paso de esconderse, pero aún se sentían sus tibios rayos.

-: ¿Te divertiste con la tía Isa? – Le dijo el hombre besándolo en la frente – Te extrañé, ¿lo sabes?

-: ¿Levi?

El pelinegro se quedó petrificado, volteó para encontrarse con el fornido rubio que lo miraba desconcertado.

-: ¿Qué hace aquí? – le dijo a la defensiva, mientras retrocedía unos pasos.

-: Te seguí, quería hablar contigo a solas, como no aceptas ninguna de mis invitaciones... No te asustes, es sólo para conversar...

-: No tenemos nada de qué conversar, retírese.

Erwin sintió que su instinto despertaba, esa mirada amenazante, esa orden, ¿desde cuándo un omega osaba darle órdenes a un alpha? Olfateó en el aire y descubrió el secreto.

-: ¿Tienes un hijo? – dijo frunciendo el ceño, y la cara del más bajo se desfiguró del miedo. Apretó a la criaturita contra su cuerpo con fuerza – Un omega sin marcar... con un hijo... eso es ilegal.

-: ¿Qué quiere? – la voz de Levi se suavizó, probablemente podría destrozar al alpha si se lo proponía, pero no con Vincent en sus brazos, no podía arriesgar a su hijo, debía ser sumiso.

-: Me interesas... - dijo el rubio con seriedad – Y vamos a hablar claramente, a menos que quieras que las autoridades se enteren de la existencia de tu hijo.

-: Acompáñeme – dijo el pelinegro dirigiéndose a su hogar, tenía a su corazón latiendo velozmente en el pecho, tal vez en su casa podría poner a su hijo a dormir y tal vez degollar al forastero. Mientras su mente maquinaba mil maneras de matarlo, se metieron a la casa. Preparó el biberón de Vincent, pero el niño no tenía intenciones de dormirse. Erwin quiso acercarse, pero se ganó un gruñido de parte del omega.

-: No le haré daño, sólo quiero mirarlo – le dijo con voz tranquila – Es en verdad muy hermoso, como tú, se parecen mucho, excepto... sus ojos... ¿quién es el padre? ¿Un beta, otro omega? Supongo que sí, puesto que no te pudieron marcar.

-: Su padre es un alpha, estuve confinado, me secuestraron para venderme, entonces él anudó en mí. Es todo lo que sé, luego pude escapar – aclaró Levi resumiendo todo.

Erwin suspiró y se quedó callado unos momentos.

-: ¿Y tus planes son criarlo aquí solo a la buena de Dios?

-: Nadie va a alejarme de mi hijo – Expresó Levi con seguridad.

-: Realmente tú eres... algo poco común – dijo Erwin sonriendo – Te diré lo que haremos, mañana cuando termines tu turno, ven a verme a mi oficina – Sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su traje – Aquí está la dirección, tengo mucho que pensar, pero creo que puedo hacerte una muy buena propuesta.

-: No, gracias – repitió Levi mirándolo con molestia.

-: Mira, no quiero forzar las cosas, pero simplemente no estás en posición de negarte, será solo una conversación. Te estaré esperando, Levi – el hombre se levantó y se fue. El pelinegro corrió a cerrar con cerrojo, mientras temblaba. Vincent gimoteó entre sus brazos.

-: Ssshuu, ssshuuu, tranquilo hijo, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos, voy a cuidarte con mi propia vida, ya verás...

-0-

Esa tarde le dijo a Isabel que demoraría un poco en el pueblo. Después de terminado el turno y viendo como Farlan salía corriendo para ir a encontrarse con su ahora novia Annie, se dirigió a paso cansado al lugar. Llegó a uno de los principales edificios del pueblo, frente a la plaza central, tenía cinco pisos, y el tercero, completo era ahora propiedad de ese alpha.

Un rubio lo recibió en la recepción, un beta joven y de mirada amable.

-: Buenas tardes, busco al señor Smith – le dijo con rostro serio.

-: ¿Tenía una cita? – preguntó el joven.

-: Él iba a esperarme... Levi...

-: Oh, sí, es cierto, acompáñeme por favor.

Ingresaron a un pasillo y enfilaron a una imponente puerta. El joven tocó dos veces, ingresó y luego le permitió entrar a Levi. Erwin estaba sentado en un enorme escritorio, fumando un puro. El pelinegro se sentó frente a él con una mueca de asco.

-: Hola, Levi, ¿sucede algo?

-: Tch, odio el olor a mierda de los puros y los cigarros.

Erwin sonrió y procedió a apagar su vicio.

-: Viniste...

-: ¿Tenía opción? Solo te pediré que seas breve, mi hijo está esperando por mí.

-: De acuerdo... verás... estoy interesado en ti, Levi, me refiero como pareja. Por lo poco que me contaste te ha tocado una vida realmente muy dura para lo joven que eres. Necesitas un alpha que te proteja.

-: Creo que lo hice bastante bien hasta ahora, mi vida sería tranquila, sino fuera por lo que los de tu casta nos hacen. Todo esto comenzó porque justamente un jodido alpha anudó en mí.

-: Si hubiera sido yo te hubiera marcado de inmediato – le dijo el rubio mirándolo con interés – No me malinterpretes, estoy seguro que eres lo bastante fuerte e independiente para mantenerte solo. Haz conseguido un hogar, crías solo a tu hijo, trabajas, no hay dudas que eres bastante excepcional para ser un omega. Pero sabes también que no puedes mantener a tu hijo escondido toda la vida – Levi lo miró por primera vez con dolor, el alpha había tocado un tema del que venía rehuyendo – ¿Qué sucederá si se enferma? Con seguridad no recibió sus vacunas, lo cual pone en peligro su salud, ¿a qué educación podrá acceder? Si el gobierno te descubre, sabes que lo quitará de tu lado y te encarcelará. Pero suponiendo que todo esté a tu favor y puedas criarlo, ¿cómo crees que lo tratarán sabiendo que es hijo de un omega sin marcar? Harán de su vida un infierno, eso sin mencionar que puede ser un omega también. Dime, Levi, ¿has pensado en todo esto?

El pelinegro miró sus dedos, sintiendo que una angustia creciente le carcomía el pecho.

-: Sí, lo he pensado...

-: Mira, te propongo lo siguiente... conozcámonos... No te estoy exigiendo nada, jamás lo haría, pero no seas tan cerrado tampoco. Si vemos que somos compatibles, yo con gusto te marcaré y me haré cargo de tu hijo, le daré mi apellido y será para mí como de mi propia sangre. Si no somos compatibles, te desearé suerte y dejaré que sigas con tu vida como hasta ahora. ¿Qué dices?

-: Eres algo viejo – le replicó Levi - ¿por qué no tienes pareja aún?

-: Bueno, la tenía... - dijo el rubio y una sombre de tristeza le pintó los azulinos iris – Pero lamentablemente él murió hace dos años, un accidente aéreo. Él, y mi hijo que se gestaba en vientre murieron de inmediato.

-: Oh, lo siento mucho.

-. Sí, fue en verdad... doloroso. Como sea, me gustas, tienes una chispa en tu mirada que es demasiado atractiva. ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta?

-: ¿Conocernos, eh? – Levi suspiró y luego lo miró con determinación – De acuerdo, Erwin, acepto eso.

-: Me hace muy feliz tu respuesta – dijo el rubio sonriendo sin disimulo – El sábado hay un evento en la ciudad vecina, puestos de comida, cantantes, juegos, ¿me acompañarías? Si no tienes con quien dejar a tu hijo puedes traerlo.

Levi se estremeció, no quería sacar a su hijo y que todos vieran que él no estaba marcado, aunque fuera en otra ciudad.

-: Iré, pero sin Vincent.

-: ¿Vincent? Es un bonito nombre, bien, pasaré por ti a las cinco.

-: Estaré en el café – avisó Levi.

-: De acuerdo, ahí estaré – vio como el joven se ponía de pie y se apresuró para alcanzarlo. Levi lo miró con algo de sorpresa, Erwin le acarició la blanca mejilla – Gracias, Levi.

-: Si, bueno, adiós.

El pelinegro tuvo un largo regreso, sopesando todas las cosas que había escuchado. Lo sabía, lo supo desde un principio, negarse a estar con un alpha era condenar a su retoño. Pero jamás se esperó encontrar uno que pudiera aceptar un hijo ajeno. Parecía un buen tipo, parecía, tenía que conocerlo mejor. Pero no le gustaba, no le atraía, era más como si su cuerpo le rehuyera, pero no iba a ponerse en plan de exquisito, se le presentaba una grandiosa oportunidad, si ese hombre tenía buenas intenciones, si de verdad podía querer y apadrinar a su hijo... entonces no importaba si no estaba enamorado, no importaba si debía entregarle su cuerpo, no importaba sacrificarlo todo... porqué haría hasta lo imposible para darle a la vida de su hijo, una oportunidad...

.

By Luna de Acero... ansiando la libertad...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí la continuación, si les interesa la historia y si quieren saber más, por favor háganmelo saber a través de sus reviews, gracias! Una sola cosa, este fic NO ES ERURI, pero necesito de esta intervención. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencia:** Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, mucho Eruri, situaciones forzadas.

.

.

 _ **"La libertad no consiste en tener un buen amo,**_

 _ **sino en no tenerlo..."**_

 _ **Cicerón**_

 _ **.**_

.

Otra vez, lo mismo… el acantilado frente a sus pies… las alturas que mareaban, y… el cielo… Levi tomó impulso, saltó con ímpetu y mientras caía… abrió sus alas. No sabía, ni le importaba, si era un maldito pato, un gorrión o una golondrina. Tenía alas, y tenía ese maravilloso celeste esperándolo… infinito… pero por sobre todo, tenía… libertad. El viento delineaba sus mejillas, ensordecía sus oídos, como el arrullo de una madre comprensiva y amorosa, filtrándose entre sus plumas y cabellos, cerró los ojos mientras planeaba complacido, y el sol iluminaba todo esplendorosamente.

Sonrió, con verdadera felicidad, sintiendo que el corazón le crecía en el pecho, cada vez más y más. Se tiró en picada, girando con rapidez y dando vueltas, atravesando las nubes. Hasta que llegó a ese lago tranquilo, de profundas aguas verdes y calmas. Aleteó un poco y luego planeó por encima, estiró una mano y golpeó la superficie, provocando un corte a lo largo sobre el lugar. Provocando ondas que se iban expandiendo. Podía hacer eso todo el día, una y otra vez…

En la lejanía escuchó un llanto, entonces vio el cielo teñirse de negro con una velocidad imposible, batió las alas asustado, agitado… un poco más… vamos… un poco más… El maravilloso sol se hizo cenizas, y la lluvia ardía como ácido, cayó estrepitosamente contra el duro suelo, su piel rasgándose en los tumbos, las alas desarmándose…

-: ¡Uuuff! – resopló dolorido, cansado, transpirado, con el cuerpo que le pesaba como una tonelada, a tientas buscó el interruptor de la mesa de luz y encendió el velador. Vincent lloraba en su cunita, se acercó despacio, casi arrastrando los pies y lo tomó en sus brazos, automáticamente el niño comenzó a calmarse - ¿Qué sucede, cherié? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? Ven conmigo. Volvieron a la cama, Levi sirvió la caliente bebida del termo que estaba junto a su cama en el biberón y se lo dio a Vincent mientras lo miraba con amor. Le dolía mucho el cuerpo, pero al fin su celo se estaba yendo. Había sido en verdad muy fuerte, y lo peor de todo es que su cuerpo empezaba a rechazar a los supresores. El doctor del pueblo le dijo que eran casos aislados, que una diferencia en los genes provocaba que en cierta etapa de su vida un omega los comenzara a rechazar. Que había algunas alternativas, pero todas eran drásticas medidas, como el extirpar el útero, Levi se lo había pedido, pero el médico le dijo que de hacerlo, no sólo le provocaría un serio desbalance hormonal, amén del serio riesgo que correría su vida, sino que jamás podría ser marcado… jamás.

Levi se tocó la frente, aun persistía la fiebre. Vincent se durmió completamente, por lo que aprovechó para levantarse y darse una ducha con agua fría. Se sentó en el comedor y se preparó un té, se sentía algo débil, y agradecía que Erwin hubiera respetado su espacio. Aún no se sentía preparado para llevar la relación a otro nivel. Chasqueó la lengua molesto, pensar que hacía menos de dos años, y apenas conociendo a ese bonito alpha, había dejado que le hiciera todas esas cosas. Aún se preguntaba por qué su cuerpo estando a escasa distancia del otro había soltado tantas feromonas, como si solo la cercanía de ese alpha le hubiera provocado esas reacciones. En toda su vida, incluso ahora, él bien podía manejar a su antojo la producción de las mismas, sin problemas. Pero esa vez… Empezaba a sentirse caliente incluso ante el recuerdo de sus ojos… Eren… Le molestaba tanto tenerlo tan presente, y cómo no si su pequeño hijo era una gota de agua en comparación con su padre, excepto el negro cabello, el 90% de su genética era del alpha.

Suspiró y se imaginó que pasaría si algún día se lo volviera a cruzar. Sintió un escalofrío, no, de ninguna manera, eso era imposible, un mes completo huyendo, y luego la última mudanza. No podría ubicarlos así contratara un detective, sus verdaderas identidades estaban ocultas, y además la casa no era fácil de encontrar a menos que lo siguieran. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, su fiebre empezaba a subir levemente, como si su cuerpo quisiera darle a entender algo. Se lo imaginó frente a él, como esas noches en cautiverio. Sus ojos mirándolo fijamente, dispuesto a devorarlo.

-: Mmmggh… - Sintió que se humedecía demasiado rápido. Hacía tanto que no tenía un poco de placer, se venía restringiendo desde que Vincent había nacido, y tampoco digamos que tenía demasiado tiempo libre. Posó su mano sobre su entrepierna y se recostó de espaldas en el sofá, sentía la cara muy caliente. Deslizó sus dedos dentro de la ropa y se acarició suavemente, se empezó a retorcer, se sentía mal, haciendo eso mientras su hijo dormía, pero es que no aguantaba, necesitaba liberar su necesidad. Se mordía los labios que querían pronunciar ese nombre. El nombre de un tremendo hijo de puta que lucraba con los omegas, en el mercado negro, no podía haber escogido un compañero de sexo peor. Pero justo ahora su mente se inundaba de recuerdos, de cómo lo besaba, como marcaba su piel con su boca, con sus dedos, como lo penetraba sin piedad… su mano incrementó el vaivén que le proporcionaba esa pequeña cuota de placer, lo deseaba, lo deseaba con todo su cuerpo, aunque su corazón y su mente se negaran, su cuerpo y la necesidad de él lo estaban volviendo loco. Su labio se partió un poco por la fuerza de sus dientes, apretó más su erección y se vino copiosamente, mientras su cuerpo afiebrado vibraba de puro placer. Tuvo que bañarse de nuevo y cambiarse otra vez.

-0-

Tres meses de estar "de novio" con el rubio y fornido Erwin. Levi evaluaba detalladamente la forma en que trataba a su hijo. Pero era evidente que a Vincent le caía bien y que Erwin se preocupaba y lo cuidaba. Cuando iban a salir a jugar al patio lo arropaba apropiadamente, conversaba con el niño que le respondía con balbuceos y fue el testigo de los primeros pasitos de la criatura. Era el alpha casi perfecto, lo que estaba necesitando para poder ubicar a su hijo y mantenerlo protegido. Pero el precio era alto, nada menos que su libertad.

Erwin lo besaba, bastante, ya se había acostumbrado a ello, no eran besos desagradables del todo, pero se daba cuenta que no podía albergar sentimientos profundos por el rubio… al menos no por ahora. Salían los fines de semana, en su auto, a visitar localidades vecinas, pasar días de campo, ir a ferias, plazas, y a cuanto lugar divertido fuera para él o el bebé. Erwin era un erudito, por lo que conversar con él era muy estimulante. A Levi le gustaba leer, y Erwin quería complacerlo, semanalmente le regalaba un libro, y luego tenían mucho para conversar. Levi estaría completamente a gusto, si hubieran sido amigos. Pero sabía que Erwin estaba siendo demasiado paciente para ser un alpha. Él no había tenido otra experiencia que la de Eren, en cuanto a sexo se refería, pero si deseaba torcer el destino de su hijo, tendría que someterse al rubio, no había opción.

-: Hueles tan bien… - solía decirle Erwin y luego llenaba de besos su cuello – Te quiero, Levi…

El pelinegro se estremecía ante esas palabras, no estaba muy acostumbrado a muestras de afecto de esa clase, solo con sus queridos hermanitos Farlan e Isabel. Le dolía el corazón, Isabel estaba profundamente dolida con él. Recordaba la última conversación que habían tenido hacía ya dos semanas, y que todavía le afectaba.

 _"-: ¿Entonces va a ser así? – le dijo molesta._

 _-: No pretendo que me entiendas, Isabel, cuando seas madre hablaremos de igual a igual._

 _-: O cuando sea una puta – Levi la miró molesto._

 _-: Sólo le estoy dando a Vincent una oportunidad de vivir feliz y normal, esconderlo toda la vida no puede ser bueno. Pero como te dije, no espero que una mocosa entienda._

 _-: Te estás vendiendo, Levi… - a Isabel comenzaron a llenársele los ojos de lágrimas – No lo amas, sólo le darás lo que todos los alphas esperan de nosotros, un agujero para follárselo a su gusto, un sumiso que acate sus órdenes y se humille ante ellos. Tu destino no es muy diferente del que hubieras tenido si te hubieras quedado en el cubículo aquella vez. A veces hacer lo correcto no es fácil, no es el camino cómodo, a veces hay que sangrar y sacrificarse…_

 _-: Ya cállate, ¿acaso crees que yo lo disfruto, idiota? ¿Acaso piensas que me alegra tener que hacer esto? Te crees la gran cosa porque otros estúpidos como tú te lavan el cerebro haciéndote creer que las cosas cambiarán. ¡No lo harán! Y si puedo ahorrarle el sufrimiento a Vincent, no me importará que me digas que soy una puta, lo haré de todas maneras._

 _-: ¡Yo te admiraba! Luchaste tan arduamente, y ahora simplemente tirarás por la borda todo tu sacrificio._

 _-: Pues lamento decepcionarte tanto…_

 _-: Yo también lo lamento – luego se puso de pie, besó a Vincent en la cabeza y se fue."_

Ya hacía dos largas semanas que no tenía novedades de su hermanita. Esa noche Erwin se quedó a cenar, afuera llovía a cantaros y el auto estaba en la falda del cerro donde estaba la casa, un trayecto de un kilómetro hasta la ruta que conectaba con el pueblo. El camino ni siquiera estaba marcado, había que conocer muy bien la zona para no perderse.

Hubo un apagón de luz y comieron a la luz de unas velas, una deliciosa carne con verduras que Levi había preparado. Vincent tomó su biberón y se durmió completamente. Levi lo dejó en su cuna y acompañó a Erwin a la habitación que antes era usada por Farlan. La que era de Isabel era demasiado femenina.

-: Aquí tienes unas frazadas, por si te hace frío – dijo Levi señalándole uno de los compartimientos del ropero.

-: Levi… - Erwin lo abrazó de improviso, atenazándolo con sus brazos y besando su nuca repetidas veces, hasta que comenzó a lamer su cuello – Ya no aguanto más, Levi, te esperé demasiado. Quiero hacerte el amor, déjame, te lo suplico…

Levi estaba petrificado, mientras sentía esas enormes manos metiéndose entre su ropa, estaba asustado, pero ya venía preparándose mentalmente para aquello, anhelaba en cierta manera que Erwin no se lo exigiera, al menos no tan rápido, pero era una forma muy infantil de pensar. Sintió náuseas cuando Erwin lo desnudó de la cintura para arriba, tiritaba suavemente, pero él era fuerte, él tenía que sobreponerse a lo que su cuerpo marcaba.

Erwin tomó su rostro delicadamente y lo besó con necesidad, luego lo miró durante varios segundos y se sintió decepcionado.

-: Tú… no me deseas… - Lo soltó y se giró dolido. Entonces Levi lo supo, era el punto de no retorno, si no dejaba que lo tomara esa noche, el alpha los abandonaría, entonces Vincent…

-: Erwin… - dijo abrazándolo por la espalda, mientras se tragaba toda su frustración, cerró los ojos y pensó en Eren, entonces pudo empezar a liberar feromonas de nuevo, el rubio se giró y lo miró con algo de esperanzas – Lo si-siento… yo… yo sólo… una vez… y luego quedé… quedé embarazado. Yo no sé… si pueda complacerte… pero quiero intentarlo…

Erwin lo besó con fuerza arrancándole un gemido, más de sorpresa que de placer. Pero Levi lo tomó de la solapa del cuello y lo miró con mucha seriedad, mostrando apenas una insignificante parte de toda su rebeldía y orgullo.

-: No anudes en mí, Erwin, te lo prohíbo, si lo haces no volverás a vernos nunca más… y no se te ocurra marcarme, no antes de que me hagas tu esposo, ¿está claro?

Erwin estaba fascinado, era lo que pensaba, Levi no era un omega normal, detrás de sus silencios y supuesta indiferencia, se encontraba un ser con una mirada que brillaba por su fuego interno.

-: ¿Te casarías conmigo? – preguntó el hombre más enamorado que nunca, y aunque Levi sentía que se estaba rompiendo por dentro, suavizó su mirada, le sonrió levemente y respondió.

-: Sí, quiero ser tu esposo.

Erwin lo abrazó posesivamente y luego volvió a la carga, con facilidad lo tuvo desnudo en un dos por tres, y tirándolo de espaldas en la cama, beso su cuerpo hasta la punta de sus pies. Levi quería que todo terminara rápido, pero Erwin parecía con ganas de alargar el tiempo al máximo posible. Sus toques eran suaves, a pesar de lo enorme que era en comparación con él. Sintió sus dedos tocando su entrada y se crispó un poco, trataba de recordar a Eren, pero no estaba funcionando demasiado, respiró profundo intentando dominarse. El hombre abrió sus piernas y comenzó a lamerlo, no se sentía tan mal, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse otra cosa, pero el olor fuerte y dominante de ese alpha no se lo permitía.

Después que jugó a su antojo con él, Erwin se desvistió. Debía admitir que tenía un cuerpo increíblemente hermoso, pero no deseaba tocarlo, contra su propio instinto, besó al alpha y buscó su cercanía, casi retrocede al ver la gigantesca erección. ¡Maldita sea!, pensó, pero el rubio no le dio tiempo a replica, lo acostó y enfiló su falo para empezar a entrar. Levi ahogó un grito al sentir como se abría para poder albergarlo, no se lubricaba lo suficiente y eso dificultaba las cosas.

Sentía que lo iba a lastimar, y efectivamente eso sucedió. Abrió grande sus ojos, intentando no quedarse sin aire, apretó la sábana bajo sus cuerpos y casi se pone a sollozar, pero sólo pensaba en Vincent, con un protector, con un apellido real, yendo a la escuela, siendo feliz.

-: ¡Despacio! – le gritó casi desesperado, mientras sentía que su cuerpo quería retorcerse, pero no sólo era dolor físico, era como si las entrañas le quemaran.

-: Levi… te amo… - resopló Erwin en su oído, mientras empezaba a embestirlo con ganas. Levi inspiraba y contenía la respiración, contando en su mente para poder concentrarse, pero lo cierto es que su cadera se resentía, su cuerpo se entumía, y dolía mucho, tanto, que cuando Erwin se enterró por completo, perdió la consciencia.

-0-

Se miró al espejo, era la tercera vez que se bañaba, no se reconocía, como si estuviera viendo a otra persona. Su trasero dolía, su interior dolía… su vida… dolía. Regresó para tener que soportar al alpha abrazándolo a cada rato, mirándolo con ternura o dedicándole esa sonrisa boba. Empezaba a pesarle mucho, muchísimo, su decisión. De solo imaginarse soportando ese martirio día tras día, se alteraba. Levi le sonrió de vuelta, falsamente, pero tan bien actuado que Erwin jamás lo descubriría.

-0-

Esperó pacientemente que atendieran al último cliente. Luego se acercó cauteloso para hablar con el farmacéutico.

-: Buenas tardes… - dijo en un hilo de voz.

-: Buenas, ¿qué desea? – preguntó el viejo con parquedad.

-: Bueno, un amigo mío… necesita… algo que lo ayude a… lubricarse.

El hombre lo miró largos segundos y Levi le sostuvo la mirada.

-: Mmm… bueno, esa "medicina", es algo costosa – fue lo primero que soltó el viejo – Tiene efectos secundarios, vómitos, diarrea en algunos casos, pero en general mucho dolor de estómago. Depende también de la dosis, ¿"su amigo" quiere algo leve o fuerte?

-: ¿Intermedio? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-: Son blísters de seis pastillas, quinientos dólares.

Eso era una fortuna y Levi lo miró entre sorprendido y molesto.

-: ¿Los lleva o no?

-0-

Vivir con Erwin no era tan malo, tenía una hermosa casa de dos pisos, una ama de llaves que mantenía el orden en general, y una biblioteca enorme. Levi no era de pedir nada, pero Erwin igualmente le compraba regalos. Decidieron que la boda sería en dos meses.

Agradecía que el rubio tuviera tanto trabajo, porque pasaba más de diez horas al día dedicado a ello. Levi disfrutaba con su hijo, se sentía algo solo a decir verdad, ya que Farlan estaba en su idilio romántico e Isabel lo evitaba como la peste.

-: Pa… paa… gugugu… - miró a su hijo que le apoyaba el biberón en los labios, le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, ¿qué cara habría estado haciendo? Siempre que su hijo lo veía triste iba y le traía sus juguetes o alguna galleta a medio comer, como si buscara reconfortarlo.

Levi se sentía tan inútil, Erwin no quería que trabajara o estudiara, no quería que limpiara, no quería que tuviera nada qué hacer, por lo que se aburría mortalmente. Leía mucho, aunque Erwin se ofuscara, lo mismo se ponía a limpiar o acomodar, descubrió que se le daba bien la jardinería, por lo que pasaba muchas horas plantando, seleccionando semillas, acomodando los canteros, sacando las malezas, mientras Vincent comía tierra y se revolvía en el pasto. En pocos meses el jardín de la casa era una completa belleza.

Erwin tenía algunos amigos que esporádicamente venían de visita, cuando eso sucedía Levi se encerraba con Vincent. Temeroso que los descubrieran. Pero luego de que firmaran los papeles adecuados, dinero de por medio, Vincent tuvo su identificación oficial. A partir de entonces, Erwin los mostraba como una familia unida y feliz delante de todos.

-: Estoy tan enamorado – dijo Farlan recostado en el sillón de la sala, mientras Vincent se le subía al estómago y reía.

-: Me alegra verte tan contento – dijo con sinceridad el pelinegro.

-: Bueno, era hora que nos pasaran cosas buenas, ¿no? ¿Es verdad que te casas el mes que viene?

-: En estos días te llegarán las invitaciones, te mandé la de Isabel, sé que no vendrá, pero prométeme que igualmente se la darás, ¿puedes?

-: Cuenta con eso, y no te preocupes, si vendrá, es sólo que… está un poco rara, las cosas con la agrupación no marchan del todo bien. Eso me dijo al menos, recibieron una visita del jefe de policía, les ordenó que no hicieran más marchas.

-: Sigue siendo terca… la envidio un poco – Farlan miró de reojo a Levi sus ojos más tristes que nunca mientras sacaba algunas motitas de polvo del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-: Oye… aún estás a tiempo, lo sabes…

-: ¿A tiempo de qué, Farlan? La naturaleza nos hizo así, sumisos, débiles… somos la raza inferior, la que solo sirve para parir más y más esclavos – Suspiró sentidamente y trató de sonreír – Ya, no me hagas caso, estoy algo estresado con los preparativos.

Farlan no era tonto, sabía que su amigo estaba sufriendo, pagando un alto precio por su jaula de oro.

-0-

Vincent dormía plácidamente en su nueva y hermosa habitación, llena de todos los juguetes que cualquier niño pediría. Levi acarició los mechones negros sobre su frente, se veía tan pacífico y feliz.

-: Quiero verte así por siempre – dijo en un susurro. Luego se fue a la cocina a terminar con la cena.

Erwin volvió del trabajo, se veía cansado.

-: Bienvenido – dijo Levi con seriedad. Erwin le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla, olía a alcohol.

-: Deberías sonreír más seguido – le dijo al omega que lo miraba sin expresión - ¿No eres feliz conmigo?

-: Lo soy, lo somos, Vincent también es muy feliz. Yo, nunca he sido muy expresivo, lo siento, me esforzaré… Te preparé esa tarta que-

-: Te quiero a ti, ahora – dijo Erwin con una mirada diferente. Levi suspiró a sus adentros, sabía cómo era la vida de un omega, someterse, someterse y someterse.

-: Pero, Erwin, ¿no quieres cenar antes?

-: Vamos – dijo tirando de su muñeca, Levi comenzó a sentir ese cosquilleo en su piel, rechazo. Cuando entraron en la pieza, Erwin lo miró con los ojos obscurecidos – Hoy te marcaré, Levi.

El joven tembló un poco, se mordió el labio inferior y trató de suavizar su mirada. Recordando esas palabras de su madre, allá lejos y hace tanto: "No le perteneces a nadie, Levi, no dejes que te hagan creer eso. Nacimos libres, todos…" Mentirosa, pensó con bronca, esas eran viles mentiras.

-: ¿Dejarás que te marque?

Levi sabía que Erwin lo estaba poniendo a prueba, lo sentía adentro suyo, sabía que si se resistía entonces estaría condenado, se acabaría todo. Asintió apenas con la cabeza mientras empezaba a desnudarse y luego le sacaba la ropa a Erwin. Podía sentir esas hirientes palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de su vida: "Sólo eres un agujero para llenar… ahí viene el hijo de la puta… eres lindo, omega, vamos a pasar un buen rato… ¿por qué intentas cambiar? No puedes escapar de lo que eres… Nadie te quiere, todos te usarán y te abandonarán… Estás solo… solo… solo"

Erwin lo giró, le dolía esa mirada rebelde del omega, aunque actuara diferente podía incluso sentirlo, él no quería pertenecer a nadie. Por eso debía marcarlo, por eso debía hacerlo suyo, lo más pronto posible, ya no podía esperar más. Levi estaba lubricado, eso le llamó la atención, normalmente al omega le costaba. Acarició la sedosa espalda, y sin preámbulos se abrió paso en él.

-: ¡Aaah! – El omega trató de mantener su grito lo más bajo posible, no quería despertar a su hijo, pero le estaba ardiendo terriblemente, giró su cabeza con los ojos algo húmedos por el dolor – Er-Erwin… oi… m-más su-suave…

-: ¡No! – El hombre empujó su cabeza contra la cama apretando sobre su nuca con su enorme mano – Dilo Levi… di a quien perteneces…

El joven apretó la mandíbula y frunció en entrecejo, no podía decir aquello.

-: ¡Aaaah! ¡Me lastimas!

-: Serás mío, de ahora en adelante, acéptalo, Levi, vamos…

Erwin fue cruel, Levi se contenía, no soltaría una sola lágrima para él, sus piernas temblaban, se alegraba de haber tomado esa costosa medicina, porque se otra manera ya estaría desmayado.

-: ¡Aaaah! ¡Soy tuyo, soy tuyo! ¡Ya, basta, por favor!

El rubio lo tomó con rudeza de los cabellos y tiró de él para levantarlo lo suficiente, sus dientes mordieron con ferocidad en la base de su cuello. Levi apretó los dientes con fuerza, mientras la sangre se deslizaba por sus clavículas hasta su pecho.

Erwin no fue dulce, no fue suave, lo había marcado casi con odio. Al otro día se fue a trabajar y Levi quedó en la cama, dolorido. La ama de llaves le acercó un té, y le dijo que se encargaría del pequeño que no se preocupara. El joven se bañó como pudo, estaba molesto, pero ya habían consumado el hecho. Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran diferentes, temblaba por momentos de la frustración, se preguntaba si las cosas serían así de ahora en más. Miró la marca frente al espejo, estaba algo morada, pero en el centro de veía algo amarillenta.

-: Así que así se siente ser marcado… - dijo mirándose. Su madre, la gran Kuschel, jamás había sido marcada, se hizo algo famosa por ser rebelde y extremadamente fuerte. Estaba enamorada de un beta que Levi ya ni recordaba. Por eso su vida fue un calvario, él era un hijo del pecado, según la sociedad. Su madre fue arrestada tiempo después, él fue a una casa de acogida, pero era obvio que nadie lo adoptaría ¿Quién iba a querer un omega como hijo? Y aún peor, el hijo de una rebelde. Con el tiempo terminó odiando a su madre, la había buscado mucho tiempo, su rastro se había perdido. Su mejor amiga, Hanji, lo ayudó con la investigación, descubrieron que la policía la había vendido en el mercado negro, y luego de eso ya no supieron más nada. Entrar en el mercado negro era igual a dejar de existir. Era imposible encontrar a alguien allí. Por lo que el pequeño Levi aprendió a valerse por sí mismo desde temprana edad.

Luego del mediodía fue a jugar con Vincent. Lo miró riéndose con tanta fuerza, que se dijo que podría sobrevivir a esas espantosas noches, siempre que de día pudiera ver esa preciosa sonrisa.

-0-

-: Sáquese la remera – le pidió el doctor. Examinó el cuerpo del omega minuciosamente, y luego la marca de la que apenas quedaba unas líneas entre verdosas y amarillas. El médico lo miró con molestia, como si fuera su culpa. Luego de unas preguntas de rutina, sobre supresores, medicamentos, alimentación y rutinas de vida, llenó una planilla.

Erwin miraba seriamente al galeno y Levi miraba al piso, como todo omega sumiso.

-: Bueno es un caso… extremadamente inusual – el doctor se sacó los anteojos – Vamos a hacerle algunos estudios a su omega, sangre, orina, útero… mire, sé que existen, pero jamás me ha tocado el caso de un omega que no pueda ser marcado…

-: Él… él tuvo un hijo hace poco más de dos años… con otro alpha, un alpha que no pudo marcarlo… ¿usted cree que eso?...

Levi miró de reojo a Erwin con mucha molestia, pero no dijo nada.

-: No, bueno… eso no tiene nada que ver, claramente él no está marcado… no digo que se vean a diario, pero es más común el caso de omegas embarazados sin marcar, luego de eso cuando un alpha se apiada y decide hacerlos de su propiedad, ellos reciben la marca sin problemas. De manera que eso queda definitivamente descartado. Escucha jovencito – le habló el doctor, recién entonces Levi levantó la cabeza - ¿Tú deseas pertenecer a este alpha?

-: ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Dijo exaltado, sin dudarlo ni un momento – Es el único para mí.

-: Bien, haremos los análisis, consultaré con algunos colegas especializados, y luego veremos.

Cuando salieron del consultorio Erwin le dio la mano entrelazando sus dedos, era la primera vez que hacía algo así en público. El rubio le sonrió con dulzura.

-: Me gustó mucho lo que dijiste allá adentro. Es la primera vez que te veo entusiasmado con esto.

-: Erwin – dijo Levi mirándolo a sus ojos – quiero ser tuyo, es lo que más deseo – luego se puso en puntas de pie para unir sus labios. Necesitaba que el rubio le creyera, que suavizara un poco su trato, estaba muy dolorido.

Esa noche Erwin fue complaciente y suave, como era al principio y Levi trató de cooperar, todo iba bien, sino fuera que cuando Erwin estaba dentro suyo comenzó a ponerse tenso.

-: Erwin… ah, ah, qué… ¿qué haces?

Se asustó cuando comenzó a sentir que crecía dentro de él, ese dolor…

-: ¡Erwin! – lo llamó algo desesperado, mientras intentaba salir de debajo del hombre - ¡Maldición, no anudes, Erwin! ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡ERWIN! – le gritó con ganas mientras golpeaba su pecho, pero el más grande sólo lo apretó en el cuello.

-: ¡Cállate, tú eres mío! – le dijo con la voz transfigurada.

Levi apretó los dientes, resoplando dolorido, esto era mucho peor que cuando Eren lo había hecho, ¡no quería quedar preñado de nuevo! ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Unas lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos por la sofocación, sólo cuando empezó a toser y su cara a ponerse muy roja Erwin lo soltó un poco. Enterró sus uñas en los brazos de Erwin, arqueándose, sintiendo que le ardían las entrañas, y sintió entonces como llenaba su útero por completo. Quería gritar de la indignación, pero solo giró su cara y se quedó muy quieto, esperando que todo terminara.

Luego Erwin salió de adentro suyo, se acostó y lo arrastró para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-: Quisiera bañarme… - susurró Levi conteniendo su ira.

-: No, mi semen debe quedar dentro de ti, quiero que tengamos un hijo.

-: Nos casaremos en dos semanas, ¿no podías esperar hasta entonces?

-: ¿Cuál es la diferencia?, antes o después, quiero un hijo que sea mío.

Levi sintió que algo se fragmentaba dentro de él, ¿se había apresurado? Erwin se estaba convirtiendo en algo que no era cuando se conocieron, ¿o siempre fue así y él fue engañado? ¿Un hijo que fuera suyo? ¿Acaso no quería a Vincent? Tuvo que quedarse ahí, sintiendo la esencia del rubio saliendo lentamente y escurriéndose por sus piernas, esta asqueado, quería vomitar…

-0-

Vio a los de la carpintería empezando a armar las cosas en el patio, ya solo faltaba una semana para ser oficialmente esposo y marido. Le dolía el vientre intensamente, desde esa noche, hacía ya ocho días. Se había comprado un test, aún lo tenía en la mano. Era positivo. Estaba esperando un hijo de su futuro esposo. Suspiró cansado.

-: ¡Papi! – Vincent fue corriendo a sus brazos, Levi lo levantó y lo besó con cariño, era la única persona con la que era tan demostrativo. Sabía que un hijo dejaría más tranquilo a esa bestia, sin embargo todo se estaba desmoronando, no, no iba a ser tan sencillo como había creído en un principio. Estaba enojado, las cosas se estaban desdibujando.

-0-

-: ¿Lleva algo más señor Levi? – dijo la beta con una sonrisa mientras ponía las manzanas en la bolsa.

-: Sí, dame tres peras, y también unas cuatro bananas.

Suspiró pesado mientras se secaba la frente, ya era hora de ir a encerrarse, el día anterior Farlan se había llevado a Vincent, confiaba en su amigo, él y su pareja lo cuidarían los próximos tres días, estaba entrando en su celo, para peor Erwin le había prohibido los supresores, decía que en ese estado podría marcarlo sin problemas. Levi tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado sabía que si lograba marcarlo el rubio se apaciguaría un poco, pero por otro estaba feliz de que su cuerpo rechazara la marca.

Pagó lo de la verdulería y caminó hacia la casa, se quedó unos minutos frente a la plaza principal, mirando a los niños ir y venir, despreocupadamente. "Ojalá el mundo fuera así de hermoso e inocente", pensó. De pronto sintió que su cuerpo se ponía lánguido, sus latidos disminuían, se giró para apresurarse, mientras intentaba dominar sus feromonas.

Justo debajo de unos árboles de la plaza se detuvo, como si se hubiera prendido un alerta en su cabeza.

-: ¿Levi? – escuchó una voz entre desesperada y necesitada.

Se giró lentamente, entonces sus ojos chocaron con unos enormes y verdes, que ahora a la luz del sol tenían algunas salpicaduras doradas. Respiró agitado, mientras el alpha se acercaba a paso seguro hasta él.

-: Al fin te encuentro…

.

By Luna de Acero… sonriendo…


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Nada, la continuación, me comentan que les parece la historia hasta ahora? Arigato!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, bla, bla, Isayama, bla, bla, loco como una cabra, bla.

 **Advertencia:** Escenas fuertes, angs, momentos de tensión, violencia doméstica.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Me entenderás... cuando te duela el alma como a mí..."**_

 _ **Frida Kahlo**_

.

.

-: Eren… - el alpha sonrió complacido al notar que había reconocido su nombre, por lo que se acercó presuroso, el pelinegro retrocedió algunos pasos.

-: ¿Dónde está? – Dijo Eren emocionado.

-: ¿Dónde está? – repitió Levi sin entender, aún aturdido del sorpresivo encuentro.

-: Nuestro hijo – dijo sin dudar el alpha y Levi abrió grande sus ojos – Vamos, quiero verlo, realmente necesito verlo, ¿dónde está?

-: Wow, wow, tranquilo, tranquilízate – Le habló Levi sintiendo que le dolía el vientre – Mi-mira, vamos a tomar un café, amm, hablaremos con tranquilidad entonces.

-: Lo siento, estoy algo ansioso – dijo Eren refregándose las manos – de acuerdo, vamos.

Caminaron lado a lado, Levi tratando de ordenar la casada de pensamientos que se ceñían sin parar. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? No entendía, pero esperaba que el alpha contestara a todas sus preguntas. Entraron al primer local que encontraron y Levi buscó una mesa al fondo casi en la obscuridad. Tomaron asiento y Levi pidió agua con hielo, Eren un café recargado. Levi sentía que hacía demasiado calor ahí dentro. No sabía qué decir, solo quería que ese molesto alpha desapareciera de una vez. O que desapareciera su ropa, para poder lamer esa piel bronceada masculina, firme y… Cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de la nariz. ¡Maldita sea! Debía apurarse porque su celo estaba aproximándose veloz. Inspiró y trató de mantenerle la mirada, se sorprendió de ver que Eren no le sacaba los ojos de encima desde hacía un buen rato.

-: Bueno, verás Eren, ha pasado mucho tiempo – empezó el pelinegro – Más de dos años, casi tres.

-: Sí, empecé a buscarte hace dos años – admitió el castaño – catorce de febrero, día de los enamorados – dijo el alpha y Levi lo miró desconcertado – El día que nació nuestro hijo, lo sé, sentí tu dolor… me llamaste desesperadamente.

Levi se ruborizó aunque intentó no hacerlo, pero es que era una información sorprendente.

-: Entonces me di cuenta.

-: ¿De qué?

-: Estamos hechos para estar juntos… parejas destinadas…

Levi se echó a reír, bajo la mirada seria del ojiverde. Justo el mesero les trajo los pedidos. El pelinegro tomó la copa de agua y bebió un buen trago, finalmente miró al otro con algo de burla.

-: Realmente, parejas destinadas, Eren ¿realmente eres un adulto? Es decir, podías creer en esas tonterías de niño, pero ahora… no existen las parejas destinadas, ¿pero sabes qué es lo que sí existe? Alphas egoístas que son capaces de inventar cualquier cosa para seguir dominándonos, los omegas no somos la raza débil, eso es lo que ustedes nos quieren hacer creer… - Levi suspiró, no se estaba controlando para nada – En resumen, no existe nada como una pareja destinada.

-: Los he estado buscando por dos largos años, Levi, me haré responsable de ti y de mi hijo.

-: Demoraste demasiado – dijo con un dejo de tristeza Levi.

-: No fue fácil, después que decidiste huir con los otros dos omegas, ¿por qué hiciste eso?

-: No lo sé… será porque… tengo conciencia, tengo corazón, y porque… ¡no soy un maldito hijo de puta que lucra con los omegas como si fueran caramelos!

-: Ya no pertenezco a la organización – aclaró el ojiverde.

-: Pero perteneciste Eren, cuando me viste la primera vez me llamaste "omega 7", ¿lo olvidaste? Sólo somos números para ustedes, un agujero para vender. Y que ahora no formes parte no cambia tu pasado. Es como si fueras un maldito asesino serial recuperado: "Oh, pero ahora ya no mato" – agregó con sarcasmo, para dar a entender su punto, se empezaba a enojar mucho, sentía que toda la pasividad que tenía que fingir se quebraba en mil pedazos. Lo miró de manera amenazante, y Eren reconoció esos brillantes ojos azules, la misma fuerza, esa que le había quitado el aliento en aquel entonces, que lo había cautivado, su corazón se aceleró.

-: Bien, entiendo lo que dices, pero lo cierto es que me encarcelaron, mi padre estaba muy molesto conmigo, de manera que primero me encarceló cerca de seis meses, y luego me echó, me quitó su protección y herencia… En realidad… primero quiso casarme con un omega de buena posición, dijo que era la última oportunidad que tendría para reivindicarme… Pero… yo sólo podía pensar en ustedes… Contraté detectives, moví influencias, pude seguirles el rastro hasta Sheifeld (pueblo a 1200 kilómetros de allí). Luego tuve que hacer una investigación minuciosa. Hubo momentos en los que quería darme por vencido, pero… deseaba tanto ver a mi hijo…

-: De acuerdo, lo verás – dijo Levi suspirando un poco y cediendo otro tanto – pero no será hoy, mí… mi celo está muy cerca, cuando mi celo termine haremos los arreglos para que ustedes se vean.

Eren tomó la mano de Levi refregando los blancos nudillos con delicadeza.

-: Hueles bien, Levi…

El omega retiró rápidamente su mano, porque una descarga de electricidad hizo que se empezara a humedecer, no, eso no era nada bueno. Se daba cuenta que teniendo así de cerca a Eren su cuerpo reaccionaba sin poder controlarlo.

-: Debo irme – dijo el pelinegro.

-: Te acompañaré hasta tu casa – agregó Eren.

-: ¡No! No… te veré en siete días aquí, a esta misma hora, de-debes es-esperar.

Eren sacó un billete de su bolsillo, lo dejó sobre la mesa y tirando con firmeza de la muñeca de Levi lo arrastró a los baños, donde los metió en un cubículo.

-: No aguanto más, Levi – le dijo Eren clavando sus poderosos ojos en la menuda figura acorralándolo en un rincón. El pelinegro temblaba y se sentía débil, empezaba a notar como su cuerpo liberaba las feromonas, aunque él no quisiera.

-: Bas-bastardo, no te a-aproveches… - Levi puso sus mano en el pecho de Eren intentado alejarlo con fuerza – No me toques…

-: ¿Por qué? – Susurró Eren en su oído – Tu cuerpo me llama, ¿no lo sientes?

-: No lo hagas… es mi ce-celo, pe-pero no soy yo mi-mismo… si no… si no te de-detienes… jamás te lo perdonaré… - Levi estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que si ese terco alpha no colaboraba, no podría contra él. Su cuerpo era como manteca derretida, blando, débil, cada vez más caliente, gotas de transpiración empezaron a caer de sus sienes. No quería llorar, pero se sentía tan inferior, le generaba tanta impotencia… Cerró los ojos tratando de retener las feromonas lo máximo posible. Pero si Erwin no lo respetaba, menos ese alpha que se había aparecido reclamando sus derechos como si nada. Se sentía muy frustrado, demasiado…

-: Ey… tranquilo… - Eren acarició su cabeza repetidas veces, logrando que el pelinegro se relajara – No te obligaré a nada… el Eren que conociste en el pasado tal vez lo hubiera hecho… ahora las cosas cambiaron, no quiero volver a hacer las cosas mal, esta vez quiero que empecemos bien. Quiero ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo – Besó su frente, gruñó un poco y retrocedió. Levi lo miraba completamente sorprendido, y Eren supo que eso era algo bueno – No puedo dejar que te vayas así a tu casa, ¿al menos me permites llevarte en mi auto? Prometo que no iré a verte, ni a molestar, sólo quiero estar seguro que llegarás a salvo - Levi asintió con suavidad.

Caminaron hasta el auto, Levi aún con la bolsa con frutas. Le explicó el camino y Eren lo dejó a una cuadra, antes que se bajara le tomó la mano y besó sus nudillos con suavidad.

-: Levi… esta vez no voy a irme…

-: Escucha, Eren… entiendo si quieres formar vínculos con Vincent…

-: ¿Ese es su nombre? – preguntó el alpha sin poder evitar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-: Sí… bueno como te dije… con él sí… pero… conmigo… no será posible – Eren lo miró con seriedad pero sin soltar su mano – Yo… voy a casarme en unos días…

-: ¡¿Qué?! – Eren sintió que una enorme ira lo dominaba y miró con seriedad a Levi.

-: Si… el dueño de esta casa – dijo señalando a la mansión – será mi esposo…

-: Eso no sucederá – acotó Eren muy pagado de sí mismo – Yo exigiré mis derechos sobre ustedes, él no puede hacer nada, ya verás…

-: Dos cosas Eren, la primera… ¡yo también decido! ¿Sabes? Estuve solo todo este tiempo, pensando en qué futuro tendría Vincent, viviendo angustiado de que algún agente del gobierno lo arrebatara de mi lado, Erwin le dio-

-: Erwin… - pronunció el alpha en una voz que parecía un rugido, Levi lo miró algo asustado - ¿Entonces él puso las manos sobre ti? ¿Ese era el olor diferente en tu cuerpo? Lo destrozaré.

-: No, él… él quiso ayudarme, no le hagas daño, no… - El castaño lo tomó con algo de brusquedad de la nuca y revisó su cuello hasta ver las marcas que estaban desapareciendo.

-: ¿Te marcó? No, no hueles a marcado…

-: Mi… mi cuerpo rechazó su marca… - dijo Levi temeroso, odiaba que el alpha lo dominara con tanta facilidad, sin duda era su puto celo.

-: Pues claro que lo rechazó, porque aguardaba para que yo lo hiciera, debí hacerlo desde aquella vez – Eren se acercó y lo besó con fuerza. Levi intentó resistirse, pero finalmente terminó abrazándolo por el cuello y acoplándose a su beso mientras las feromonas se esparcían profusamente. Su cuerpo estaba tan complacido, tan necesitado, era lo que siempre había esperado, lo que necesitaba justo en ese momento. Con la poca lucidez que le quedaba se alejó dolorosamente para intentar abrir la puerta.

-: ¿Por qué luchas? – le susurró Eren en su oído – Me deseas a mí, Levi…

-: Sí… es cierto… - aceptó el pelinegro – Pero… yo… estoy… estoy esperando un hi-hijo de Erwin…

Eren se alejó de inmediato y Levi sintió como si miles de agujas se le clavaran en el vientre, dolía esa reacción, dolía mucho.

-: Si-siete d-días Eren… - dijo Levi mientras se bajaba del auto – Y de-dejaré que co-conozcas a Vincent… adiós…

Se encerró en el baño de su cuarto apenas ingresó a la casa, llorando como si estuviera por morir alguien querido, sentía como si le desgarraran el alma. Maldito celo, maldita naturaleza sumisa, maldito alpha que lo hacía sentirse tan necesitado. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro de la tina, pero estaba ya el agua bastante fría y la piel arrugada cuando salió. Se secó y se miró el vientre en el espejo, colocó una mano allí mientras las lágrimas lo atacaban de nuevo.

-: Perdóname… - susurró – Perdóname pero no puedo quererte… Lo siento…

-: ¡Levi! – Los golpes por fuera lo alertaron, su corazón latió apresurado, muy asustado - ¡Ábreme! ¿Qué esperas?

-: Erwin – dijo tratando de que su voz sonara firme – No quiero estar contigo ahora, dame mi espacio por favor… dijiste que me respetarías… ¿lo recuerdas? Solo dame tiempo, ¿sí? Es… es mi primer celo junto a un alpha – Todo quedó en silencio, pero luego con estrépito repentino la puerta prácticamente se partió en dos y un muy serio Erwin se metió mirándolo con molestia.

Lo agarró con fuerza del cuello y lo arrastró a la habitación, Levi intentó resistirse y se clavó varias astillas en los pies en el intento, no podía superar en fuerza al rubio, ya que su celo lo doblegaba y lo tenía débil, estaba afiebrado, pero aun así, dio batalla, Erwin decidió someterlo en el pasillo, ese omega entendería cuál era su lugar. Apretó su cabeza contra el duro suelo y le arrancó la toalla, Levi intentó patearlo, Erwin le respondió con una trompada que le partió el labio, pero si el rubio pensaba que con violencia iba a dominar al omega, estaba equivocado, puesto que su rebeldía se incrementó más, Levi no sentía miedo, se estaba enojando y mucho.

-: ¡Ya basta! ¡Detente, Erwin! – Dijo mordiendo ferozmente su brazo, Erwin deslizó dos dedos en el interior del omega con brusquedad. Levi sintió como si lo atravesaran con un hierro caliente - ¡No, no, no! ¡Vas a lastimarlo! ¡Mierda! – Erwin se detuvo resoplando y quitó sus dedos, mientras Levi se alejaba y tomaba la toalla para taparse un poco, lo miró molesto, iracundo - ¡Estoy preñado, cabrón! ¡Me preñaste! ¿Lo entiendes ahora? ¿Por qué no puedes ser un poco más suave? Me engañaste, Erwin… dijiste que serías bueno, que nunca me forzarías… ¿ya lo has olvidado?

Erwin se acercó con cautela, intentó tocar a Levi quien lo alejó con un brazo.

-: Lo-lo siento… lo siento… - lo abrazó con suavidad, pero Levi no cedía, mantenía sus brazos contra el hombre – Tienes razón, tienes razón, perdí la cabeza… te amo tanto… ¿es verdad? ¿Me harás papá?

-: Ya lo hice… - replicó Levi mirándolo con reproche y el ceño fruncido – Vincent…

-: Dis-disculpa, es verdad, es verdad… sí, también lo amo… pero, aquí – dijo poniendo una mano sobre el bajo vientre de Levi que se sintió incómodo – Aquí está mi semilla germinando, es un milagro – a Erwin se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y besó al omega en la frente.

-: Quiero vestirme, me hace frío – replicó el más bajo. Erwin quiso ayudarlo pero él rechazó toda ayuda. Una vez vestido completamente fue a la cocina para servirse comida, Erwin se sentó a su lado y comió en silencio. Levi intentaba dominar su celo con todas sus fuerzas, pero le costaba bastante. Sin embargo, y cosa que agradecía al cielo, Erwin había retrocedido, y a pesar que quería tener sexo con él, lo estaba respetando, al parecer la noticia de que iba a ser padre lo había hecho tomar conciencia de su vulnerabilidad.

Lo acompañó a su cuarto, lo arropó, lo besó delicadamente en la frente y le entregó una llave.

-: Cierra por dentro por favor, así dormirás tranquilo, y cualquier cosa que necesites, a la hora que sea, te pido que me lo hagas saber… Levi… me haces inmensamente dichoso – luego se fue.

Levi echó llave y volvió a acostarse. Durante los siguientes tres días, Erwin solo se acercó para llevarle refrescantes jugos, casi no podía comer todo lo devolvía, le atribuía el malestar a su celo, aunque no le hubiera pasado antes, y extrañaba horrores a Vincent. También se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Eren, si volvería al cabo de los siete días, o si se iría definitivamente. Le dolía el pecho al imaginarse que repudiaría a su hijo y a él por haber elegido otro alpha. Lo cierto era que si no estuviera embarazado… probablemente hubiera aceptado su compañía… sacudió la cabeza, no, no, tenía que pensar racionalmente, su mente debía ser más fuerte que su cuerpo. Pero se daba cuenta que reaccionaba muy fácil a sus roces… roces que probablemente ya no tendría nunca más… Abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho y suspiró muy fuerte. Si tan sólo hubiera aparecido antes… Miró a un costado donde su traje de casamiento reposaba en una funda. Era un frac blanco, con levita en el cuello y algunos vivos en color marfil. Le gustaba mucho, pero no le gustaba lo que significaba… en apenas tres días se estaría casando, estaría uniendo su vida a Erwin, a quien no le había contado aún lo de Eren. "No le pertenecemos a nadie, nunca dejes que te hagan creer eso…" Las palabras de su madre, los ojos de Eren, la sonrisa de su hijo, las exigencias de Erwin, sus propios anhelos escondidos en una caja fuerte dentro de su pecho, todo, todo le pesaba demasiado y se preguntaba cuanto más podría resistir…

-0-

El día del casamiento todo estaba perfecto. Farlan estaba en primera fila con Isabel, ambos vestidos esplendorosamente. Isabel estaba al lado de una hermosa chica, de su altura, de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, una muñequita, otra omega como ellos. Vincent estaba en brazos del rubio que había llegado con su pareja, Annie. A Levi le parecía que ella era demasiado sombría para su querido y brillante amigo, pero ni modo, él era feliz y eso era lo que contaba. Había tenido que maquillar el corte que le había quedado en el labio de días atrás, casi que no se notaba.

Estaba revisando los arreglos finales cuando Isabel se le acercó, tenía un bellísimo vestido de gaza en colores en degradé desde un aguamarina a un violeta obscuro, le quedaba hermoso, y por primera vez el cabello suelto y con sus ondas, era en verdad preciosa.

-: Ey, bro… - dijo la chica suavemente y Levi sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, la miró con algo de melancolía, y acarició su cabello como hacía tantas veces antes. La chica lo abrazó con sentimiento – Te amo, bro, te deseo la mayor felicidad, te la mereces… y perdóname… he sido una cabrona en verdad.

Levi le devolvió el abrazo suspirando.

-: Sí, eres una cabrona… pero yo también… y también quiero tu felicidad… prométeme que vendrás a visitarme, por favor…

La joven lo miró sonriendo y enjugando una lágrima traviesa.

-: ¡Por supuesto que sí! Antes que nada eres mi hermano favorito.

-: Te veré más tarde en la fiesta – le dijo Levi y apretó sus manos antes de ir cargar unos segundos a Vincent, besarlo y retirarse.

El párroco llegó tarde y un poco bebido, pero al menos lo bastante sobrio como para presidir el acto. Erwin estaba con una brillante sonrisa, la mayor parte de los invitados eran de él. Había ido su hermano Mike, otro alpha grandote, con su familia. Sus padres ya no vivían.

El salón estaba adornado por flores blancas, jazmines, azahares, tulipanes blancos y rosas blancas. Globos transparentes, llenos de helio y con cintas rojas pendiendo de sus bases llenaban el cielorraso dándole un aire romántico al lugar. Levi revisó una vez más la mesa en el patio, con la enorme torta de cuatro pisos, la cascada de champagne a un costado, el fotógrafo dando vueltas. Suspiró pesado, ese iba a ser un día demasiado largo.

Un brillante sol resplandecía afuera, ya era poco más del mediodía y seguramente los invitados ya estaban hambrientos, el buffet estaba ya colocando las piezas de carne en las brasas. A Levi le hubiera gustado algo más recatado, más humilde, sin tantas personas desconocidas. Este iba a ser el comienzo de una vida sometido a Erwin, se sintió algo descompuesto y se tuvo que sentar, ganas de vomitar le venían de tanto en tanto.

-: Señor Levi, ya está todo listo para empezar la ceremonia – le dijo la organizadora.

-: Bien, Bettie, ahora voy.

-: Está algo pálido, ¿quiere un vaso de agua con azúcar?

-: No hace falta, pero muchas gracias.

Caminó hasta el lugar indicado y esperó. Erwin tomó posición junto al altar. El padrino era un amigo suyo que Levi no conocía, de todas maneras le daba igual. Una música suave de violines comenzó a sonar, con lo cual Levi enfiló hacia el pasillo. Cada vez se sentía peor, empezaron a darle punzadas en el vientre, muy dolorosas, pero no era momento de mostrarse débil, caminó con firmeza, mientras todas las miradas lo seguían. Nunca había disfrutado demasiado de ser el centro de atención, pero ni modo tendría que poner su mejor cara y seguir adelante.

Cuando llegó al lugar tenía la frente perlada de una fina capa de transpiración, sentía que se sofocaba.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Erwin disimuladamente. Levi asintió sin mirarlo.

-: Señores y señoras, jóvenes, bienvenidos a esta hermosa ceremonia que llevaremos a cabo – comenzó el sacristán, le llegaban de a oleadas los vestigios de alcohol de su garganta y Levi tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no ponerse a vomitar, aunque no tuviera nada en el estómago – Hoy es el feliz día en que Erwin Smith aceptará cuidar y proteger de su omega Levi Ackerman ¡Un aplauso para los novios!

Levi sonrió muy poco, casi forzadamente, porque empezaba a sentirse levemente mareado. "Vamos, maldito viejo, termina de una vez", pensaba.

El anciano cantó, repasó pasajes de la biblia, e incluso contó una graciosa anécdota, hasta que finalmente fue a la parte importante de la ceremonia.

-: Ahora, los novios recitarán sus votos.

Erwin tomó de las manos a Levi, se dio cuenta que estaba mortalmente helado.

-: Levi, yo te acepto como mi omega, para protegerte, estar a tu lado en la adversidad y en los buenos momentos, te acepto para formar una amorosa familia contigo. Seré tu sostén, el pilar que necesites de ahora en más. Te amo – todos suspiraron sentidamente en esta parte.

-: Erwin, te acepto en este acto, como mi esposo, te ofrezco fidelidad, cuidar y luchar por el bienestar de nuestra familia junto a Vincent. Y te agradezco que me hayas elegido.

Todos se quedaron esperando que dijera algo más romántico, pero ni modo, esas fueron las palabras del más bajo. Ambos miraron al párroco, que retomó la lectura.

-: Muy bien, por el poder que me otorga esta embestidura, y ante los ojos de Di-

-: ¡DETENGAN ESTO! – una voz descomunal, casi como un rugido resonó en el recinto. Levi abrió grande sus ojos cuando vio a Eren caminando hacia el altar. Venía con otro chico, un poco más bajo de rubia cabellera, corte carré y preciosos ojos celestes, en un traje de diseñador y con un maletín. Todos lo conocían, Armin Arlert, beta, de profesión abogado.

Isabel abrió grande sus ojos mirando a Farlan quien tenía la mandíbula desencajada. Vincent comenzó a llorar.

-: ¿Quién eres y quién te crees para entrar de esa manera tan grosera? – dijo Erwin iracundo, pero Eren no le prestó la más mínima atención, el abogado habló por él sacando un papel sellado de su portafolio.

-: Mi cliente, el señor Eren Jeager – habló el beta – viene a reclamar sus derechos de paternidad sobre el infante Vincent Smith – Erwin abrió grande sus ojos y luego miró a Levi que estaba más pálido que antes – Y también sobre su omega, el señor Levi Ackerman.

-: ¡¿Queeeé?! – Erwin le arrebató el papel y leyó apresuradamente.

-: Levi – ordenó Eren con "la voz" – Ven aquí inmediatamente.

El omega sintió escalofríos recorrerle la espina y una imperiosa necesidad de obedecer, casi que sus pies se movieron solos.

-: ¡No! – Gritó Erwin – Levi, te quedas aquí – y lo retuvo agarrándolo con fuerza de la muñeca – Este es mi omega, y no se lo entregaré a nadie, ¡este papel no significa nada! – Vociferó – Dime, ¿conoces a este tipo? – Levi no reaccionaba estaba en shock, entonces Erwin lo sacudió de los hombros con cólera - ¡Responde de una vez, maldita sea!

-: Es… es el padre de Vincent… - atinó a decir el omega mientras se sentía cada vez más débil, le estaba costando respirar.

-: No me importa quien mierda seas, Levi no irá a ninguna parte, hoy mismo terminaremos la ceremonia de matrimonio, ¡EL ES MIO! – Amenazó Erwin con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-: Saca tus mugrosas manos de MI omega, o no responderé de mis actos – Esta vez Eren se dirigió al rubio con una fría y estremecedora voz.

-: Él está esperando un hijo mío, nadie lo arrebatará de mi lado – dijo Erwin agarrando al omega con brutalidad, tanta que Levi resopló dolorido, sintiendo que los huesos de sus brazos se comprimían ante el agarre de Erwin.

-: Señor Smith – intervino el abogado – No es necesario recurrir a la fuerza, será necesario que todo esto se aclare en la corte, puesto que mi cliente llevará su reclamo hasta las últimas consecuencias, por el momento y por orden de la jueza Carrier, que preside este distrito, no podrá consumarse ninguna unión, ni civil, ni religiosa con el omega en cuestión – Miró al párroco, quien cerró el libro y habló.

-: Lo siento, pero ante la intervención de la justicia nada puedo hacer.

-: Suelta a Levi – volvió a pedir Eren mientras avanzaba un paso y Armin lo intentaba detener agarrándolo de un brazo.

-: Levi se quedará conmigo, porque lleva a mi hijo en su vientre, si quieres ir a una corte, está bien para mí, pero se quedará conmigo hasta que se determine lo contrario. Yo también tengo influencias y buenos abogados y también llevaré esto hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-: Bien, puede conservar al omega hasta el juicio – dijo el abogado, mientras Eren gruñía y miraba con un aura de muerte al rubio – Pero la custodia del menor quedará con mi cliente.

-: ¡No, no, Vincent! – gritó Levi zafándose del agarre del alpha. Pero Erwin lo jaló de un brazo con brusquedad haciendo que cayera sentado en el suelo.

-: ¡Tú te quedas aquí! – le gritó Erwin, mientras Armin se acercaba a Farlan, que intentaba calmar al bebé.

-: Tenemos una orden judicial – trató de hablar el abogado con el otro que lo miraba preocupado, Farlan movía sus ojos del abogado a Levi y viceversa.

-: ¡No, no, No! ¡Eren, Eren! – Suplicaba Levi exaltado - ¡No lo hagas, no te lo lleves, Eren!

El alpha se giró dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a su hijo. Cuando los ojos del pequeño hicieron contacto con el infante, éste comenzó a llorar menos.

-: Tan… hermoso… - dijo extasiado, olvidándose por completo de lo anterior, desaparecieron todos en el salón, sólo podía ver a esa hermosa criatura, más brillante que el mismo sol, acaparando toda su atención, su corazón saltó dichoso en su pecho y estiró los brazos instintivamente para sostenerlo. Farlan se lo entregó no muy conforme. La criatura se calmó del todo y lo miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos grandes y esmeraldas como los suyos. Eren lo acercó a su rostro olisqueando suavemente, su olor junto al de Levi, mezclados perfectamente en esa criatura que merecía ser llamado querubín.

Levi recibió una feroz cachetada de Erwin que resintió el golpe de días antes y le hizo abrir la herida de su labio, gruñó enardecido y se puso de pie veloz para dirigirse donde estaba su hijo. Pero no pudo hacer más de cuatro pasos que cayó arrodillado, doblándose de dolor, apoyando sus manos en el suelo.

-: ¡Levi! – gritó Farlan y entonces Eren se giró.

-: ¡Bro! – dijo Isabel para ir junto a él.

Levi temblaba, sintió una arcada profunda y vomitó una gran cantidad de sangre.

-: ¡Levi! – Eren se acercó presuroso y asustado.

El omega volvió a vomitar, dos, tres veces, más y más sangre.

-: ¡Urrgh! – Sintió como si su estómago se desarmara y sus pantalones antes blancos empezaron a teñirse de bordó.

-: ¡Una ambulancia, maldición, llamen a una ambulancia! – gritó Eren desesperado.

Levi levantó su mano para tratar de tocar a Vincent, y luego se desvaneció por completo en la total obscuridad…

.

By Luna de Acero… temblando debajo de una manta…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Fiuuu, por fin puedo organizarme con los fics... Esclavo Natural se actualizará _ **todos los Miércoles y Sábados**_ , al menos lo voy a intentar, pero creo que así puedo hacerlo sin problemas. El diseño de los capítulos y lo que va a suceder de ahora en más, ya está escrito (bocetado) hasta el capítulo 10 por ahora, y le calculo muchos más después de eso, por lo que les pido paciencia, onegai, pero la historia da para muuucho. Espero les vaya gustando como se van presentado las cosas. Intento hacerlo lo más interesante posible para ustedes.

Bueno, necesito contestar a un Guest, ya saben que los que tienen cuentas de FF son respondidos siempre por mensaje privado, por eso no publico respuestas a los reviews en los capítulos, pero ya me conocen y saben que siempre, siempre respondo.

 _Querida_ _ **Sassy:**_ _Primero, me sorprende que estés interesada en un fic omegaverse cuando claramente pones que no te gustan. Antes de escribir un fic intento investigar mucho, una labor que me lleva cerca de entre dos y tres días, los que me conocen saben que no me gusta improvisar y ponerme a "inventar" sobre temas que no conozco mucho. A mí tampoco me atraía demasiado escribir un fic omegaverse, no me gustaba la temática, me parecía algo muy "traído de los pelos", como decimos en mi país, algo forzado. Sin embargo, con mucho cariño, como regalo para uno de mis lectores, hice el esfuerzo para hacer éste, primero como te dije investigué mucho. Así que paso a detallarte: 1) es decisión del escritor tomar algunos aspectos del omegaverse y evitar otros, ó tomar algunos aspectos e inventar otros, ó finalmente respetar TODOS los aspectos del omegaverse, para que conozcas mi tipo de escritura, por lo general yo respeto TODAS las reglas del omegaverse, eso incluye que una mujer alpha pueda embarazar a un omega varón. ¿Cómo es esto posible? Según una de las páginas de mangas omegaverse, y una página de otakus muy reconocida, la mujer alpha tiene órganos reproductores masculinos internos, así como los omegas varones tienen órganos reproductores femeninos (ovarios, útero), sino de otra manera no habría M-preg (embarazo masculino). En el caso de una mujer alpha que embaraza a un varón omega, la tasa de natalidad es menor, los embarazos son difíciles, tal vez porque no hay "penetración" propiamente dicha, pero si se puede fecundar... creo que no da dar detalles al respecto y tampoco lo haré en el fic, simplemente diré que puedes buscar los detalles en google. De manera que ese tema queda zanjado. Respecto a Levi con actitud de zorra, o que está "usadito", como me indicas, primero, creo que en este fic no hay ninguna parte en donde Levi actúe como zorra, o tal vez tenemos conceptos diferentes de esa palabra. ¿Qué piensa Luna de Acero de la palabra "zorra"? Para mi es cuando alguien quiere tener sexo por diversión con cualquiera que esté disponible. En este fic Levi tiene sexo con Eren porque está casi con un celo químico, es decir provocado por las pastillas que le suministran en su cautiverio, y además su cuerpo reacciona al de Eren, es parte del mundo omegaverse, no un invento mío, ellos son naturalmente "compatibles", por lo que no creo que esa sea una actitud de zorra y considerando que nunca tuvo relaciones antes (¿de donde sale que vino usadito?). Luego, está explicado detalladamente que Levi no tiene sexo con Erwin por gusto, es simplemente para tener la protección de un alpha para que su hijo crezca protegido, creo que queda bastante claro que nunca lo disfruta. Ahora, ¿porqué Erwin es casi siempre el villano?, porque lo veo con la fuerza suficiente como para someter a Levi, es mi visión como escritora, y es muy personal, no busco que todos piensen como yo. Si te molesta que Erwin sea el malo, tal vez deberías limitarte a leer fics Eruri, ya que en los Ereri o Riren, rara vez se verá la intervención de Erwin (como pareja, claro) con buenos ojos. De hecho ya tengo suficiente con los reclamos de que no quieren Eruri en los fics aunque sean necesarios para el desarrollo de la trama, GOD! Denme un respiro. Luego me dices que le besa los pies a Erwin y que trata mal a Eren, primero, está embarazado de Erwin, Vincent tiene su apellido y prometió casarse con él, está "sometido" a él, léase OBLIGADO, por favor. Ahora, Eren recién aparece, fue uno de sus captores en el pasado, NO TIENE NI LA MAS PÁLIDA IDEA SI ES UNA BUENA O UNA MALA PERSONA, sólo sabe que con él puede tener buen sexo NADA MÁS. So, un poco de sentido común, no se echará a los brazos de un desconocido por muy bueno que esté, y menos esperando el hijo de otro. ¿No es una actitud lógica tener cautela? Erwin se mostró divino y sobreprotector y a la primera de cambios lo maltrató y lo sometió contra su voluntad, sería estúpido de parte de Levi volver a cometer el mismo error, ¿no lo crees? De los errores se aprende. Ahí te hice caso y puse lo que me pediste (guiño). Voy a ser honesta, al principio el omegaverse puede dar risa, porque es un mundo alternativo, léase de FICCION, incluso como el mismo Shingeki No kyojin, pero si profundizas en la vida del omega y el beta, en la dominación del alpha... termina siendo algo muy dramático, créeme. No sé si todos los que lean este fic lo tomarán de esa manera, pero lo estoy haciendo con la mayor seriedad posible, porque es un tema que ahora me interesa y me apasiona, y que cause risa... no lo sé, no es la intención, pero cada cual es dueño de vivirlo como quiera. Gracias por tu comentario, necesito más críticas para mejorar en mi tarea y espero sigas leyendo la continuación. Besitos de porcelana. Luna.-_

.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime, fic sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Angs... muuucho... sólo eso

.

.

 _ **"No hay barrera, cerradura, ni cerrojo,**_

 _ **que puedas imponer a la libertad de mi mente."**_

 _ **Virginia Woolf**_

.

.

Lo primero que sintió fue un fuerte olor a remedios. Resopló un poco y trató de abrir los ojos, su cuerpo no dolía pero se sentía pesado, nuevamente intentó abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la cortina blanca de la ventana que se mecía suave con la brisa nocturna. La luna redonda se vislumbrara apenas por detrás.

Miró a un costado, se sentía algo débil, tenía una bolsa de suero conectada en las venas e su mano, y otra conexión más arriba que iba a una bolsa de sangre. Giró al otro costado y observó una cabellera castaña sobre la cama. Le tomó unos segundos reconocer que era Eren, que sentado en una silla a su lado se había quedado dormido y reposaba su cabeza a su costado, estaba sosteniendo su mano, la deslizó para sacarla de su agarre y el ojiverde se removió, suspiró cansado, parpadeó un par de veces y lo miró, tenía unas finas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-: Despertaste… - dijo con suavidad y sonrió – Estás en un hospital – se apresuró a contar – Te desmayaste en la ceremonia, perdiste mucha sangre, tuviste un aborto espontáneo. Hace dos días que estás inconsciente. Conseguí que me dejaran pasar gracias a una orden de la jueza. Vincent está bien, tu amigo Farlan lo está cuidando, mañana si estás mejor le diré que lo traiga, no te estreses, no parece pero estás muy delicado y debes recuperarte. Llamaré a la enfermera.

En pocos minutos llegó el médico con dos asistentes, lo auscultaron, midieron sus signos vitales, chequearon el suero, cambiaron la bolsa de sangre que ya estaba casi vacía y le inyectaron un calmante para los dolores.

-: Señor Ackerman – dijo el galeno – Su cuerpo rechazó el embarazo, no fue un aborto normal, es la segunda vez que veo un caso así. Su cuerpo expulsó una gran cantidad de sangre, deberá permanecer al menos dos días más hasta que se estabilice completamente – Levi asintió – Beba sólo agua, debe hidratarse – luego miró a Eren – sorbos cortos, preferentemente con un sorbete. En unos momentos la enfermera le traerá alimento, por ahora solo sopas, flanes y gelatinas, pero debe alimentarse. Bien, ante cualquier cambio, no duden en llamarme.

-: Gracias, doctor – dijo el alpha y se retiraron. Luego sacó una botella chica de agua, la destapó y colocó el sorbete para acercárselo a Levi que estaba sediento – Me quedaré a tu lado, hasta que estés bien.

Levi quería decirle que no lo necesitaba, pero no lo hizo, no quería quedarse solo. Pero estaba algo cansado de que los alphas decidieran por él. Su mente estaba como en una nebulosa, se sentía extraño, como si de pronto empezara a disiparse toda la pasividad en él. Quería gritar, quería… ser libre, quería decidir, quería… elegir por sí mismo.

Al otro día le retiraron la sonda a la que estaba conectado, y con ayuda de Eren pudo tomar un baño, el alpha fue cuidadoso y aunque sentía su mirada ardiente no lo forzó, ni le dijo nada inapropiado. Levi sentía que su cuerpo desprendía un fuerte olor a sangre, pero al menos después del baño este disminuyó bastante. Estaba molesto de depender tanto de otros, pero poco a poco empezaba a recuperar sus fuerzas. Eren lo alimentó con cuidado, era como esa vez en el cautiverio. Con la diferencia que el alpha estaba diferente, no era tan dominante, ni lo miraba con superioridad.

-: Sabes… Vincent es el niño más hermoso que he conocido… nos llevamos bien, hemos jugado mucho estos días, te necesita, estuvo inquieto y repitiendo: papá, papá…

Levi sonrió apenas, necesitaba verlo.

-: Escucha, estuve pensando… yo, no quiero alejarlo de ti, sé que fue un gran shock y me disculpo por eso, pero entiende que no iba a permitir que Erwin pusiera sus manos sobre él, mucho menos después que vi cómo te trató. ¿Entiendes que lo hice para protegerlo, verdad?

-: Erwin no era así… mejor dicho, ocultó muy bien cómo era… igual que tú anudó contra mi voluntad, intentó marcarme también, aunque había prometido respetarme antes del casamiento – explicó Levi con la voz baja, aún débil.

-: ¿Pero entonces porqué seguiste adelante?

-: Iban a quitarme a Vincent, él lo sabía, sólo… quería protegerlo… como tú.

-: Lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo – dijo Eren con tristeza – Mira, no es momento de hablar de esto, creo que lo mejor es que te recuperes, y cuando salgas del hospital tendremos una larga charla, encontraremos la forma de solucionar todo, ¿está bien?

-: Bien…

Sintieron la puerta abrirse y unos pasos ingresando, era Erwin que venía con un ramo de flores, Eren se puso de pie de inmediato mirándolo con bronca.

-: Hola, mi amor – dijo el rubio, ignorando por completo la presencia de Eren, quiso besar a Levi pero el castaño lo empujó por un hombro.

-: ¡No te acerques, desgraciado! – Le tiró amenazante – No permitiré que vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, sólo inténtalo y te arrancaré el brazo.

-: Eso no es algo que tú decidas – le respondió el otro con la misma hostilidad – Levi, es mío.

-: ¡Repite eso bastardo! – le gritó Eren tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa.

-: ¡Oi! – habló el omega con la mayor fuerza que podía - ¿Por qué no se van los dos a la mismísima mierda? Malditos alphas egoístas. ¡No quiero estar con ninguno!

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos.

-: ¡Qué se vayan! – dijo con mayor fuerza y sintió un profundo tirón en el vientre que lo hizo doblarse dolorido.

-: ¿Ves lo que haces, idiota? – escupió Eren al rubio – Te dejaremos descansar, ¿llamo a la enfermera?

Levi asintió apretando la mandíbula, Eren arrastró fuera a Erwin, mientras presionaba el botón de la cama para que viniera la asistencia.

-: ¡Esto no va a quedarse así! – Le dijo Erwin cuando estuvieron afuera - ¡Lo abandonas y luego quiere dártelas de protector!

-: Lo que haya pasado entre nosotros no te incumbe, Levi no tiene ninguna obligación contigo, no está marcado, ni está embarazado ya, así que acepta que no puedes hacer nada al respecto, él no quiere saber nada de ti.

-: ¡De ti tampoco! – retrucó el rubio, con la cara roja de la ira, los puños crujiendo.

-: Ese no es tu maldito problema, nos une un hijo en común, recibirá mi apellido y herencia, tú no tienes nada que hacer ya, lo has perdido todo, ¡maldito hijo de puta violento!

Erwin se le fue encima, y Eren con rápidos reflejos se corrió, para trabarlo con un pie, el rubio derrapó en el suelo, las flores chocando y sus pétalos desparramándose como piezas de un castillo de cartas volado por el viento. Eren se le subió encima y le dio una feroz trompada, el rubio lo agarró con fuerza de la ropa y lo dio vuelta, para asestarle un puñetazo también en el pómulo. Se trenzaron en una feroz pelea, tuvieron que llamar a seguridad y separarlos con descargas eléctricas porque ambos estaban desaforados, por supuesto la peor parte se la llevó Erwin, que salió con la cara hinchada, la nariz fracturada y un par de dientes menos. A Eren se le estaba poniendo el ojo morado, tenía un corte en el labio y una muela fracturada. Pero el castaño no se sentía aliviado en absoluto, si hubiera podido lo hubiera matado.

Luego de todo el alboroto, Eren tuvo que firmar un acta para el hospital para prometer que se comportaría mientras estuviera dentro de sus instalaciones, luego pudo volver a ver a Levi.

Farlan se había acercado, junto a Isabel, Annie y Vincent. El Bebé se largó a llorar entre los brazos de Levi, el pobrecito había extrañado demasiado a su progenitor. Se quedaron hasta que terminó el horario de visita. Para entonces Vincent dormía plácidamente junto a Levi, Eren los tapó con la manta de la cama, les marcó con un dedo sobre los labios que no hicieran ruido y que salieran de la habitación.

Afuera estaba Armin esperándolo.

-: Armin, ¿por qué no avisaste que habías llegado? – preguntó su amigo.

-: Parecían ocupados, no quise interrumpir y ya se termina el horario de visitas de todas maneras.

-: Te presento a Farlan, su pareja Annie e Isabel, son amigos de Levi. Él es Armin mi abogado y uno de mis mejores amigos.

-: Es un placer – Dijo tomando la mano de Isabel y besándola delicadamente, Farlan se sonrió y la chica se puso algo roja – Señor Farlan, lamento nuestra irrupción tan ajetreada la última vez – indicó mientras le ofrecía su mano, el rubio aceptó.

-: Lo entiendo, era necesario, y espero que Levi no se entere, pero me sentí aliviado para ser honesto.

-: Y justamente de esto venía a hablarte Eren, nos ha llegado una notificación del gobierno, ese Erwin se mueve rápido, hizo una denuncia de ilegalidad contra Levi y abandono de persona contra ti. Vamos a necesitar que Levi coopere, haremos una contradenuncia de chantaje y privación ilegítima de la libertad.

-: Como si realmente nosotros fuéramos libres – suspiró Isabel inflando los mofletes.

-: Levi no mentirá – acotó Farlan cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

-: Se nos va a complicar mucho, entonces – dijo Armin – Por otra parte, sé que está delicado, pero creo que es necesario que ustedes se casen lo antes posible, con la denuncia de ilegalidad querrá forzar la custodia de ambos, eso sin contar que tiene la custodia de Vincent al haberlo reconocido como su hijo. Esto está bastante jodido.

-: Pero eres el mejor – dijo Eren confiado - ¿no era que te gustaban los desafíos?

-: Eren hace una semana que duermo mal, estoy haciendo todo lo posible.

-: Si llego a decirle a Levi que se case conmigo ahora me dirá que no, lo conozco.

-: Hablaré con él – dijo Isabel – Armin, ¿podrías darme más información sobre el caso? Entiendo la terquedad de mi hermano, pero sé que si se lo explico apropiadamente entenderá.

-: ¿Hermano? – repitió Eren confundido.

-: Desde ese día que huimos de las viles manos de ustedes – le dijo Isabel mirándolo con rencor – los tres conformamos una fraternidad, algo que va más a allá de la sangre y los papeles, pero claro, eso es algo que los alphas jamás entenderán.

-: Isabel, es suficiente – pidió Farlan instando a que se calme.

-: Bien, acompáñame unos minutos a la cafetería y te explicaré todo, Eren cuando termines reúnete con nosotros, por favor. Farlan, señorita Annie – el rubio hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se fue con la pelirroja.

-: Escucha, Farlan, deja que Vincent se quede esta noche, cuidaré a ambos, cuando se despierte te lo llevaré, pero creo que a Levi le hará mucho bien tenerlo cerca, y él bebé también se puso feliz.

-: De acuerdo, pienso lo mismo. Oye, Eren, mira, no sé qué tan buenas intenciones tengas, pero ya hemos sufrido suficiente, por favor te pido, cuida de Levi y de Vincent, ellos merecen una vida feliz. No tienes idea la buena persona que es Levi, no lo veas simplemente como un omega, tiene sus sentimientos, y aunque sea necesario hacer cosas que satisfagan la "legalidad" que esta sociedad enferma nos exige, sólo te pido que sepas ver más allá de lo que te enseñaron y lo que te dicta tu instinto. Por algo el ser humano tiene razón, o si no seríamos simples animales. No lo mortifiques, no se lo merece, y tú, estás en deuda con él por lo que le pasó.

-: No necesito que me sermonees, sé bien lo que debo hacer.

-: No te estoy sermoneando, Eren, te estoy pidiendo, te suplico, sí así te gusta más, que seas bueno con Levi, ya ha sufrido demasiado. Ojalá tu aparición sea para bien, pero sabiendo de dónde vienes, eso es muy difícil de creer – Farlan suspiró dolido por su hermano – Levi no está solo, no lo olvides.

El alpha lo miró con mala cara, y Annie tomó la mano de Farlan como advertencia. Eren ni siquiera saludó, se giró y se fue a la habitación.

Entró con cautela, se sentó y los observó un largo rato. Nadie sería mejor que él para ellos, nadie mejor que el auténtico alpha padre de su hijo. ¿Cómo podían siquiera dudarlo? Bueno, era cierto que lo habían conocido en circunstancias diferentes, pero poco le importaba lo que un par de omegas envalentonados pensaran. Lo que le dolía profundamente era el rechazo de Levi, ¿por qué resistirse así? Podía entender cuando estaba embarazado, los omegas ponían a sus hijos por encima de todo, incluso de sus alphas, pero ya no estaba ese retoño, lo había abortado, entonces… ¿por qué? Estaba furioso cuando el idiota del rubio había osado meterse, pero ahora reflexionaba sobre la frase de Levi: "¡No quiero estar con ninguno!". ¿Lo habría dicho sólo para que no pelearan aún más? ¿Lo dijo porque se sentía así verdaderamente?

 _"-: ¡Eren! ¡Es sólo un sucio omega! – Le gritó su padre – No te atrevas a ir detrás de él._

 _-: Tiene a mi hijo – respondió Eren con odio – Toda la vida me has dicho lo que debo hacer, ¡soy un alpha como tú! Deja de rebajarme._

 _-: No te lo repetiré Eren, si te vas de aquí, si osas poner un solo pie fuera del laboratorio, ¡te olvidarás de tu linaje! No recibirás un centavo de tu herencia, ¿has entendido?_

 _-: Si intentas detenerme, viejo decrépito, te denunciaré a las autoridades, tengo pruebas de sobra para hundirte._

 _-: Si me hundo yo, lo harás tú y tu hermana también._

 _-: ¡Eren ya cálmate! – Le dijo Mikasa poniéndole una mano en el hombro – Esta es tu familia, aquí es adonde perteneces, ese estropicio de omega debe estar muerto a estas alturas._

 _-: ¡No lo está! Yo lo siento, siento lo que él está sintiendo – dijo poniéndose una mano en el pecho – Él es mi destinado._

 _-: ¡Por amor al cielo! De todas las desgracias posibles tengo un hijo idiota – dijo Grisha refregando su cabellera obscura – Esto es culpa de la estúpida de tu madre, debería haberla matado antes…_

 _-: No hables así de ella – Eren sintió que la ira empezaba a dominarlo, tronó sus dedos cerrándolos en puños, su respiración agitándose._

 _-: Por favor, Eren – decía Mikasa que veía lo que estaba a punto de pasar – No lo escuches, está enojado como tú, sólo se están hiriendo con palabras, si haces un desastre no podrás ir detrás de ese enano. ¡Contrólate! – le habló con "la voz", su hermana también tenía el don, pero rara vez lo usaba, aunque era inútil de un alpha a otro._

 _-: Desherédame, quítame todo, no me importa, iré y recuperaré lo que es mío, debería haberme ido esa misma noche con él._

 _-: ¡Eren! – dijo Mikasa aferrándose a su brazo tratando de detenerlo, pero fue inútil._

 _-: Déjalo – dijo Grisha – No vale la pena, yo ya no tengo un hijo, sólo te tengo a ti, Mikasa, de ahora en adelante serás mi mano derecha, la única…"_

Eren escuchó que Levi se removía, fue a traerle la cena. A los pocos minutos entró con los platos humeantes en una bandeja, evitaba la mirada de Levi.

-: Debes comer, el doctor lo ha pedido. Le dije a Farlan que Vincent se quedaría aquí hasta mañana.

-: Gracias – dijo el omega con la voz un poco más repuesta. Se pudo alimentar solo - ¿No vas a cenar? – Preguntó con cautela mirando al alpha que estaba muy serio - Estás lastimado – dijo Levi mirando los moretones de su rostro y los nudillos lastimados.

-: No tengo hambre, y esto no es nada – dijo refiriéndose a los golpes - oye, debo reunirme con Armin, mi abogado, volveré luego, ¿necesitas algo?

Levi negó con la cabeza, Eren se retiró.

-0-

Cuando llegó a la cafetería se detuvo unos minutos para apreciar la escena. Su amigo Armin sonriendo como nunca a la pelirroja que le sonreía de igual manera. Él le señalaba cosas en las hojas, luego la miraba a los ojos y le decía cosas que hacían que la chica se desternillara de risas. Eran como un par de enamorados divirtiéndose, le llamó mucho la atención, ya que no había conocido nunca esas expresiones en el rostro de su amigo, quien mayormente no mostraba demasiado interés en otros.

Conocía a Armin desde la escuela primaria, desde que había entrado "a la organización" de su padre, había perdido un poco el contacto con él. Pero dese el día que decidió irse contó siempre con su ayuda incondicional, le debía muchos favores. Se acercó tranquilo, sintiendo de inmediato la tensión en la pelirroja y unas miradas acusadoras de su parte.

-: Ya vine – dijo tomando asiento.

-: Si hizo tarde, será mejor que me vaya – dijo Isabel.

-: ¿Te acompaño? – Ofreció Armin caballerosamente – No es bueno que una señorita ande por las calles, sola, a esta hora.

-: No, gracias, Armin. Farlan me espera abajo, me escribió hace unos momentos. Mañana vendré a hablar con mi hermano, ¿estarás aquí? – dijo mientras un tenue rubor le atacaba los pómulos.

-: Sí, claro, desde temprano, hay que explicarle muchas cosas a Levi, y sería de mucha utilidad tenerte aquí.

-: Bien, vendré lo más temprano posible.

-: Te espero, acompáñala afuera – trató de colaborar Eren.

-: Ya vuelvo – dijo su amigo, pero la pelirroja no se despidió, solo lo miró con seriedad.

Una vez que se retiraron, Eren suspiró y pidió dos cafés cargados, tenían para un buen rato.

-0-

Todo se complicaba, tendría que buscar un trabajo adecuado, de acuerdo a lo que Armin había sugerido, tenía suficiente para vivir tranquilo un tiempo, pero sin duda que no sería bueno para la corte, tendría que hablar con Levi para ver si podía vivir un tiempo en su casa, para ahorrar costos y para hacerle creer a la corte que eran una pareja feliz.

Sabía que iba a ser duro, pero no tanto, estaba acostumbrado a la buena vida, esforzarse demasiado no estaba dentro de sus parámetros de formación y mucho menos dentro de sus expectativas. Pero quería estar con ellos. Se sentó en la silla, Levi estaba despierto contemplando a Vincent. Era malditamente hermoso, de sólo mirarlo sentía que le temblaba el estómago, por lo que corrió la mirada. Le tembló su mano derecha y suspiró largo y tendido intentando dominarse, su instinto se le filtraba por todos sus poros, le gritaba que lo sometiera, que lo hiciera suyo, que lo marcara para que ningún otro alpha pudiera siquiera reclamarlo, empezaba a dolerle la cabeza intentando tan arduamente dominar sus pensamientos… sus sentimientos… Anhelaba verlo, le había pasado dos veces que tuvo oportunidades de lidiar con su lívido en la compañía de otros omegas, no sólo no había podido siquiera besarlos, sino que cuando sintió las caricias de los otros, tuvo que alejarse rápidamente antes de vomitarles en la cara. Siempre se daba a sí mismo la misma explicación, eran una pareja destinada.

Sin embargo, apenas se había cruzado con Levi, apenas había sentido su olor, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza, ¿por qué solo él sentía esa dependencia enfermiza?, Su pierna se movía nerviosamente, mientras cruzaba los brazos y seguía reflexionando. ¿Acaso Levi no la sentía? ¿O sí la sentía pero simplemente estaba actuando? Las entrañas le quemaban, deseaba tanto escuchar su llamado, deseaba tanto verlo necesitado de él, ¿sentía necesidad de él… o no? ¿Y si realmente él no lo quería a su lado? Ese pensamiento lo congeló, le dolió el pecho. No imposible, era un omega, un omega necesita un alpha, un omega sin alpha no era posible, no era… legal…

-: ¿Estás bien? – la suave voz de Levi hizo que se desconcentrara y lo mirara…

-: Sí… estoy… bien… Oye, estuve hablando con Armin… mmm... – otro suspiro cargado – olvídalo, necesito ir a dar una vuelta, mañana te contaré. Me quedaré afuera, así que descansa tranquilo.

-: Oi, Eren – Levi se sentó con dificultad y arropó a Vincent que apenas se movió un poco – No lo hice antes, pero… gracias… me refiero, a haber detenido la boda.

-: Oh, eso, no te preocupes. Pero Erwin nos dará muchos dolores de cabeza a partir de ahora. No te preocupes, estaré allí para ayudarte, los, ayudarlos – se corrigió.

-: ¿Lo haces por Vincent? – Eren se acercó un poco, pero luego pareció arrepentirse y retrocedió.

-: Por él… y por ti también… Sé que no crees en las parejas destinadas, probablemente hace tres años atrás yo tampoco, pero ahora… Quiero ser tu pareja, Levi… Tú… - Eren se detuvo, sentía que se le oprimía el pecho, no más bien como si le faltara el aire, levantó la cara y Levi lo estaba mirando seriamente – Ol-olvídalo.

Salió casi corriendo de la habitación, fue hasta el baño público del hospital y se encerró en un cubículo, recién entonces parecía que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, estaba agitado, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Él no era así, por lo general controlaba muy bien sus emociones, de echo su padre habría logrado que se convirtiera en un verdadero soldado y escudo de su corporación. Era al que más le exigía, el que mejor acataba las órdenes y manejaba los omegas. Pero desde el día que había conocido a Levi algo se había quebrado dentro de él.

Eren había visto a su madre morir a manos de su padre, tenía doce años, estaba acostumbrado a que la maltrataran, casi como si fuera pan de cada día. Mikasa era su media hermana, hija de una omega que era amante de su padre. Grisha al enterarse que estaba embarazada la capturó, le hizo tener a la bebé y luego la abandonó a su suerte, o al menos eso había dicho. Su madre los crió a ambos por igual. Su madre… Eren sentía que sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas, ¿qué? Se asustó un poco, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? Ni siquiera había llorado en su funeral, de hecho Mikasa había sido la más afectada. Bajó la tapa del váter y se sentó mientras secaba las lágrimas con papel, estaba tan cabreado, porque no era capaz de dominarse. Los recuerdos lo atacaron, como si fueran minas explotando en su cerebro.

 _"Su madre suplicando y recibiendo un puntapié. Su madre gimiendo al curarse las heridas del rostro. Su madre llorando a escondidas. Bajando la cabeza todo el tiempo, sin poder mirar a Grisha a la cara. Comiendo siempre en la cocina. Mirándolo con infinito amor. Cantándole cuando se lastimaba jugando. Abrazándolo cuando estaba enfermo…"_

¿Por qué no lo vio antes? ¿Por qué ahora? Él no había hecho nada, incluso Mikasa había recibido un par de golpes por defenderla, no él. Él solo se quedaba petrificado mirando todo, sin hacer nada… sin mover un dedo…

 _"-: Mika – le dijo a la chica que lloraba en un rincón con el labio partido – No debes contradecir a padre, él sabe lo que hace._

 _-: La está lastimando, Eren – decía la chica entre llantos amargos – La lastima mucho._

 _-: Está bien…_

 _-: ¿Cómo puede estar eso bien? – replicaba la niña con sollozos más fuertes. Eren limpiando las lágrimas sin expresión en el rostro._

 _-: Porque es una omega…"_

Lloró amargamente, como si de repente empezara a tener conciencia de todos sus actos. ¿Había vivido anestesiado todos esos años? Era un alpha, era el que decidía, el que determinaba, el que ordenaba, el que… ¿golpeaba? Se giró rápidamente y apenas si tuvo tiempo de abrir la tapa del váter para vomitar descontroladamente. Se sintió enfermo, de solo pensar siquiera en ponerle un dedo encima a Levi. Cuando al fin pudo levantarse un poco, tiró la cadena y se lavó la boca varias veces. Se miró en el espejo, su semblante demacrado, ¿qué mierda estaba pasando con él? Tal vez no debería darle tantas vueltas al asunto, seguramente era el estrés, sí, eso, lo complicado que se estaba poniendo todo.

Volvió a la habitación, no pudo siquiera girar el pomo, simplemente se volvió a los asientos de la sala de espera y se quedó allí tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Se despertó de inmediato al escuchar el llantito de su hijo, bostezo y se estiró y entró a la habitación. Levi lo cargaba en sus brazos, le dolía muchísimo el cuello por la mala posición en que había dormido, afortunadamente y si todo salía bien, ese sería el último día en el hospital. Era momento de hablar.

-: Buenos días – le dijo Levi – Tiene hambre.

-: Iré a buscar a la enfermera – dijo Eren tomando el biberón.

Levi miró a la figura marchándose, se veía como mierda, seguramente por todas las noches en el hospital, nunca lo había visto acostarse, sólo irse durante breves lapsos para bañarse y volver de inmediato. Tenía que ceder un poco, estaba tratando de ayudarlos, y de cuidar que nadie perturbara sus sueños. Eso no lo eximía de su pasado, nunca lo haría… ¿Pero ahora qué? Erwin lo había denunciado ante el Comité de Control Natal, organismo nacional que regulaba los nacimientos de padres omegas. Su hijo no estaba registrado, no tenía pareja, ni estaba marcado y de ninguna manera volvería con Erwin, antes muerto… Entonces… Eren…

El ojiverde entró y le entregó el biberón, mientras dejaba una distancia prudente entre ellos.

-: Luego que termine de alimentarse, Vincent, será mejor que lo lleve con Farlan, tendremos una ardua reunión Armin, tú y yo. Hay mucho que explicarte, sé que aún estás delicado, pero créeme que no podemos dilatar más las cosas, la presión de la autoridades se está sintiendo.

-: De acuerdo – aceptó Levi, se sentó y terminó de darle de comer a Vincent, mientras el niño tocaba el rostro del omega y su cabello. Eren tuvo que aceptar que el omega se veía increíblemente hermoso con esa sonrisa suave que adornaba su cara, daría cualquier cosa para que lo mirara de la misma manera que lo hacía con Vincent.

Luego que el niño terminó el biberón, Levi dejó que lo cargara, el bebé se sonrió divertido y Eren frotó sus narices mientras le hablaba divertido.

-: Hazlo eructar o te vomitará – aconsejó el omega, el ojiverde había aprendido eso en esos días, lo puso contra su hombro, sosteniendo sus piernitas y golpeó muy suave su espalda, el niño se divertía y se reía. Después de un rato abrió la boca y largó un fuerte eructo.

-: Wow, eso fue un exceso – le dijo Eren juguetonamente.

-: Herencia tuya – dijo Levi por lo bajo y el alpha lo miró incrédulo.

-: Bien, iré a llevarlo – avisó Eren – Levi se acercó y lo besó en la frente, le alcanzó el bolsito con las cosas y lo vio partir.

-: Te veré pronto Vincent, espera por mí, sé un chico bueno.

Eren tomó un taxi para llegar donde Farlan y dejar al bebé, también le costó despegarse. Era una cosita tan linda y tierna que no se cansaba de jugar con él. Cuando regresó ya estaba Armin en Isabel conversando en la sala de espera, sin duda la atracción entre ellos era innegable. Eso no era nada bueno, un omega y un beta, pero si todos los amigos de Levi eran como él, ni modo.

Saludó y decidieron ingresar a la habitación luego de tocar. Luego de la presentación, Levi sentado en la cama y los otros tres en sillas, Armin abrió su portafolio y sacó sendos papeles para empezar a explicar.

-: Bien, lo más urgente a resolver es el tema de que no estés marcado, ni unido a un alpha – dijo el rubio mirando con seriedad a Levi – Erwin recurrió al amparo de leyes nacionales, específicamente la ley de Control Natal y ahora la Comisión anda detrás de nuestros pasos. Esto es lo más relevante, ya que se te acusa de ocultarle información al gobierno, Levi. Esto se paga con la cárcel.

-: ¡Malditos alphas y sus leyes de mierda! – dijo Isabel exaltada.

-: ¿Qué recomiendas Armin? – preguntó Eren ignorando el drama de la pelirroja.

-: Bueno, creo que no deberían perder más tiempo, y casarse de inmediato – Levi levantó la mirada algo molesto.

-: ¿Acaso es la única solución?

Eren tragó duro e intentó que la respuesta del omega no le molestara, pero era casi imposible.

-: Bueno, eso sería lo más recomendable, pero en caso de que no quisieras, lo más adecuado sería que Eren reconociera la paternidad de Vincent cuanto antes y que corrigieran su apellido. Esto sería con un análisis de ADN primero, claro está. Luego… mira no estoy seguro pero tal vez algún papel de protección legal… de alguna forma debes tener un alpha que te ampare, y si no conoces a alguien más aparte de Eren… pues él debería ser tu guardián legal, es lo máximo que se puede hacer… ¿realmente no podrías considerar…? – Armin dejó la pregunta abierta.

-: Vamos bro, esto está muy complicado, Armin me ha explicado todo y he pedido ayuda en la agrupación, al parecer esto es lo mejor para ti y Vincent, no seas terco.

-: Bueno, basta – habló Eren sin poder aguantarse – No nos casaremos, de manera que empieza los otros trámites Armin.

El abogado y la omega lo miraron sorprendidos con la boca abierta. Eren sintió un dolor profundo como si se desgarrara su pecho, tenía que irse de ese lugar. Levi lo miró de reojo y luego desvió la mirada.

-: Oigan, oigan ¿Qué tal si se calman los dos? – Pidió Isabel frunciendo el ceño.

-: No me digas lo que tengo que hacer – Eren estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios – Si él no me quiere a su lado, no le rogaré – dijo señalando a Levi – ¿Así es como quieres esto, Levi? Perfecto. Armin explícale el resto, yo me largo.

Salió como una tromba del hospital, otra vez la opresión en el pecho, otra vez el profundo dolor. Prendió un cigarrillo, mientras sentía otra vez las lágrimas escociéndole los ojos, se metió en un callejón obscuro, y comenzó a patear unas bolsas de basura que estaban apiladas.

-: ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – se limpió con la manga las lágrimas, inspirando y exhalando con fuerza para detener el huracán de sentimientos que se desplegaba dentro suyo.

Había sacrificado todo, lo había dejado todo, por su hijo y por ese terco omega que a pesar que su cuerpo lo necesitaba seguía rechazándolo, que aunque lo había salvado de caer en las manos de ese alpha salvaje, lo miraba despectivamente. Y lo peor no era enfrentar eso, podía entender que al omega le llevara un tiempo acostumbrarse de nuevo a él, lo que no podía soportar era ese profundo dolor que lo sacudía desde la raíz del pelo a la punta de los pies. Dejándolo vulnerable… ¡No, eso sí que no! Recordó las palabras de su padre, antes tan adoradas y admiradas y ahora tan aborrecidas: _"Un alpha jamás pide permiso, el omega te pertenece, es como un libro al que le puedes arrancar una hoja… o todas…"_

Volvió a secarse las lágrimas, definitivamente le hacía daño estar cerca de Levi.

¿Cometí un error? ¿Debería haberme quedado en la corporación? No… Vincent me necesita, eso es un hecho, hice bien… Mamá… lo hice por ti también…

.

By Luna de Acero… lagrimeando también…


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. A, cómo, hoy no es sábado? Ah no? Ok, dejaré esto aquí y me iré muy despacio... muuuy... (sale corriendo).

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Respuesta para Sassy:** Cariño, leí de nuevo mi respuesta anterior, probablemente tengas razón, el tono de la misma era algo exaltado, por lo que públicamente te pido disculpas, no me gusta que se sientan "regañados", yo no tengo porqué hacerlo, TODOS, son libres de opinar lo que sientan, incluso si se trata de una crítica. Pasa que empezaste tu review con "No me gusta el omegaverse", pues no quiero ser la culpable de lo que termines odiando, quiero seguir recibiendo tus réplicas, para mi todas las opiniones son importantes. Sólo quería explicar esos aspectos del fic que no entendías o con los que no estabas de acuerdo. Pero contestar desde el otro lado de la pantalla también puede prestar a malinterpretaciones, ya que la letra escrita no es lo mismo que un diálogo. Nuevamente, te pido disculpas si te hice pasar un mal momento, soy muy efusiva para expresarme y creo que me pasé de la raya. Estaría muy a gusto si dejaras un nuevo review para mí. Desde ya muchas gracias por tus colaboraciones y por dejarme tu opinión. Besos.

Ahora si, enjoy! Espero sus réplicas también, y bueno, disculpen la demora, igual el miércoles subo la actu, así no esperan tanto.

.

.

 _ **"La libertad nunca es dada voluntariamente por el opresor.**_

 _ **Debe ser demandada por el oprimido."**_

 _ **Martin Luther King**_

.

.

Finalmente Eren tuvo que mudarse con Levi, decidieron de mutuo acuerdo que no se casarían. Levi no quería tener que hacerlo por la fuerza, y de todas maneras ya con Eren presente y reclamando sus derechos sobre el niño, creía que tenía una buena posibilidad. El juicio empezaría en dos semanas, y tenían reuniones diarias con Armin en su oficina para revisar libros y más libros de leyes.

Eren no le dirigía la palabra más que para lo absolutamente necesario respecto a Vincent. El bebé parecía feliz con la presencia del alpha, y Levi no le perdía pisada, siempre buscaba algún lugar estratégico y espiaba su comportamiento. No confiaba en él, pero se daba cuenta que al menos respecto a su hijo no podía quejarse. El ojiverde se desvivía por él.

Eren consiguió un trabajo en el banco local, siempre los alphas conseguían los mejores puestos sin tener que rogar demasiado. Las empresas en general medían sus estatus de acuerdo a la cantidad de alphas contratados, y en un pueblo en que su población se reducía al 40%, éstos eran muy buscados. El castaño trabaja una jornada completa de 8 horas, desde las 9 de la mañana a las 6 de la tarde, luego regresaba, se bañaba, jugaba con Vincent hasta que el niño se dormía y luego se retiraba a descansar.

-: Hay comida en el horno – le dijo Levi llevando a un Vincent completamente dormido en brazos.

-: No, gracias – respondió el hombre parcamente mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Levi estaba tranquilo, pero aun así ponía seguro en su puerta por las noches. Aunque su instinto le dijera que Eren no era de los que atacaban y doblegaban, su desconfianza lo superaba y no podía evitarlo. Sin embargo, no es como si esperara algo del alpha, nuevamente estaba en una posición obligada, aunque esta vez no tenía que hacer más que prestarle un cuarto de su casa.

Eren se había comprado su propia bicicleta. Desde el juzgado habían recibido el pedido del reconocimiento de paternidad junto con los análisis de ADN, se esperaba que unos diez días ya estuviera el cambio de apellido listo. Armin iba y venía, junto con Isabel que se le había vuelto inseparable, para agilizar los trámites y seguir buscando recursos legales para consolidar su caso.

-: Levi, no puedes decir eso en la corte, o tendremos que ponerlo de manera que no suene como una rebeldía de tu parte.

Eren escuchaba todo atentamente pero cada vez participaba menos de las reuniones. Suspiró molesto, mientras miraba como Isabel jugaba con Vincent y lo entretenía.

-: Suficiente Armin, me duele la cabeza, vamos afuera, necesito algo de aire.

-: Pero aun no terminamos con esta parte – dijo el pelinegro molesto.

-: Solo unos malditos minutos, Levi – habló rudamente el alpha – Vamos, Armin.

Caminaron alrededor de la casa, por un sendero que se perdía entre los árboles.

-: Ey, ¿estás bien? – preguntó el rubio con cautela.

-: No, no estoy bien. Escucha, necesito preguntarte algo. Si yo digo en la corte que los abandoné… pero que me arrepentí y volví por ellos… ¿cuáles son los riesgos?

Armin se rascó la nuca y lo miró preocupado.

-: Bueno, si Levi colabora con tu confesión, creo que tenemos grandes posibilidades de salir airosos. Es decir, lo más probable que Smith lo niegue y cuente la versión de Levi, voy a serte honesto Eren, a la corte le va a importar tres rábanos la opinión de Levi, lo que un omega opine no es relevante. Pero hay dos aspectos problemáticos, uno, que no lo hayas marcado, pero podríamos decir… que como no lo ibas a considerar una pareja estable decidiste no hacerlo, eso sería una opción, pero luego viene la segunda cuestión y es la más grave, porqué Levi no informó al gobierno sobre su estado…

-: Bueno, para que no quitaran a Vincent de su lado, ¿eso no es suficiente?

-: No, si fue abandonado se considera un acto de rebeldía no avisar a las autoridades.

-: Es un poco injusto, ¿no crees?

Armin miró asombrado a su amigo, lo conocía bastante bien y le sorprendía que considerara que algo podía ser injusto para un omega, ¿quién era ese hombre y qué había hecho con Eren? Sin dudas estaba cambiando, y para ser honesto, le gustaba demasiado ese cambio.

-: Veamos… si digo que mi familia no aprobaba nuestra relación, y que entonces le pedí que se fuera y me esperara…

-: Eso no explica la falta de la marca…

-: Mierda, bueno, deberemos seguir pensando…

-0-

Eren estaba estudiando un manual que le habían dado en el trabajo, odiaba las rutinas, odiaba seguir órdenes, odiaba la situación actual, si al menos Levi lo aceptara, todo sería más fácil. Se refregó las cienes, suspirando pesado. Vincent corrió hacia el sol sonriendo y tirando de su pantalón. Lo levantó en sus brazos y le sonrió.

-: Vamos, Vincent, deja a papá estudiar – sintió la voz de Levi y el niño chilló alegre abrazando a Eren del cuello.

-: Déjalo unos minutos – dijo el ojiverde poniendo el manual en la mesa – También necesito una pausa.

-: ¿Quieres darle la cena? – preguntó Levi con cautela.

-: Sí, lo haré.

A los pocos minutos Vincent estaba sentado en su sillita de comer, con el babero y la cara llena de puré de papas, calabazas y zanahorias. Eren se reía de su desastre, e intentaba limpiarlo con una servilleta. Levi le dejó un té de hierbas con hielo sobre la mesa y el alpha miró de reojo la bebida, era la primera vez en un mes de convivencia que Levi le acercaba algo.

-: Es tilo, te ayudará a relajarte un poco, estás tenso.

Eren quiso rechazarlo, pero prefirió no decir nada, Levi se sentó frente a ellos, riendo de vez en cuando al ver los esfuerzos del alpha para que Vincent comiera y no se hiciera una mascarilla facial con el puré. Luego tuvieron que bañarlo porque el cabello negro del niño estaba lleno de comida. Así encargándose del bebé parecían una familia completamente normal. Luego Levi se lo llevó para hacerlo dormir, Eren volvió al fastidioso manual.

Ya era algo tarde cuando Levi regresó y se sentó frente a él en la mesa. El ojiverde trató de ignorarlo, su orgullo estaba bastante lastimado, y empezaba a darse cuenta que se estaba cabreando con su actitud, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero no iba a humillarse más.

El vaso reposaba intacto al lado del alpha. Levi lo miró unos instantes.

-: Oi, creo que deberíamos hablar.

-: Ahora no, estoy ocupado – respondió Eren.

-: Deja eso un momento y hablemos – la voz de Levi se volvió dura, Eren cerró el manual y lo puso en la mesa de inmediato, como si… hubiera seguido una orden. Se quedó mirando el libro detenidamente. Luego miró a Levi, al parecer el omega no había notado nada – Escucha, vamos a tener que convivir un buen tiempo, y creo que sería mejor si ambos pusiéramos de nuestra parte para que no fuera tan difícil. Vincent te quiere – el ojiverde apenas podía llevar el hilo de la conversación – Me doy cuenta que estás haciendo tu mejor esfuerzo y yo… quiero colaborar también, no quiero que nos evitemos como la peste. ¿Eren? – dijo el omega al ver que el otro no le estaba prestando atención.

-: Estoy cansado, iré a dormir, hablamos mañana – dijo en forma apresurada y se puso de pie. De repente su propio instinto le indicaba que debía irse de allí.

-: Espera – dijo Levi poniéndose de pie al ver que el otro hacía lo mismo.

Eren se quedó quieto y abrió sus ojos, no, eso no era posible. Miró a Levi con el ceño fruncido y le habló entre dientes con ira contenida.

-: No oses ordenarme nada.

-: ¿Qué? No te estaba ordenando – habló Levi desconcertado. Se acercó unos pasos y Eren retrocedió - ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco pálido.

-: ¡No te me acerques! – dijo el alpha casi en un gruñido usando La Voz. Levi lo miró sorprendido primero y luego un poco cabreado. Finalmente Eren suspiró y pudo marcharse. Cerró la puerta de su habitación, sus manos temblaban, ¿qué había sido eso? Su corazón latía apresurado.

-: Idiota – dijo Levi para levantar el vaso de la mesa y llevarlo al fregadero. Sólo intentaba ser amable, no tenía caso, todos los alphas eran iguales.

-0-

Isabel bebió de su malteada de frutilla, miraba coquetamente al rubio frente a ella. Para ser un beta era de lo más atractivo, o al menos eso pensaba la pelirroja. Era la primera vez que alguien le calaba tan hondo en sus sentimientos.

-: Así que tienes 22 años, te gusta leer, y te gusta arriesgarte en las marchas rebeldes – recapituló Armin mirándola con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-: Y tú tienes 26, eres abogado, vives con tu abuelo y aspiras a ser fiscal de distrito.

-: ¿A qué aspiras tú Isabel? – dijo el profesional mirándola con interés mientras bebía un sorbo de su jugo de naranja. La chica bajó la mirada y jugo nerviosamente con sus dedos.

-: Yo… quiero ser libre… y que mis hermanos omegas también lo sean… no te rías.

-: No lo haría – dijo el joven con seriedad, en verdad admiraba el espíritu tenaz de la jovencita – en realidad, a mí también me gustaría lo mismo. No por nada estudié leyes. Creo que este mundo se ha vuelto miserablemente injusto.

Isabel sintió que su corazón se encendía, latía apresurado, y una sensación de vacío en el estómago se apoderó de ella. Era la primera vez que veía a un profesional de la talla de Armin tomarse en serio sus palabras, la mayoría de sus conocidos, incluso sus hermanos del alma, siempre le decían que era en vano.

-: Nunca dejaré de luchar, mientras tenga sangre en mi cuerpo y mi corazón para bombearla, yo no dejaré de hacer todo lo posible, aunque sea menos que un grano de arena en una playa.

-: Eres en verdad muy especial, Isa – largó el rubio sin dejar de mirarla – cuéntame más sobre tus ideales, la forma apasionada en que hablas me encanta.

La joven se ruborizó un poco, pero no dudó en complacer el pedido del ojiceleste.

-0-

-: Bro – dijo Isabel tirada en la cama de Levi, abrazando un almohadón.

-: ¿Mmm? – pronunció Levi mientras doblaba perfectamente la ropa recién retirada de la soga.

-: Creo que… creo que estoy enamorada… - luego se tapó el rostro con sus manos.

-: ¿Del abogaducho? – preguntó el pelinegro sonriendo al verla tan avergonzada.

-: Es una buena persona… es tan gentil y amable, además, me ha enseñado cosas muy valiosas sobre las leyes, creo que quiero ser abogada.

Levi se sentó y le desordenó un poco el flequillo. En verdad estaba contento, lo poco que había tratado con Armin le había parecido un tipo genial, muy comprometido con su trabajo, pacífico y además increíblemente inteligente, lástima que era un beta. A veces la sociedad no veía con buenos ojos esas uniones, pero después de todo se trataba de Isabel, se imaginaba que algo así pasaría tarde o temprano, y se alegraba que ella fuera correspondida.

-: No lo vuelvas loco – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-: ¡Bro! – Protestó apenas la joven – Entonces… ¿lo apruebas?

-: ¿Viniste a buscar mi aprobación? – Preguntó Levi y ella asintió enérgicamente – No tengo nada que decir en contra, Armin me cae bien. ¿Ya se te propuso?

-: No… aun… pero me ha dicho cosas tan lindas… cuando estoy esperándolo para que me busque, siento hormigas en el estómago – dijo girando con una sonrisa imposible de quitarse – Bro… nos dimos un beso ayer – luego volvió a taparse la cara con las manos, Levi casi se rio, pero mantuvo la compostura – Sentí que el mundo se me daba vuelta.

-: Me alegra que te estén pasando esas cosas… Hablaré con él.

-: ¡Bro, no! – chilló desesperada.

-: Claro que sí, que sepa que hay gente que te cuida. Ahora levanta tu trasero y ayúdame en la cocina, esto merece ser festejado con la tarta de frutas más deliciosa que pueda hacer.

-: ¡Kyaaa! – gritó alegre la pelirroja – Oye, no lo asustes, ¿eh?

-: No te preocupes, sólo le diré que le cortaré la garganta si te hace llorar.

-: ¡Bro! Oye, estuve pensando – dijo sentándose – Por qué… ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad a Eren? Se la diste a ese hijo de puta engreído.

-: ¿Me lo dice la omega rebelde? ¿Qué acepte y me someta a un alpha?

-: Armin me contó muchas cosas, además él… esa vez… te dejó escapar, ¿no?

-: Porque sabía que esperaba un hijo suyo, de otra manera la historia hubiera sido diferente.

-: Te mira con amor, bro, hasta un mosquito sin cerebro se daría cuenta. Al principio me chocó que se apareciera, no te miento, pero ahora no tengo ese mal presentimiento como con Erwin. Bro – dijo aferrándose a su brazo – Es guapo, está tratando de hacer las cosas bien… y no me digas que no te atrae, cuando estuvimos encerrados no podías dejar de estar encima suyo.

-: Un puto beso y ahora eres la reina de los consejos – dijo el otro resoplando.

-: Piénsalo, ¿ok? Los vi manejarse con Vincent, hacen una linda pareja, sólo considéralo, y no seas tan cerrado. No sea que te arrepientas luego.

-: Vamos, que si dices una cosa más, no hago la tarta – amenazó el pelinegro.

-0-

-: Parece que Armin e Isabel se llevan bien – trató de iniciar conversación Levi, Eren se veía más relajado. Volvió a dejar un vaso de té a su lado.

-: Bueno, sí, nunca vi a Armin tan interesado en alguien. Es un buen chico, en verdad lo es – Eren levantó el vaso y bebió un trago, se sorprendió de encontrarlo muy delicioso – Esto está muy bueno.

-: ¿Te… te gusta el pastel de frutas? – El ojiverde lo miró sin entender – Hice uno.

-: Me gustaría probarlo – aceptó el alpha, Levi no iba a admitirlo pero se alegró internamente, fue a la cocina, sirvió y le trajo una tajada.

-: Vaya, esto está delicioso – aceptó Eren, llevando otro pedazo a la boca. Levi se sentó frente a él.

-: Mi nombre completo es Levi Ackerman, tengo 21 años, se me da bien cocinar, me gusta el orden y la limpieza, me gustan los libros sobre detectives, política y economía – el alpha dejó de masticar para escucharlo atentamente – Me gusta la música clásica, los violines y los pianos. No me gusta la música romántica. Como de todo en general, pero odio las berenjenas y los melones.

El pelinegro hizo una pausa, unos segundos en los que el silencio reinó, ahora se sentía algo estúpido, pero en verdad quería que Eren se diera cuenta que era más que un agujero para llenar.

-: Mi nombre completo es Eren Jaeger – habló el ojiverde y Levi lo escuchó – Tengo 25 años, en marzo cumplo mis 26. Me gustan los deportes, la vida sana, odio el olor de los cigarrillos, no me gusta leer, me gusta el rock y el canto lírico – Levi se sorprendió de este dato – No me gustan las verduras, y hasta hace unos minutos creía que no me gustaba el té helado, pero éste está muy bueno. Y es un sacrilegio que no te gusten los melones.

Levi sonrió muy sutilmente y continuó.

-: No conocí a mi padre, me habían dicho que nos había abandonado, pero luego me enteré que en realidad lo atraparon en una manifestación y lo mataron. Era un beta – Eren se sorprendió de esta confesión, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco mostrando verdadero interés en la historia del omega – Mi madre fue una luchadora incansable de los derechos de los omegas, fue muy conocida en su tiempo, pero su lucha la orilló a que los políticos la odiaran, por lo que la secuestraron y se la llevaron al mercado negro, nunca volví a saber de ella, sólo escuché que está muerta. Un tío me cobijó un par de años, pero eventualmente tuve que trabajar y valerme por mí mismo. Tampoco me gustan los cigarrillos.

-: Me parezco a mi madre – dijo Eren de inmediato – ella murió… mi padre la asesinó. Yo tenía 12 años, quería enseñarnos a mi hermana Mikasa y a mí que él era el que mandaba, pero es un pobre tipo. Tengo un tío que vive en María, se llama Zeke, y una prima, Hanji.

-: Ella era mi mejor amiga – comentó Levi y Eren lo miró sorprendido – a través de ella conocí a tu tío Zeke… - Levi recordó con dolor – Me traicionaron, dijeron que podían retirar mi útero y así tener una vida similar a la de un beta, tu tío fue el que me entregó a tu padre. Fui… engañado.

-: Lo siento mucho… - Eren comenzó a sentir como si se hundiera en un pantano, como si no pudiera evitar se succionado hasta el fondo, miles de sentimientos se despertaban como rosas negras abriendo sus pétalos, enterrando sus espinas en su corazón, comenzó a sentir que el aire le faltaba, levantó la vista y se dio cuenta que de alguna manera estaba absorbiendo los sentimientos de Levi, estaba pasando otra vez. Levi tenía una triste mirada, demasiado, sintió ganas de llorar, él que no había llorado en el funeral de su madre, otra vez…

-: No sirven de nada las disculpas, Eren… ¿Cuántos? ¿Cuántos omegas pasaron por sus manos, desgraciando sus vidas, arruinándolas, sólo porque ustedes querían hacer dinero? Como si fuéramos menos que ganado…

Eren jadeó sintiendo como si el pecho se le fuera a quebrar en dos, se llevó una mano ahí, de repente las miradas de los más de trescientos omegas que había visto en cautiverio se dirigieron a él, sus ojos doloridos, desesperanzados… Agotados, quebrados de tanto llorar y sufrir, sus gargantas con moretones, sus cuerpos con golpes… Sintió como si su cuerpo se llenara de esa angustia al punto de sentir que lo iban a ahogar. Lanzó un gemido terrible, mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos y Levi lo miró sorprendido.

-: ¿Eren?

El alpha se puso de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza, se giró velozmente para ir a su cuarto.

-: ¡Eren, espera! – el cuerpo del alpha se detuvo de inmediato, cayendo de rodillas y resoplando… con un sentimiento nunca antes experimentado con tanta intensidad… terror. Levi se acercó despacio y trató de tocarlo en el hombro.

-: ¡No! – gimoteó Eren – De-déjame ir… déjame…

Levi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, una alpha… rogando, su sangre comenzó a calentarse rápidamente, y suspiró extasiado.

-: Mírame, Eren – el alpha se giró despacio, sus ojos húmedos… con miedo. Levi se sintió… poderoso, se agachó para estar a su altura y se acercó despacio, podía sentir el perfume del alpha contaminado, era cómo ver un reflejo de sí mismo. ¿Así me veo yo?, pensó sin siquiera estar demasiado consciente de lo que acontecía. Lamió la mejilla de Eren, sintiendo su piel erizándose, se sentía tan delicioso, como si un hambre voraz le naciera de las entrañas, deseaba tanto... morderlo... dejarle sus dientes marcados por todos lados.

-: Basta… - susurró Eren muy despacio.

Esa palabra hizo que se rompiera el encanto, Levi se puso de pie y retrocedió, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre. Eren no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad, corrió rápidamente, se metió en su cuarto y echó cerrojo. Se apoyó en la puerta y se deslizó hasta el piso. Sólo sentía la sangre latiendo en sus cienes, el corazón desbocado y loco. No, no había sido su imaginación, esto era real. Sólo entonces comprendió, porqué Kuschel había sido una omega tan especial y tan famosa.

-0-

-: Bien, según estos informes médicos, Levi si fue marcado por Erwin, pero su cuerpo rechazó la marca – dijo Armin mirando de reojo a su amigo que parecía algo perdido - ¿Eren?

-: Sí, entonces podemos usar eso, ¿no? Decir que él no puede recibir una marca.

Ambos estaban en un café del pueblo, Eren lo había citado a solas.

-: Entonces Levi no testificará.

-: No. Lo haré yo, y eso será lo que diremos, que yo lo marqué antes de irse, que le dije que se escondiera, pero no sabía que su marca había desaparecido y que asustado Levi huyó, pero que ahora me haré cargo.

-: Sabes que si dices algo así la jueza pedirá que ustedes se casen.

-: Pero nos sacaremos de encima a Erwin, luego veremos cómo lidiar con lo otro.

-: Levi se pondrá furioso – Eren sintió un escalofrío.

-: Una vez que testifique ya nada podrá hacer, resolvamos esto y luego veremos. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Isabel?

-: Muy bien – dijo el abogado sonriendo espléndidamente – Estamos saliendo, es oficial.

-: Deberías haberte buscado otra beta.

-: Bueno, el amor es así, no te deja escapatoria, ¿verdad? – Eren no le respondió – Oye, ¿tan mal están las cosas entre Levi y tú?

-: No… no es que estén mal, simplemente… es complicado.

-: Bueno, no te rindas amigo – alentó el rubio colocando su mano en el hombro del ojiverde – Tienen un hermoso hijo que los necesita a ambos, y sé que poco a poco podrás conquistar a Levi.

Eren sonrió con tristeza y terminó su taza de café.

-0-

-: Oye, Far – dijo Levi alcanzándole un vaso de agua con hielo - ¿Alguna vez escuchaste alguna historia, pero real, de algún omega dominando a un alpha?

-: ¿Mmm? No jamás, bah, solo las leyendas ya sabes, del super omega. Sería fantástico si algo así sucediera, ¿no crees?

-: No lo sé, creo que sería el mismo mundo, con las mismas crueldades, pero al revés.

-: Bueno los alphas dominan el mundo desde hace ochocientos años, podría ser hora de que nos toque a nosotros, que naciéramos con La Voz… aaah, me gustaría ordenarles tantas cosas…

-: ¿A Annie? – dijo Levi con sorna.

-: No, a ella no, ella se porta bien conmigo… es genial.

-: Eso será hasta que se enoje por alguna cosa y te de una paliza – Farlan se puso serio – Oi, lo siento, me pasé, mal broma.

-: No estás lejos de la verdad… la amo, estoy seguro, pero como todo alpha no es demasiado paciente y se enoja con facilidad…

-: ¿Te ha pegado? – dijo Levi alarmado.

-: No, para nada, se ha enojado conmigo, incluso me ha regañado, con justa razón te diré, pero no ha usado su voz de mando, ni siquiera me ha dado una cachetada, dijo que no le gusta la violencia. Creo que soy muy afortunado. Lo que si me dijo es que quiere que vayamos a vivir juntos…

-: ¿No es algo apresurado? Es decir, llevan a penas… ¿Cuatro meses?

-: Casi cinco, ya he conocido a su familia, se han portado bien conmigo. Tienes dos padres masculinos, me han recibido muy bien.

-: Bueno, supongo que es tu decisión, sólo… no corras apresurado.

-: ¿No ha pasado nada entre Eren y tú? – dijo Farlan enarcando una ceja.

-: No, ¿se supone que debería pasar algo?

-: Oh, por cierto, el sábado es la gran marcha de Isabel – dijo Farlan cambiando drásticamente de tema.

-: ¿Eh, gran marcha?

-: ¿No te ha contado? Claro que no lo hizo, sabe que la vas a regañar, como siempre. Pues éste sábado habrá una enorme convocatoria masiva de omegas, y marcharan desde las afueras del pueblo hasta la plaza principal. Dijeron que asistirían cerca de doce mil omegas, ¿muchos, no? Me ha insistido hasta el cansancio, ella dice que es pacífica, pero no sé si participar.

-: ¿Doce mil? Dudo que una marcha con tanta convocatoria sea pacífica, además el alcalde las ha prohibido, se ha notificado a la asociación, dijeron que no podrían marchar en todo este año, solo faltan dos meses, ¿qué necesidad de provocar así?

-: Bueno, de eso se tratan las marchas, ¿o no? De rebelarse, si todo fuera de acuerdo a las leyes y los mandatos de los alphas no habría ningún cambio. Annie me ha pedido que no vaya, pero me siento en la obligación, alguien debe cuidar a Isa. ¿Irás? – dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Levi miró por la ventana suspirando. Esa niña era demasiado impulsiva.

-: Quien sabe… tal vez le pida a Eren que se quede con Vincent – Farlan le sonrió feliz.

-0-

-: Se abre la sesión – dijo la jueza – Expediente N°48.895.002, Erwin Smith, alpha contra Levi Ackerman, omega. Abogados, acérquense al estrado.

Armin Arlet en representación de sus clientes y Mike Smith en representación de su hermano.

La jornada fue tediosa, Mike estuvo más de dos horas explicando a la jueza como Erwin había sido engañado, manipulado y estafado por el omega. Todos escucharon atentamente, mientras el secretario dejaba todo registrado en la computadora. Luego fue el turno de Armin.

A medida que exponía su defensa, Levi miró desconcertado a Eren. Le susurró por lo bajo.

-: ¿Qué mierda está hablando tu amigo?, eso no fue lo que se acordó en casa.

-: Hablaremos luego, no interrumpas y escucha bien – le dijo el ojiverde.

Finalmente llamaron al estrado al Erwin. Vestido impecablemente y con voz angustiada y ofendida habló.

-: Yo confié en él su señoría, le ofrecí protección, incluso anoté a su hijo como mío, porque solo pensaba en su felicidad. Él quería recibir mi marca, tengo de testigo al doctor que nos recibió ese día, sin embargo esto ha sido una desgracia día tras día – Erwin bajó la cabeza como si estuviera muy dolido y Levi resopló apretando los puños.

Finalmente Eren fue llamado al estrado.

-: ¿Qué sucede Armin? – Preguntó Levi ya sin ocultar su incomodidad – Dijiste que yo sería el primero en declarar.

-: Hubo un ligero cambio de planes – acotó el rubio evitando su mirada.

-: ¿Ligero?

-: ¿Jura decir la verdad, sólo la verdad y nada más que la verdad? – preguntó el fiscal.

-: Lo juro – luego Eren se sentó.

-: Cuéntenos, señor Jaeger, dijo Mike mirándolo con odio - ¿Bajo qué circunstancias conoció al señor Ackerman?

-: No cruzamos en una fiesta de amigos en común en María. Desde la primera vez que lo vi me sentía atraído por él. Pero estaba solo, y en una situación de pobreza. Mi familia es poderosa, querían una unión más conveniente para mí.

-: ¿Y por eso decidió hacerle un hijo para que él no pudiera escapar de usted? – continuó el abogado con saña.

-: No fue así, yo lo cortejé y el me correspondió. Salimos un par de semanas, y luego yo lo marqué – Todo el jurado comenzó a cuchichear en voz baja.

-: Pero cuando conoció a mi cliente, él no estaba marcado.

-: Pues no, lamentablemente Levi tiene una rara condición de salud, su cuerpo no retiene las marcas, eso no lo sabía él, ni yo, por lo que pensamos que todo estaría bien. Luego las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, yo anudé en él, dos veces, pero no era su celo y no estábamos seguros que estuviera embarazado. Mi familia se enteró, lo amenazaron, le pedí que huyera, que me encontraría con él. Pero lamentablemente en la huida, él perdió la marca, se enteró que estaba encinta, trató de comunicarse conmigo, pero ya me había ido del pueblo para entonces. Él simplemente no quería que le quitaran a nuestro hijo y trató de esconderse. Finalmente lo encontré aquí, y gracias a Dios pude evitar esa nefasta boda. Ese hombre – dijo señalando a Erwin – lo tenía sometido, amenazado con denunciar su situación y por eso lo obligó a todo.

-: ¿Tiene pruebas de ello? – replicó el abogado cortando la confesión de Eren que ponía a su hermano en una situación comprometida – No las tiene – se contestó solo – Claro, uno deja a su omega embarazado y solo durante tres años y luego vuelve a reclamar algo que ya no le pertenece. Muy lógico – habló el abogado – Tengo testigos que indican que el señor Ackerman estaba de acuerdo con casarse con mi cliente, y que además dejó que anudara en él de mutuo acuerdo.

-: ¡Eso es mentira! – rugió Levi poniéndose de pie en su asiento, caminó hacia Erwin y se paró frente a él, uno de los policías del salón se acercó para detenerlo, pero Levi ya estaba frente a él, con una voz gruesa y descomunal le habló directo a los ojos - ¡DI LA VERDAD, ERWIN, DI LA VERDAD Y YA DEJA DE MENTIR!

El rubio retrocedió un paso mientras empezaba a sudar frío, miró a la jueza, mientras el policía alejaba a Levi. Y tartamudeando habló.

-: Yo… yo lo engañé… e-esa… esa es… la… la ver-verdad…

-: ¿Qué haces? – Le dijo Mike con la cara desencajada – Cállate y no hables – susurró por lo bajo.

-: ¿Lo ve, su señoría? – aprovechó el momento Eren – Lo ha admitido.

-: No estaba testificando, no se puede tomar como un testimonio – dijo Mike de inmediato.

-: Invoco la ley de arrepentimiento 345.233/B – dijo Armin poniéndose de pie.

-: Orden, orden en la sala – dijo la jueza blandiendo su martillo de madera contra el púlpito – Vuelvan a sus lugares abogados, ha sido suficiente. De acuerdo a todas las pruebas que me han traído, vamos a establecer un par de pedido – La jueza los miró sobre sus antojos, los marrones ojos cansados – Tengo entendido que el omega está viviendo con usted, señor Jeager.

-: Así es su señoría.

-: Bien, en el lapso de los próximos tres días, usted debe marcar al omega, es una orden de esta corte. Luego veremos si esa marca permanece o no, y si es o no verdad que no puede retener una marca, jamás escuché algo como eso antes. Luego, tendrán una semana para testificar, un familiar suyo y otro civil sobre la relación de ustedes dos, ambos que sean residentes del distrito María. Luego de esto tomaré la decisión. En cuanto a usted, señor Smith, quiero que consiga tres testigos de la relación del omega con usted. Bien, se cierra la cesión – la mujer blandió el martillo una vez más y todos se retiraron de la sala.

Levi le dedicó una rencorosa mirada a Eren y fue el primero en salir.

-: Te lo dije – le susurró Armin, Eren solo suspiró – Ve pensando en los testigos.

-: Lo haré.

-0-

Una vez que Vincent se durmió Levi fue donde Eren, como siempre sentado en la mesa, terminando ya de leer el manual del banco. Se sentó frente a él con un semblante taciturno.

-: Jodido mentiroso – fue lo primero que le dijo. El alpha lo ignoró – Ten la decencia de mirarme a la cara, tú y tu amiguito planearon esto, ¿cierto?

-: ¿Y cómo mierda pretendías que fuéramos a ganar este caso diciendo la verdad? Deja de tratarme como un enemigo, Levi, sino hubiera testificado eso estarías en la cárcel en estos momentos, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-: No te creo nada, toda tu raza es la misma mierda. No les importa un comino de nosotros, sólo hacen lo que se le da la regalada gana – devolvió con ira el omega. Pero esta vez Eren también estaba enojado, por lo que parecía una lucha de dominio.

-: ¡Yo no fui el que se enredó con el primer hijo de puta que se le cruzó a dar una mano!

-: Oh, ¿estás hablando de ti? – recriminó Levi poniéndose de pie y Eren hizo lo mismo.

-: ¡No me compares con esa bestia!

-: ¡¿En qué eres diferente, eh?! ¡Todos son iguales, todos los malditos alphas!

La discusión iba in crescendo, uno hablaba cada vez más alto que el otro y las cosas estaban llegando a un punto de tensión límite. Eren caminó hasta pararse frente a Levi, ambos rugiéndose en la cara, sacando lo peor de ellos mismos, con ganas de lastimar al otro.

-: ¡Te dejaste marcar, te dejaste embarazar, pero ahora se supone que yo soy el malo aquí!

-: ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo, jodido alpha de porquería! ¡No te la des de santo!

-: ¿Qué? ¿Acaso estás arrepentido de haber tenido a Vincent? ¿Eso estás diciendo?

-: ¡Jamás! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso o te arrancaré la cabeza! – Levi estaba furioso, como nunca en mucho tiempo, no se callaría más, no volvería a dejar que otro alpha le dijera qué hacer o sentir.

Eren lo sujetó con fuerza del rostro y le estampó un beso violento, forzado, mientras Levi intentaba zafarse, pero apenas sintió la lengua del aplha invadiendo su boca, su cuerpo comenzó a doblegarse. No quería, al menos mentalmente, porque una ráfaga de feromonas fue expulsada con fuerza de su cuerpo. Intentó pegarle, pero Eren sostuvo su muñeca con una mano y con la otra lo apretó por la cintura contra su cuerpo. El segundo beso fue recibido, tal vez no con alegría, pero Levi lo deseaba, y aunque su mente gritara que debía defenderse, su cuerpo se ponía cada vez más y más lánguido. Eren aspiró el aroma tan delicioso que le nubló la cabeza de inmediato. Con velocidad lo sentó en la mesa y se posicionó entre sus piernas para abrazarlo con mayor posesión y siguió besándolo. Las feromonas no paraban de salir, y Levi se sintió muy húmedo cuando la lengua del ojiverde se deslizó por su garganta. Cerró los ojos respirando agitado, confuso, entre el caos adentro suyo, querer y no querer, pero sin poder detener sus brazos que ahora rodeaban el cuello del alpha.

Se odió a sí mismo, se odió, porque ahora no podía detenerse, quería llegar hasta el final, todo su ser vibraba ente los calientes roces de Eren. Y una vez que su mente se calló por completo, se miraron a los ojos, cansados de pelear, cansados de herirse…

-: Más… dame más… Eren… - le suplicó, y no sintió ninguna culpa por ello.

.

By Luna de Acero… tensionada…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, hola,Luna de Acero reportándose. Y cumpliendo en tiempo y forma... lloverán sapos? Bueno, primero y principal quiero agradecer de corazón a todos los que siguen la historia, creo que ya van entendiendo el rumbo que está tomando, la verdad me estoy demorando un poco, porque avancé muy poquito con el diagrama que había hecho, pero es que hacía falta que pase todo lo que está pasando. A ver... un poco de calma para esos corazones antes de que se vengan más problemas. Ahora sí, sin falta actualizo el sábado, lo jurito. Bueno, disfruten y por favor, no me priven de su amor en los reviews, bueno?

ESTE CAPÍTULO ESTÁ DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA **ELZS,** CORAZÓN MÍO, SÉ VALIENTE, SÉ FUERTE, TODO PASA, GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A LA HISTORIA AUNQUE SÉ QUE TE CRISPA EL ERURI, PERO VISTE? YA PASÓ LO PEOR CON ESO.

A MI ADORADA REINA **CHARLY LAND** , GRACIAS HERMOSA DE MI CORAZÓN, HACES QUE CADA DÍA ME ENAMORE MÁS DE TÍ, TAN DULCE Y BUENA, CON ESOS JUGOSOS REVIEWS QUE ME INFLAMAN EL PECHO, ES PRONTO PARA UN TE AMO? ENTONCES TE QUIERO MUCHO MÁS QUE MUCHO!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertencen, son del sádico Isayama Hajime, que espero nunca mate a mi amado Levi.

 **Advertencias:** LEMON FUERTE, EXPLÍCITO Y LARGO, R18, ya saben, como siempre angs, bastante, y por ahora nada más.

.

.

 _ **"Nada es más grato al espíritu del hombre,**_

 _ **que el poder de la dominación."**_

 _ **Joseph Addison**_

.

.

Los ojos de Levi brillaban con el salvajismo de una fiera, una bestia hambrienta que se estaba dejando llevar por completo por sus instintos más primitivos, Eren no estaba en mejores condiciones. El pelinegro rodeó las caderas del más alto con sus piernas, la mesa los dejaba en la posición perfecta para que sus erecciones se rozaran a la misma altura.

El ojiverde estaba embriagado con la nube de feromonas más exquisita que existía, sólo podía pensar en una sola cosa, complacer a su omega, sí, Levi era SU omega, no lo compartiría con nadie, jamás, sería suyo, lo haría gozar de tal manera que jamás querría a otro que no fuera él, jamás desearía un cuerpo que no fuera el suyo.

El alpha comenzó a alternar candentes besos entre la boca, la quijada, la oreja y el cuello de Levi, el omega sentía que entraba en una especie de trance, de pronto todo empezaba a desaparecer, como si su mente se diluyera, sólo podía pensar en el ardor de su estómago, era incluso más intenso que en su época de celo. Eren deslizó sus largos dedos acariciando la espalda y sintiendo como se estremecía ante su toque, para posarse en sus nalgas y apretar con fuerza.

Otra descarga de feromonas hizo que el alpha se descontrolara, lo tiró con algo de rudeza de espaldas en la mesa, tironeando desesperado de los pantalones de Levi, ni siquiera llegó a quitárselos el todo, quedaron arrugados a media pantorrilla al igual que su ropa interior, pero era suficiente para Eren que ya podía apreciar bastante bien el brillante agujero del omega. Se arrodilló rápidamente, resoplando febril, y agarrando su cadera con ambas manos para mantenerlo quieto, comenzó a lamer sin miramientos, como si bebiera, como si estuviera muerto de sed. Levi se agarraba de los bordes de la mesa, mientras gemía abiertamente, con algo de fuerza, incluso se mordía el labio inferior para no ser tan escandaloso, no quería que Vincent despertara, realmente no quería porque no veía las horas de sentir a Eren dentro suyo. Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado ansioso, demasiado húmedo.

Las gotas de lubricación empezaron a escurrirse despacio entre sus nalgas y comenzó a gotear, mezclándose con la saliva de Eren. Cada vez que esa rosada y atrevida lengua se refregaba contra él, Levi sentía espasmos de pura satisfacción. Rodaba los ojos hasta quedar con la vista en blanco, pero es que no podía dejar de disfrutarlo, era demasiado intenso, el alpha coló con facilidad un dedo en su interior y sintió que se le crispaba la nuca. El interior de Levi era increíblemente caliente y su entrada lo apretaba con fuerza. Eren movía su largo dedo con suavidad, girándolo mientras su boca lamía y succionaba los testículos del omega.

-: ¡Jo-joder! ¡Aaaah! – gritó Levi despegando su espalda de la mesa ante el fuerte espasmo de placer que le había enviado el castaño con sus métodos amatorios. Sin poder esperar Eren coló un nuevo dedo y en pocos segundos encontró la próstata del pelinegro, no dudó en acariciarla sin ser demasiado brusco - ¡Aaaah, aaaah! – Levi agarró con firmeza su falo y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez, sus pómulos rojos, su piel brillante de la excitación, su boca que no se cerraba en ningún momento tratando de respirar un poco y no sofocarse del todo - ¡Ya Eren, deja de jugar! – le recriminó con algo de molestia.

El alpha se puso de pie, tironeó los pantalones hasta liberar las fantásticas piernas, no, no era su imaginación, las recordaba así de perfectas y bellas, las acarició un buen rato, arrancándole leves quejidos al pelinegro, para luego mordisquear sus pantorrillas, mientras volvía a meter dos de sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo.

-: ¡Joder, bas-basta, me-me-me voy a co-correr! – Se quejó Levi mirándolo molesto y agitado.

-: Entonces hazlo – dijo Eren con un autocontrol que ni él mismo sabía que tenía – Vamos… - dijo relamiéndose los labios luego de haber devorado los jugos del más bajo – Quiero ver cómo te corres, hazlo para mí Levi…

Eren aceleró el movimiento de sus dedos, puso una de las piernas de Levi sobre su hombro y con su otra mano corrió la de Levi para acariciar su falo, sus testículos, magrear la punta de su erección, Levi se estaba volviendo loco, su cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza. Eren estaba extasiado con ese bellísimo cuerpo, con su perfume, con su docilidad. Levi se arqueó sorpresivamente agarrado de la mesa, y gritó, antes de venirse copiosamente, dolorosamente sobre su estómago y la mano de Eren.

-: ¡Aaaaarrgghh! – Levi se movía aun esporádicamente, por las oleadas de placer que aún no lo abandonaban, como si su orgasmo pudiera prolongarse más, expandirse como las ondas de un lago que empiezan pequeñas y se vuelven grandes y largas. Eren se sacó su remera, y limpió el estómago de Levi, mientras este regulaba su respiración, las feromonas disminuyeron un poco. Dándole un descanso a ambos, pero su agujero seguía goteando aunque con más lentitud. Eren levantó la remera del omega hasta su clavícula y agachándose, mientras sostenía las blancas piernas con sus fornidos brazos, comenzó a besar suave y gentilmente su pecho.

Anteriormente Levi había conocido el lado apasionado de Eren, recién, el lado salvaje, y ahora quería que conociera el lado suave, quería que supiera que podía hacerlo gozar de muchas maneras. No que fuera un experto en el arte del sexo, pero cuando estaba junto al omega su mismo instinto le decía lo que debía hacer. Lamió delicadamente los rosados pezones, estremeciendo al peligro que suspiraba fuerte ante cada arremetida, los mordisqueó suave, delineando su forma con la punta de su lengua, Levi gemía despacio y enterraba sus dedos en la cabellera castaña. El alpha comenzó a masajear las caderas de Levi con sus pulgares, en profundos y rítmicos círculos, Levi sentía que esas caricias lo iban a desarmar en cualquier momento. Pronto volvió a sentir como su cuerpo se encendía con rapidez. Miró a Eren y le molestó verlo con ropa aún, tironeó de sus cabellos para que se levantara y con algo de esfuerzo pudo sentarse en la mesa, mojando la madera con sus fluidos. Trató de desanudar su cinto pero por la desesperación sus manos se volvían torpes, Eren sonrió y tomó nuevamente su rostro con ambas manos para besarlo perezosamente, con lentitud, mordisqueando sus labios, como si la prisa hubiera terminado. Eren normalmente no besaba tanto, o al menos no disfrutaba tanto de los besos, pero la boca de ese omega se le antojaba tan exquisita, sus feromonas que parecían atarlo, que lo encadenaban a él, y Eren estaba feliz de ser su preso.

Los pantalones del alpha cayeron alrededor de sus pies y Levi pronto estaba estimulándolo con sus manos, mientras sus bocas no se separaban ni un momento. Bebían de sus propios gemidos, llenándose, embriagándose mutuamente, completamente necesitados.

-: Ya, Eren, dámelo de una vez, mmm… - Levi estaba desesperado, pero Eren ralentizaba el momento lo máximo posible. El pelinegro le gruñó – Siéntate – le ordenó con la voz transfigurada, y de inmediato el castaño obedeció sentándose en la silla más próxima. Levi se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y esta vez él fue quien se deleitó lamiendo, probando y tocando la piel bronceada y excitante de su compañero, frotándose rítmicamente sobre su falda, sintiendo la erección del alpha contra su trasero. Rápidamente le bajó la ropa interior para luego tomar su falo con la mano apuntando a su entrada, se levantó un poco con sus piernas, apoyando solamente la punta de sus pies, para luego descender despacio sintiendo como ese trozo de henchida y venosa carne lo atravesaba.

Eren sintió que sus sentidos explotaban, no era ni remotamente similar a la primera vez, era miles de veces mejor, como si fueran un solo cuerpo, un cuerpo que había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba, perfectamente amoldados. Levi echó la cabeza hacia atrás, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Eren, subiendo y bajando, mientras el alpha ayudaba con un cadencioso movimiento de caderas. Nunca había visto a Levi tan entregado, tan desesperado por él y era una sensación tan extraña como hechizante.

"Deséame, quiéreme, suplícame a mí, sólo a mí, sé mío, mío, mío… MÍOOO…" Sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en una sola cosa, complacer a su omega, casi como si le susurrara en su oído, sabía exactamente lo que el otro esperaba de él. Se levantó rápidamente sosteniendo a Levi de la espalda, lo depositó en la mesa y agarrándose de sus muslos se hundió profundamente.

-: ¡Aaaaahhh, siiii, siiiii, Ereeeennn! – El pelinegro sacudía su trasero sensualmente con sus pies a los costados de la cabeza del alpha - ¡No pares, no pares, más, más, ahí, ahí!

El ojiverde no quitaba los ojos de Levi, sintiendo que sus corazones latían desaforados pero sincronizadamente, onduló sus caderas para empezar una serie de bombeos poderosos, suaves pero precisos, raspando la próstata de su omega, que no paraba de arquearse complacido. Asentó sus grandes manos en el pecho blanco y comenzó a estimular sus pezones con sus pulgares, en círculos al igual que sus caderas. Levi parecía un animal sin raciocinio, arañó con fuerza sus brazos, mientras su garganta ronroneaba una serie de gruñidos que nacían desde su vientre.

-: Taaaaannn bueeenoooo, aaaaah, dame másss!

El tiempo era solo una circunstancia que dejó de importarles en cierto punto. Ahora estaban en el sillón, Levi en cuatro mientras Eren lo sujetaba por detrás y arremetía sin tregua. El salón lleno de sonidos pegajosos y acuosos, sus pieles chocando una y otra, y otra vez. El aire impregnado de feromonas de sexo, de deseo, de lascivia, de llamas.

Para cuando estaba llegando a su quinto orgasmo, Levi cayó completamente extenuado sobre el cuerpo de Eren, prácticamente sin fuerzas, completamente sudado, lleno de semen, saliva, sudor, el cabello goteando, pegado a la frente y Eren no estaba en mejores condiciones. A pesar de estar sucios como cerdos, abrazó a Levi contra su cuerpo, y el más bajo quedó dormido profundamente. Eren se giró para dejarlo sobre el sillón y salió de su interior son suavidad. No era broma, le ardía el pene como los mil demonios, y es que tanta fricción desmedida tampoco era buena. Miró por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo, ¿qué? Se fijó la hora, un poco más de las seis de la mañana. ¿En serio? ¿Estuvieron follando sin parar durante más de seis horas? A pesar de todo el cansancio, Eren atinó a coger el teléfono y marcó a Farlan.

-: Escucha Farlan, perdón por molestarte tan temprano – su voz parecía de ultratumba – Pero verás, Levi y yo acordamos que hoy lo marcaría, ¿podrías… mmm?

-: ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar a Vincent? – completó el rubio ante la falta de respuesta.

-: Uh, sí, por favor, te lo suplico, juró que te compensaré – el rubio se carcajeó del otro lado.

-: Iré enseguida – dijo con alegría.

-: Dios te bendiga, en serio…

Eren levantó con cuidado a Levi que estaba en peso muerto, se sorprendió de lo pesado que era para su contextura tan menuda, sentir su cuerpo nuevamente rozando el suyo hizo que reaccionara, pero no había manera, el otro estaba prácticamente inconsciente, sería una violación, por lo que desistió de sus pensamientos cachondos. Lo arropó adecuadamente en la cama, y luego fue a darse una ducha rápida para despabilarse un poco y porque no quería que Farlan lo encontrara en ese estado deplorable. Cuando estuvo vestido fue a levantar la ropa tirada del comedor y a limpiar apresuradamente, la mesa, la silla, el sofá y el piso estaban llenos de sus fluidos. Apenas terminó, sintió a Vincent llorando, calentó el biberón que ya tenía listo y se acercó a cambiarle el pañal y vestirlo mientras el niño reía y bebía de su biberón.

-: Hola campeón – le hablaba en susurros para no despertar a Levi, aunque dudaba que el pelinegro se levantara así se estuviera incendiando la vivienda, bastaba verlo, estaba nockout. Preparó el bolso y se llevó a Vincent al living mientras trataba de jugar con él y no dormirse en el intento. Finalmente a eso de las ocho tocaron la puerta. Farlan ingresó y tuvo que llevarse la mano a la nariz porque el lugar estaba infectado de feromonas y de olor a sexo muy fuerte.

-: Bien. Será sólo hasta mañana – dijo Eren con unas terribles ojeras y Farlan intentó no reírsele en la cara.

-: No quiero imaginarme cómo está Levi – dijo burlonamente.

-: Sí, bueno, tal vez un poco peor que yo – ambos se rieron. Farlan levantó a Vincent y a Eren se le estrujó el corazón al verlos partir.

-: Ey, campeón, dijo besando sus manitos y su frente, pórtate bien, papá te buscará mañana, ¿sí?

-: Abuda, da, pa, ma, ma, ma – respondió el niño mientras se aferraba a un pulgar de Eren.

-: Ten cuidado – le dijo a Farlan.

-: Ya, no seas tan sobreprotector, estaremos más que bien, tía Annie y yo lo cuidaremos. Así que… aprovechen – dijo guiñándole un ojo y Eren sonrió un poco apenado.

Finalmente bebió un enorme vaso de agua fresca y se fue a acostar junto a Levi. El omega dormido se acercó y se acomodó en su pecho, como buscando su olor y Eren se sintió completamente a gusto, para por fin entregarse en los brazos de Morfeo.

-0-

-: Ey, Isa, enséñale a tu inútil novio a preparar un café decente – se burló Farlan con Vincent en los brazos que también reía.

-: Lo siento – dijo Armin con una gota en la cabeza.

-: Sólo está bromeando, bonito – le dijo la pelirroja a su novio, mientras volvía a explicarle cómo manejar la máquina.

-: Realmente esto del café es todo un arte, y no se me da muy bien. Dijo algo desilusionado al ver como salía obscuro y algo quemado de nuevo.

-: Lo que rompas y lo que arruines te lo descontamos – dijo Annie con seriedad.

-: No seas tan dura, amor, es su primer día – le dijo Farlan besándola sutilmente en los labios.

-: ¿Sabes? Te queda muy bien un niño en los brazos, eres genial – le dijo la rubia, quien normalmente no soltaba elogios porque sí, el omega se ruborizó un poco.

-: ¿Te gustaría… es decir alguna vez?

-: Claro que si – le dijo ella acariciando cariñosamente su mejilla.

-: ¡Eso es! No te salió "tan" quemado – alentó Isabel con una gran sonrisa.

-: Soy un fracaso – dijo Armin.

-: No lo eres – refutó la pelirroja dejándole un beso en la frente.

-: Si, sí lo es – acotó Annie y todos rieron otra vez.

-0-

Levi estaba somnoliento en la tina, apoyado sobre uno de los bordes mientras Eren lo bañaba con tranquilidad, ya le había lavado el pelo y ahora se estaba encargando de su cuerpo, sabía que el pelinegro odiaba la suciedad. El omega cerró los ojos.

-: Ey – dijo Eren arrodillándose para estar más cerca, él estaba vestido y fuera de la tina, mirando como la piel del omega recuperaba su brillo delicioso – No te duermas en la bañera es peligroso.

Luego lo ayudó a salir y lo secó mientras Levi bostezaba a cada rato, ya era mediodía. Preparó unos sabrosos fideos con verduras salteadas y mucho queso parmesano. Tuvo que alimentar a Levi en la cama quien masticaba casi dormido. Eren sonreía. Así debía ser, el alpha cuidando del omega, eso era lo correcto. Luego de que comió adecuadamente y bebió más de un litro de jugo, Levi volvió a dormirse. El castaño se cansó de darle besos por todo el cuello, de oler su cabello y de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo, se sentía feliz, indudablemente feliz.

-0-

-: ¿Hanji? Soy Eren – el castaño suspiró mientras conversaba con la mujer.

-: ¡Dios, Eren! ¿Dónde carajos estás? Tu padre está buscándote por cielo y tierra.

-: ¿Qué? No, no escucha, no quiero hablar con él y no le vayas a decir que te llamé, ¿entendiste?

-: ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás?

-: No te lo diré, sé que te cuesta mantener los secretos, escucha, necesito que tú y Moblit vengan un par de días donde me encuentro, realmente necesito un favor enorme.

-: Y si no sé dónde estás, ¿cómo iré?

-: Pide una semana de vacaciones, no levantes sospechas, me lo debes Hanji, y lo sabes. Escucha, tengo que hablar muchas, pero muchas cosas contigo, es largo, prepárate mentalmente, es todo lo que te pediré. Por cierto, eres tía.

-: ¿Qué, cómo, cuándo, con quién?

-: Respira, respira que me exaltas a mí también. Escucha, el próximo miércoles en la estación de Mare, a las cinco de la tarde, ven sólo con Moblit, Hanji estoy confiando en ti, te mandaré a buscar, por amor a Dios no se te ocurra contarle a nadie sobre esto. Diles que te vas a las playas de Shetore. Trae abrigo, hace frío aquí.

-: Dios, Eren, así tan repentinamente…

-: ¡Me lo debes pendeja! Sabes que sí, no te hagas. ¿Vendrás o no?

-: Cielos, sí, sí, iré.

-: No llegues tarde. Compra un chip prepago nuevo y me pasas el número, por nada del mundo uses esa línea cuando vengas aquí, ya sabes que tu padre la tiene intervenida.

-: ¿Mi padre? ¿En serio? ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-: Sólo lo sé, sigue mis órdenes por una puta vez. Y trae el libro, ya sabes.

-: ¿El Libro?... Oooh, te refieres… ¿a ese cuaderno?

-: Sí, ese, y el video.

-: Está bien… ¿necesitas dinero?

-: No, estoy ganando bien, estoy trabajando en… luego te contaré, nos vemos Han.

-: Bye, Eren.

-: ¿Y bien? – dijo Levi tomando de su taza, aún estaban en la cama.

-: Vendrá, es de confianza.

-: Sí, claro, traidora como cualquier alpha.

-: Ey, no pongas a Hanji en la misma bolsa, ella no tenía idea de las actividades clandestinas de su padre, él la engañó toda la vida, de hecho… aún no lo sabe con certeza, algo se ha enterado, ya entenderás a lo que me refiero. Tuvo una muy fuerte discusión con mi tío y se fue de la casa. Hace más de un año que no se han vuelto a hablar. Es la única con la que mantuve contacto éste tiempo.

-: ¿A qué libro te referías?

-: Bueno… es algo que encontré en la organización, mi padre lo tenía celosamente guardado, aun no me explico por qué no se deshizo de él… Bueno, tengo una ligera idea.

-: ¿Libro de qué?

-: Mira no quiero adelantarte nada, sólo te diré que es tuyo, te lo daré apenas lo traiga Hanji, no lo llevaba conmigo, tenía miedo de no encontrarte o de que si me pasaba algo no llegara hasta ti, de manera que le pedí a ella que lo cuidara.

-: ¿No me dirás nada?

-: Estará aquí en tres días, solo ten un poco de paciencia. Por cierto, ¿cómo te sientes?

-: Cansado – dijo Levi, y su semblante lo demostraba – No me marcaste.

-: ¿Tenía que hacerlo? – El omega lo miró con una expresión inescrutable – Aaah – Eren suspiró – Quería que estuviéramos de acuerdo, no quería hacerlo… sin preguntarte.

-: ¿Qué sentido tiene? Aunque no quiero lo mismo tienes que hacerlo – Eren sintió una punzada en el pecho, sentía el rechazo nuevamente del omega, después de haberlo sentido tan cercano. No, se dijo, lo único que tenía cerca de él era su glorioso cuerpo, pero su alma, su corazón eran inalcanzables… Si hubiera sido el alpha de antes no le hubiera interesado, pero ahora… - Bien, no perdamos más tiempo, márcame de una vez – dijo Levi dándole la espalda y estirando su cuello.

Eren se puso de pie, se calzó y caminó hacia la puerta.

-: No tengo ganas de marcarte, lo siento.

Levi se giró y vio cómo se iba. Eren se puso el abrigo y salió a caminar por los alrededores. ¿Acaso era estúpido? Entre ellos había piel, mucha, había un sexo maravilloso que los dejaba temblando, no podían dejar de tocarse, ¿sería porque eran destinados? Se rio amargamente, mientras otra vez sentía ganas de llorar, pateó las piedras del sendero con bronca, refregándose los ojos, siguió caminando y estampó un puño contra uno de los árboles. **_"Un omega, es un animal de placer, que además cumple la función de criar lo hijos"_** , recordó las palabras de su padre, **_"Aunque hablen como nosotros, se vistan como nosotros, y tengan rasgos similares, son simples animales. Y como animales debes domesticarlos a tu parecer. Si tienes mano dura, serán la mascota perfecta, si los consientes y los dejas que pasen sobre ti, serán tu perdición. No hay cosa más patética que un alpha dominado por un omega. Nunca te permitas ser patético, Eren"_**. Un segundo puño contra el pino hizo que se lastimara la mano, pero no le dolía tanto como su pecho.

-: Soy patético… - se dijo a sí mismo. No quería repetir la historia de su padre, no quería lastimar a Levi, de ninguna manera, no quería herirlo, todo lo contrario. Quería abrazarlo, quería darle todo lo que necesitara, quería que criaran juntos a Vincent, que sonrieran los tres. Quería… que Levi lo amara. Se mordió el labio inferior que le temblaba y sintió las lágrimas de rabia caer por su rostro.

Levi estaba cocinando la cena cuando lo escuchó regresar, tenía la nariz roja por el frío. Se sacudió y colgó la campera, Levi le acercó una taza de café caliente.

-: Gracias – dijo con el semblante deprimido. Levi estaba un poco desconcertado. Eren no era lo que él esperaba, no era un alpha dominante, aunque claramente recordaba que durante su cautiverio había sido completamente diferente. ¿Realmente había cambiado? No quería arriesgarse.

Se sentaron a la mesa, enfrentados de nuevo.

-: Hice un estofado, creo que va a gustarte.

-: No, gracias, no tengo hambre. Escucha, Levi… - Eren levantó sus esmeraldas brillantes y lo miró profundamente - ¿Sientes algo por mí?

Levi conectó con sus ojos, brillaron enardecidos, como si sus ojos estuvieran llenas de llamas azules.

-: No siento nada por ti.

Ni siquiera dudó, ni vaciló ante su respuesta. Eren dejó su taza sobre la mesa.

-: Entonces no le veo sentido a marcarte.

-: Te lo dije, idiota, a ti y al rubio de mierda – dijo el omega cruzándose de brazos – No quiero pertenecer a nadie, no quiero estar atado a nada, pero ustedes siguieron adelante con su estúpido plan, ahora no me digas que no vas a marcarme, es lo que pidió la jueza y mañana se cumplirá el plazo, estamos obligados, no se trata ni de lo que yo quiera, ni de lo que tú quieras.

-: Esto es una mierda – Eren se puso de pie – Lo haremos mañana, ahora estoy muy cansado.

Levi se sintió desconcertado, de repente es como si el alpha se estuviera arrepintiendo y eso de alguna manera le producía una mala sensación. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser después de todo? No, no era malo, era espantoso, era terrible, es como si se le hubiera caído una venda de los ojos. Cuando Erwin habló con él en ese entonces creyó que era la única solución posible, pero ahora sólo quería que todos los malditos alphas desaparecieran. Bueno, era el padre de su hijo, y Vincent estaba forjando lazos muy fuertes con él. **_"Nadie es superior a ti, grábate eso Levi"_** , nuevamente las palabras de su madre volvían con fuerza, como si ahora las pudiera entender de verdad, **_"Nosotros parimos, criamos, somos los formadores de las nuevas generaciones, sin el omega, el alpha no existiría, nosotros no necesitamos de ellos, ellos necesitan de nosotros, jamás lo olvides…"_**

Caminó hasta la habitación de Eren, tocó muy suave, pero no sintió que le respondieran, por lo que entró de todas maneras. Estaba acostado de costado, no estaba tapado por lo que supuso que seguía despierto. Se sentó detrás de él y suspiró.

-: Escucha, Eren… realmente debemos hacer esto…

-: ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente frío? – respondió el alpha con un dejo de reproche en la voz.

-: Lo… lo siento… me estoy desquitando contigo… oye, no digo que no lo merezcas… pero… ¿podemos hacer una tregua? Una pequeña, intentaré no ser un bastardo sin alma…

Eren se giró, se sentó también y miró la espalda del omega, lo abrazó desde atrás apoyando su rostro en su espalda, le gustaba tanto abrazarlo, pero a la vez se sentía tan triste.

-: Levi… me gustas… yo… te quiero… y quiero a nuestro hijo… desearía, que me necesitaras un poco.

-: No quiero mentirte… - Eren sintió que la herida se hacía más grande aun.

-: Mierda, sólo estoy empeorando las cosas, no eres un mal tipo, es decir… me agrada como tratas a Vincent, me gusta verlos juntos. Y bueno, follas bien.

Ambos se rieron ante esto.

-: ¿Puedes intentarlo, por favor? Te estoy pidiendo otra oportunidad… por favor…

Levi sintió que algo se removía en su pecho, nunca había escuchado a un alpha pidiendo de esa manera, como si el alma se le estuviera quebrando, y le dolió, de alguna manera, teniendolo así de cerca, respirando sobre su cuello, con sus poderosos brazos atenazándolo, no se sentía tan mal.

-: Lo… lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada… sólo… no me presiones… Y… quiero pedirte algo también – el pelinegro se giró y miró directo a los ojos del alpha – Dejaré que me marques, si me dejas que yo te marque también – Eren lo miró sorprendido, no sabía si echarse a reír o qué.

-: Pero… tú no puedes, los omegas…

-: Lo sé, es sólo simbólico… sólo eso… Si vamos a hacer esto… quiero que me trates como un igual, que consultes conmigo tus decisiones, no quiero caminar en tu sombra Eren, quiero caminar a tu lado. Si no te crees capaz de hacerlo, entonces dejemos todo aquí y asumiré todas las consecuencias, si este gobierno de mierda quiere encarcelarme, lo aceptaré, mientras tú prometas cuidar a nuestro hijo. Eso es lo único que te pediré.

Eren sentía que le latía fuerte el corazón, una parte de él quería agarrarlo del cuello y doblegarlo y hacerlo suplicar, marcarlo con fuerza y dominarlo, gritarle con la voz y someterlo, pero luego, estaba esa otra parte de él, esa que había despertado recientemente, que quería obedecerle, que quería cumplir con lo que el omega le pedía. Bueno, pensó, será un mordisco doloroso, nada más, ¿qué puede haber de malo en darle el gusto? Y nuevamente recordaba a su padre, ¿acaso su padre tenía razón? ¿Acaso él podía cambiar su futuro si accedía?

-: De acuerdo, dejaré que… "me marques" – le dijo en un susurro y luego lo besó con ganas, era inevitable, lo atraía indefectiblemente, como los rayos de sol atrapados por el océano calmo.

Levi colaboró con el beso, sintiendo que su piel poco a poco se encendía, una suave ráfaga de feromonas se liberó. Eren le quitó la remera muy despacio, admirando las marcas de sus besos del día anterior regadas en ese cuerpo. Se quitó la suya, y Levi acarició sus brazos sobre los arañazos que le había prodigado el día anterior.

-: Oh, lo siento, ¿te duele mucho? – le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz y a Eren le encantó que Levi cediera un poco.

-: Estoy orgulloso de estas marcas, lo hizo… el omega padre de mi hijo, ojalá duraran para siempre.

Levi se estremeció ante esa frase y bajó la mirada, los pómulos algo rojos. Eren volvió a besarlo con lentitud, el omega cerró los ojos para concentrarse en esa cálida sensación, como sumergirse en agua tibia, como sentir el sol acariciando su piel, suave, delicioso, la boca del más alto le producía una extraña reacción en cadena en todo el cuerpo. Lo aceptaba, era muy agradable.

Eren descendió besando su cuello, probando la piel, acercando más y más sus cuerpos. Pronto lo tenía acorralado contra el respaldar de la cama, respirando agitado, delineó la curva de su costado que se conectaba con su cintura y lamió a conciencia la unión de su cuello y su hombro.

-: Dolerá un poco – le susurró caliente, su aliento acariciando sutilmente la blanquecina piel que se erizaba.

-: Está bien… hazlo…

Besó un poco más la zona, succionando levemente y luego lo sintió, su instinto ancestral reclamando, saliendo a flote deseando apoderarse del omega, abrió su boca, caliente, ardiendo y lo mordió con fuerza. Levi se sintió diferente, nada ni cercano a lo que Erwin había hecho, ahora era… excitante, gimió pero de placer, mientras sentía las gotas hirvientes de su sangre brotar. Eren lamió una y otra vez la zona llevándole calma y tranquilidad. Se sentía muy bien, la zona ardía un poco, como si lo hubieran quemado, pero a la vez le gustaba.

-: Esta hecho… - susurró Eren y volvió a besarlo con lentitud, pero sin dejar de ser apasionado – Ahora es tu turno – dijo sentándose en sus rodillas. Levi se acomodó detrás del alpha, admirando esa espalda bronceada, firme, increíblemente atractiva. Sintió que algo se removía en su estómago cuando Eren ladeó su cabeza para darle acceso.

Repitió las mismas acciones, besó, lamió y succionó con algo de fuerza, pero no lo hizo tan cerca de su cuello, más bien más cerca de su hombro. Abrió su boca y enterró la blanca dentadura, escuchando como el hombre contenía la respiración. Se sintió poderoso, se sintió como si pudiera dejar su nombre escrito por toda esa morena piel, su cuerpo se puso extremadamente caliente y no dejó de apretar sus dientes por un buen rato. El sabor metálico de la sangre le invadió la boca y se deslizó despacio por la comisura de sus labios, como si fuera un vampiro alimentándose. No quería dejar de morderlo, Eren temblaba. Levi lo abrazó con fuerza desde atrás sin soltar su hombro.

Eren se sintió extraño, un poco mareado, débil, como si le estuvieran drenando las energías del cuerpo, no supo en qué momento sus ojos ardieron y comenzaron a caer gruesas gotas por sus mejillas, tampoco se enteró en qué momento cayó completamente fulminado sobre la cama.

-0-

Farlan fue a buscar a Hanji en un auto rentado, demoraron más de tres horas en llegar al lugar, les hizo dar tantas vueltas que ella y Moblit terminaron mareados. Luego de caminar dentro del bosque por un buen rato y transpirando bastante, llegaron a la solitaria cabaña en medio de la nada.

-: Hanji, al fin – dijo Eren yendo a recibirla.

-: Más vale que esto sea importante, cabrón – dijo dándole una palmada fuerte en la espalda. Eren lanzó un quejido y se tocó el hombro con dolor - ¿Estás herido?

-: No, no, un golpe con la ventana, ayer, sigues teniendo la mano pesada, estúpida. Hola, Moblit. Gracias por venir, acompáñenme.

Cuando Hanji entró y se encontró con Levi, primero sus ojos se agrandaron, su mandíbula casi se desencaja, y chillando cual cerdo que va al matadero lo abrazó como si estuviera viendo a Santa Claus.

-: ¡Levi, Levi, Levi! – dijo largándose a llorar desgarradoramente.

-: Ya, idiota, me estás estrangulando – dijo el otro sofocado y tratando de despegársela.

-: Pensé que no te vería de nuevo, ¿dónde estabas, qué sucedió? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? – decía zamarreándolo con fuerza.

-: Ey, no te pases – le dijo Eren alejándola con fuerza – Trátalo bien.

-: ¿No me digas que… es tu omega?

-: Tch – chasqueó la lengua el más bajo, mientras la miraba con seriedad.

-: Algo así, dejen el equipaje en la habitación de huéspedes, luego nos sentaremos a charlar.

Luego de acomodarse, asearse un poco y cambiarse de ropa, tomaron una suculenta merienda mientras Hanji se quedaba helada ante todo lo que le contaba su amigo. Levi se dio cuenta que la mujer no sabía absolutamente nada en verdad, y que había vivido junto a un monstruo sin saberlo.

La castaña lloró un buen rato en brazos de su amigo Moblit, y eventualmente se fue calmando.

-: Lo sospechaba, desde que desapareciste, y luego encontré unas fotos de otros omegas en el laboratorio de mi padre – se refregaba los ojos y seguía sollozando.

-: Ya, Hanji, cálmate, no es tu culpa – le dijo el pelinegro para tranquilizarla.

-: Han, creo que es hora de que le entreguemos las cosas a Levi – le dijo Eren con seriedad, la mujer asintió. Se fue al cuarto y volvió con una caja.

-: Esto lo encontró Eren, lo guardaba su padre en una caja fuerte – dijo la chica – Es tuyo.

Levi tomó las cosas, mientras Eren sostenía a Vincent en sus brazos. Abrió. Adentro había un CD, una carpeta grande llena de documentos y un cuaderno algo roído.

Tomó el cuaderno y sus manos temblaron, reconocía ese perfume, era de su madre. Lo abrió y se dio cuenta que era una especie de diario, lleno de todas las vivencias, las creencias y los proyectos de la omega. Lo dejó a un costado, sacó la carpeta y se dio cuenta que era una amplia investigación del gobierno sobre Kuschel. Había fotos y cientos de páginas llenas de informes. Luego tomó el CD.

-: ¿Qué contiene? – preguntó, aunque se imaginaba algo.

-: Son videos, videos de cuando capturaron a tu madre y como la sometieron para que delatara a sus cómplices – dijo Hanji bajando la mirada.

-: Quiero verlo… ahora mismo…

.

By Luna de Acero… ansiosa…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Estoy destruida, son casi las 5 de la mañana, intentaré que el capi de continuación esté el miércoles, disculpen la demora, me cuentan que les ha parecido este por favor? Muchas gracias!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime. Historia sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias:** Angs, muerte de personaje, ya saben.

.

.

 _ **"Les quitaron tanto, tanto,**_

 _ **que terminaron quitándoles el miedo."**_

 _ **Anónimo**_

 _ **.**_

.

Todos se quedaron en el comedor, Levi se fue a su habitación, donde Eren ya le había llevado la notebook de Hanji para que pudiera ver tranquilo el CD.

Levi no lo puso de inmediato, primero tomó el cuaderno y lo llevó a su nariz, olfateando con suavidad, sin duda todavía estaba impregnado con la potente fragancia del cuerpo de su progenitora, una mezcla de nostalgia y angustia se le arremolinó en el vientre.

Lo abrió despacio y tocó con las yemas de sus dedos las hojas arrugadas, manchadas, algunas rotas. El cuaderno era grande, con seguridad le llevaría un día entero o dos terminarlo. Comenzó a leer despacio.

En la portada había una dedicatoria.

 _"Querido Levi, si estás leyendo esto, es porque han pasado dos cosas. Hice las cosas lo suficientemente bien, como para que éstas palabras lleguen hasta ti, y segundo, probablemente ya no esté en este mundo._

 _Quiero que sepas, que por encima de todas las verdades con las que te vas a encontrar, la más importante de todas es ésta: Te amo, eres especial, eres la fuerza queme impulsa a seguir y luchar, y no permitiré que ellos te encuentren, ni ahora, ni nunca. Tú, eres un milagro, eres la esperanza de todos los omegas…"_

Levi sintió que muchas emociones se revolvían en él. ¿Esperanza de todos los omegas? ¿Qué significaba eso?

 _"Tu padre no fue el beta que has creído hasta ahora, ya de por sí significaba un desafío, pero Christian sólo era una pantalla para tapar la verdad. Si quieres saber sobre él deberás buscar en otra parte, no puedo exponerlo aquí, puesto que tu padre lidera uno de los movimientos más grandes de omegas de este país. Sí, Levi, tu padre, es también un omega._

 _Nuestra sangre es especial. Desde tiempos inmemoriables el legado de los Ackerman ha sido marcado como el de una casta fuerte. Tenemos capacidades y virtudes que superan a los omegas comunes, y no sé si ya habrás descubierto algunos, pero te iré contando de a poco de qué se trata. No tengas miedo, hijo, no nacimos para vivir sometidos. Los pocos años que pude retenerte a mi lado te lo dije hasta el cansancio. Espero que mis palabras aún perduren a través del tiempo._

 _Tuve que dejarte, tuve que irme, aunque mi corazón se fragmentó en pedazos, aunque ahora escriba estas líneas y los ojos se me deshagan en lágrimas… es muy doloroso… ha sido un sacrificio tan grande… pero era para preservarte, nadie supo jamás donde te dejé, tuve que taparte con sombras por tu bien, supongo que cuando tengas tus propios hijos algún día, si es que así lo quieres, entenderás a lo que me refiero…_

 _Tú eres, como te dije antes, un milagro, el resultado de la unión perfecta entre dos omegas predestinados. Nadie lo planificó, pero la naturaleza hizo su magia, creó al omega perfecto. Tu padre dijo que es muy probable que incluso tú desarrolles capacidades superiores a las nuestras, ojalá así sea. Pero todo legado viene con una responsabilidad muy grande, y el nuestro no es la excepción. Eres el que abrirá los caminos, el mesías que nuestra sufrida raza ha estado esperando. Tú eres, el que nos salvará a todos."_

Levi cerró el cuaderno, con un gran dolor en el pecho, no quería continuar, cada vez que leía sentía que se le atoraba una bola en la garganta. ¿Por qué? ¿A qué se refería con que era el mesías?

-: ¡Este es el niño más hermoso y bonito de toda la creación! – Dijo Hanji abrazando a Vincent, el niño rió alegre entre sus manos e intentó comerse un mechón de pelo de la castaña – Tiene tus ojos, primo, y esa palidez tan hermosa de Levi, su cabello retinto, es tan precioso.

Eren sonrió ante sus palabras, sin embargo comenzó a sentirse cada vez peor, como si su pecho comenzara a ser aguijoneado con funestas sensaciones.

-: ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó la de anteojos – Te veo ligeramente descompuesto.

-: No he dormido bien últimamente, es solo eso…

-: Ey, Eren – dijo la mujer acercándose cautelosa y hablando en voz baja – Yo… he leído lo que contiene el cuaderno, no me atreví a ver los videos, pero si he leído eso y la carpeta. Tú y yo debemos hablar luego, a solas.

-: De acuerdo… Oye, ¿puedes cuidar a Vincent un momento? En la Tablet de la mesa hay videos de animalitos cantando, a él le encantan. Necesito ir a ver a Levi unos minutos, además está Farlan.

-: Ve Eren, yo me encargo – dijo la castaña sonriendo ampliamente.

Eren se dirigió al cuarto y tocó la puerta antes de entrar. Levi tenía el cuaderno contra su pecho y lo miró de reojo, su rostro hablaba por sí solo, estaba pasando un duro momento.

-: Oye… - dijo Eren sentándose a su lado - ¿Necesitas un poco de compañía?

-: Tú… ¿viste lo que había en el CD?

-: No. Quise hacerlo, pero… no lo sé, me parecía que era algo demasiado privado y no quise… no lo sé, tal vez tuve algo de miedo con lo que iba a encontrar.

-: Bueno… no sé si pueda hacer esto, así que… ¿podrías verlo conmigo?... ¿por favor?

Eren sintió algo muy cálido en su pecho, el omega estaba atravesando un difícil camino y por primera vez estaba pidiendo ayuda, a su manera. Aunque el asunto era delicado, Eren estaba feliz de sentirse necesario aunque más no fuera unos minutos.

-: Por supuesto – dijo buscando un lugar más cercano a él, casi con sus hombros rozando. Al ver que Levi miraba la computadora pero no se movía, él tomó el CD y lo colocó.

El video empezó a reproducirse, Eren de repente sintió que le dolía mucho el estómago…estaba pasando de nuevo, de alguna manera los sentimientos de Levi empezaban a reflejarse en él también, como si fuera una especie de espejo.

 ** _Vieron que se trataba de cámaras de seguridad de un recinto, una pieza que parecía un confesionario de la policía, a decir por la ubicación de las sillas y una pequeña mesa, una luz y los números que marcaban el día y la hora, las imágenes no eran muy buenas, pero se apreciaban bien los detalles. El lugar estaba vacío, y así permaneció por al menos dos minutos._**

Ambos miraban la pantalla intrigados y sintiendo que la presión aumentaba con cada segundo.

 ** _De repente empezaron a escucharse gritos, furiosos gritos de mujer. Levi abrió grande sus ojos al reconocer esa voz. Dos enormes hombres traían a la omega, que se retorcía encabritada, tirando patadas, porque sus manos estaban con esposas por detrás de su espalda. La sentaron a la fuerza, mientras por detrás entraban dos hombres, uno de ellos, algo panzón y de bigotes, mientras que el otro era… el padre de Eren._**

 ** _-: Ya deja de forcejear Kuschel – le dijo Grisha con voz dura – o tendremos que aplicar otros métodos violentos._**

 ** _La mujer le escupió al rostro e intentó ponerse de pie. Los hombres forzudos la volvieron a someter, el panzón dio un paso adelante y le tiró una feroz trompada. El labio se le partió y le salió algo de sangre de la nariz. Grisha lo tomó del brazo cuando vio que iba a golpearla de nuevo._**

 ** _-: Basta, es suficiente, ella entenderá._**

 ** _-: ¡Muéranse! – Dijo la mujer con los ojos ardiendo en llamas - ¡Todos ustedes mueran! ¡Nadie va a detenernos! ¿Creen que por capturarme haremos lo que ustedes quieran? ¡Jódanse hijos de puta!_**

 ** _-: ¡Cálmate ya! – Le gritó Grisha – Has sido inyectada, de nada servirán tus habilidades aquí Kuschel. Nos dirás todo o te destruiremos._**

 ** _-: ¡No diré nada! – Eren estaba increíblemente sorprendido de la fiereza y la determinación de esa mujer, sentía que le ardía el pecho, como si ahora realmente descubriera que tal vez, solo tal vez, la lucha de los omegas no era u capricho como siempre había pensado - ¡Pueden quebrarme, pueden pulverizarme, pueden destrozarme, pero no traicionaré a mis compatriotas! ¡Omegas al poder, omegas al poder, ome- ¡Uuugh!_**

 ** _Un feroz puñetazo en su plexo solar, hizo que la mujer se doblara sobre sí misma en un gemido agónico, y luego vomitara un poco._**

 ** _-: Salgan – dijo Grisha – Denme unos minutos con ella, vamos, no se preocupen, tengo un tranquilizante. Déjennos solos._**

 ** _Los otros se van, apenas lo hacen, Grisha acerca la otra silla y se sienta frente a Kuschel que tiembla un poco aún por el golpe anterior, pero se ve claramente que mira con odio al doctor._**

 ** _-: Escucha, puedes hacer esto por las buenas, si lo haces, prometo que te daré mi protección, te mantendré a salvo en la organización, ya te lo he dicho antes, rebélate y no pararemos hasta que solo seas un despojo humano._**

 ** _-: El infierno consumirá tu mugrosa alma, Grisha, pagarás por tus pecados, por todos y cada uno de los omegas con los que has lucrado._**

 ** _-: Tan terca… Bien, como quieras, no te estaré rogando para que cambies de opinión. No me contendré más, puesto que de todas formas ya sellaste tu destino – luego se acercó a la mujer inclinando su torso - ¿Sabes cuáles fueron las últimas palabras de tu pareja? – La mujer lo miró abriendo los ojos – Kuschel me vengará… mmm… mm ja… mm… ja, ja… ja, ja, ja… ¡JA, JA, JA, JA!_**

 ** _Una carcajada siniestra y tenebrosa se abrió paso por la garganta del alpha._**

 ** _-: Tengo su cabeza en el refrigerador del laboratorio, un sucio y común omega. Solo deberías haber visto todo lo que lloró, me preguntó si tú… también llorarás…_**

 ** _Se levantó con brusquedad y tomándola con brutalidad de los cabellos, la arrojó con fuerza dejando su pecho pegado a la mesa. Kuschel dio un grito de sorpresa, pero el alpha la tenía sometida con una mano sobre el cuello, tomó una jeringa de su bolsillo y se la inyectó, mientras la mujer volvía a gritar._**

 ** _-: Ahora entrarás en celo de una manera violenta – le dijo mirándola con odio, Kuschel se refregaba, tirando patadas hacia atrás. Grisha golpeó con salvajismo sus costillas repetidas veces, el ruido de los golpes hacía que Levi se estremeciera, Eren lo abrazó sobre los hombros sintiendo como temblaba. La mujer contenía el llanto y los gritos, apretando los dientes, mientras empezaba a transpirar mucho – Aaaah – dijo Grisha aspirando con fuerza, lo que seguramente serían sus feromonas desbocadas – Encantador…_**

 ** _Luego le desprendió los pantalones y se los bajó con fuerza, para luego desprender los suyos._**

 ** _-: Ahora vas a aprender tu lugar en la cadena natural, sólo son… ¡Escoria!_**

Eren sintió ganas de vomitar, entonces estiró su mano para detener la reproducción, pero Levi lo tomó de la muñeca.

-: No, lo veré hasta el final… necesito saber todo…

Por momentos Eren cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mientras los gemidos doloridos de la mujer le taladraban la psiquis. Grisha abusó una y otra vez de ella, con saña, con verdadera crueldad, y no fue el único. Una vez que él terminó de satisfacerse, llamó a otros alphas, cinco en total, todos descargaron su furia con la mujer.

Eren tuvo que levantarse unos minutos para vomitar en el baño. Tiritaba, transpirando frío, sintiendo que se estaba quebrando por dentro, ¿cómo era posible? ¿Él era hijo de esa bestia? No quería seguir mirando, pero una necesidad casi imposible de resistir lo obligaba a estar al lado de su omega.

 ** _Luego de abusar, la ataron a la silla, cortaron cuatro de sus dedos, le pegaron hasta hartarse, pero si algo podía impresionar más a Eren, fue que la mujer jamás delató a sus compañeros de lucha, y jamás lloró, gritó, chilló y se revolvió ante los insultos, los golpes y las escupidas de los alphas. Eren intentaba tragarse las lágrimas, pero no podía, empezaron a salir silenciosas._**

 ** _Dos horas completas después, el alpha sólo quería que el sufrimiento de la pobre mujer se terminara. Era una masa deforme de sangre y huesos rotos._**

 ** _-: No tiene caso – dijo Grisha sin el menor atisbo de remordimiento – Se acercó por detrás y tomó su cabeza con ambas manos - ¿Dirás algo que valga la pena sí o no?_**

 ** _La mujer miró a la cámara, Eren sintió que su alma se congelaba, era como si pudiera mirarlos a ellos, unos de sus ojos estaba tan hinchado que no se distinguía, sin embargo pronunció unas palabras sin que su voz saliera y pudieron leer sus labios: "ERES NUESTRA ESPERANZA"._**

 ** _Acto seguido Grisha giró su cabeza con brusquedad y quebró su cuello. Levi giró su cuerpo y hundió su cabeza en el pecho de Eren, entonces de a poco, comenzó a sollozar agarrándose fuerte de su ropa. El castaño lo abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo que se ahogaba en la tristeza._**

 ** _-: Lleven el cadáver a mí laboratorio – dijo Grisha – Le haré los exámenes que se puedan._**

 ** _Luego el video terminó._**

Eren salió de la pieza con el semblante taciturno y pálido. Vincent estado dormido en brazos de Farlan, le pidió a Hanji que lo cuidara esa noche, él debía velar por Levi. La mujer aceptó y Farlan se retiró finalmente.

Eren abrazó toda la noche a Levi, quien dejó de llorar, pero tiritaba de tanto en tanto. Al otro día, Levi se encerró en la habitación a leer el cuaderno.

Eren, Moblit, Vincent y Hanji bajaron al pueblo para comprar víveres. Cerca del mediodía volvieron e hicieron el almuerzo, comieron casi en silencio, y luego Levi se fue a la habitación.

-: Oye… - le dijo Eren mirándolo, el joven estaba de pie frente a la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos – Tienes que ir al chequeo médico de hoy, ya sabes, por la marca. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

El omega asintió sin decir una sola palabra. Se fueron los tres, junto a Vincent. El doctor confirmó que la marca estaba bien hecha, pero que no había prendido en la piel del omega y lo dejó documentado, solicitándoles que volvieran al cabo de tres días más.

Cuando ya estaban llegando a la casa el bebé lloraba sin consuelo.

-: Es que no pudo dormir su siesta – dijo Eren preocupado.

-: Me bañaré y me iré a acostar con él – anunció Levi.

La atmosfera de la casa era triste, angustiante, asfixiante. Una vez que estuvieron los dos dormidos, Eren se fue afuera a fumar y relajarse un poco, le dolía la cabeza. Hanji lo acompañó.

-: Fue espantoso, Han – dijo Eren suspirando, necesitaba hablar con alguien o explotaría – Mi pa-, el doctor Grisha – se corrigió – junto con otros alphas… no puedo ponerlo en palabras… la destruyeron, simplemente… - unas cálidas gotas rodaron por sus mejillas y Hanji puso una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo.

-: Eren… las carpetas contienen estudios biológicos minuciosos de Kuschel. Su sangre… es diferente, su composición genética. Yo me recibí de médica el año pasado. Estuve trabajando en un proyecto propio y en un hospital. Kuschel tenía la facultad de rechazar las marcas de los alphas. ¿Levi también verdad? – No hizo falta que su primo le respondiera – Es realmente una pena que la hayan matado, pudimos haber aprendido tanto… Pero aún podemos hacerlo a través de Levi – dijo emocionada – Es tan extraño, son como una versión evolucionada de la naturaleza. Tiene una fuerza superior a la normal, al igual que la resistencia, incluso se dice que ellos pueden rechazar los embarazos si nos lo desean. Creo que Levi tuvo un aborto inconsciente pero a la vez fue obra de su verdadera capacidad, creo que él no sabe aún de todo lo que pude hacer. El gobierno fue quien le pidió a tu padre que eliminara a Kuschel, estaban aterrorizados. Encontré documentos importantes en el laboratorio de mi padre. Al parecer, la resistencia, es decir los omegas con los que Kuschel estaba en contacto… estuvieron trabajando en la sintetización de sus hormonas – Eren la miró desconcertado – Ellos querían desarrollar una vacuna para propagar las capacidades hormonales de Kuschel… y… casi lo logran. Cuando allanaron el lugar, mataron a todos, pero ya habían hecho algunas pruebas. ¡Dios! Imagínate, si hubieran logrado perfeccionar la vacuna… no quisiera imaginarme el caos que se desataría. Omegas super fuertes que no retienen la marca… omegas libres para siempre… Por un lado me emociona, por otro me aterra… Esto es muy delicado Eren… si el gobierno descubre que Levi es capaz de todo esto… ya sabes lo que pasará.

-: Sobre mi cadáver – dijo el alpha con seriedad – Daré mi vida de ser necesario, pero nadie le tocará un solo cabello a Levi.

-: Pues, a decir verdad, tengo miedo. Me dijiste que Levi no retuvo la marca en su cuerpo esta vez, que el médico debe presentar su informe a la corte. Si esto sale del pueblo, será una cacería de brujas, no descansarán hasta encontrarlo… Su objetivo será el mismo, eliminarlo, y Vincent correrá la misma suerte, ellos no se arriesgarán a dejar viva su descendencia.

Eren apretó los ojos y la mandíbula.

-: ¡No lo permitiré! ¡Los mataré a todos! Empezando por mi padre…

-: Ey, tranquilo, no te dejes llevar por la ira, debemos pensar cuidadosamente un plan B, sólo por las dudas, si se filtra la información, debemos huir de inmediato. Escucha, los apoyaré en todo, Eren – el hombre miró a su pariente y finalmente la abrazó con fuerza.

-: Gracias, Hanji, realmente me sentía tan devastado y solo, gracias por estar aquí.

-: ¿Somos familia o no? Tontito – dijo magreando su cabeza.

-: Hanji… necesito que veas algo, por favor – La soltó y tomando el borde de su remera lo corrió para que viera la marca sobre su hombro, Hanji lanzó una exclamación de asombro y se llevó la mano a la boca – Me lo hizo Levi, el mismo día que yo intenté marcarlo. Mientras me mordía… me sentí débil y me desmayé… y la marca no h cicatrizado desde entonces. Me duele aún.

La mujer examinó la cicatriz muy de cerca, mirando y tocando son suavidad.

-: No sé qué decirte, deberíamos hacer algunas pruebas en un laboratorio, así a simple vista no puedo decirte qué es. ¡Dios! Esto es imposible, ¿un omega marcando un alpha?

-: Hanji, júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie, ¡júralo! Esto es humillante, y no ha sido sólo eso. Yo… cuando estoy cerca de Levi, es como si pudiera sentir todo lo que le sucede, a veces es tan fuerte que me descompone, es tan incómodo, a veces siento que me sofoco por completo.

-: Bueno… eso tiene una explicación lógica, bueno, no tan lógica, es decir nunca he visto una cosa como que un omega pudiera marcar a un alpha, pero supongo que tiene que ver con la condición de Levi – Hanji se había metido en su modo mente científica y estaba en su salsa – Te envidio tanto Eren, me gustaría experimentar lo que te sucede.

-: No lo digas ni en broma, no es nada agradable…

-: Ya decía yo que estabas muy cambiado, primo, en buena hora, siempre fuiste un bastardo sin corazón, por eso nunca te presenté a Levi. Lo siento, pero creía que ibas a terminar igual que tu padre, y me aterraba solo pensar en el destino del omega que eligieras.

-: Vaya, qué honesta…

-: Pues, es la verdad. Bien, supongo que es algo similar a lo que experimentan los omegas, ya sabes, cuando un omega es marcado se forma un lazo especial y único con su alpha, dicen que se equilibran tanto los niveles físicos como sentimentales. Eres capaz de experimentar el dolor de tu omega.

-: Sí fuera así los alphas dejarían de golpearlos.

-: Bueno, no me refería a dolor físico, pero sin duda percibes cuando tu omega sufre. Creo que al ser a la inversa, los sentimientos de Levi te están invadiendo con mucha más fuerza, al menos eso es lo que creo.

-: ¿Me estás diciendo que lo que siento no es mío, sino de él?

-: Probablemente, pero no tengo como comprobarlo. ¡Dios! Me gustaría tanto analizarlos a ambos, ver sus reacciones, hacer pruebas, esto es un descubrimiento único. Por favor, déjame que los analice – dijo con los ojos brillando de excitación.

-: Hanji, cuando te pones así me da miedo… Mira, déjame que le pregunte a Levi y veremos.

-: ¡Wow! – dijo al castaña.

-: ¿Qué?

-: ¿No te das cuenta verdad?

-: ¿De qué?

-: No quiero decírtelo, te vas a molestar.

-: Ya abriste la bocota, sólo suéltalo, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

-: Bueno, tú lo pediste, no te das cuenta Eren, pero estás… te estás sometiendo a las órdenes de Levi. Supongo que eso puede herir tu orgullo de alpha, pero desde que llegué lo he notado, estás nervioso cerca de él, mientras que Levi mantiene la calma, es tan extraño, es como si Levi fuera el alpha ahora.

-: No digas tonterías… - Eren hizo una mueca de franca preocupación - ¡Mierda! ¿Es tan obvio? Lo detesto, realmente lo hago… tienes razón, cuando estoy cerca de él… es como si perdiera mi capacidad de mando, no he podido usar La Voz, Hanji, siento que se me congela la garganta. A veces… creo que me estoy diluyendo… pero no puedo dejar de necesitarlo a mi lado… - Se refregó la cabeza con desesperación – Me estoy volviendo loco… ya no me reconozco, mi vida, mis experiencias, miro atrás y es como si viera a una persona diferente, a alguien que estuvo… como dormido todo este tiempo, anestesiado… Hanji, estoy muy asustado.

La castaña abrazó al ojiverde y éste se aferró con fuerza.

-: No sé quién soy, ni en lo que me estoy convirtiendo, odio esto, lo odio…

-: Ya tranquilo… ya se acomodarán las cosas, pero debemos investigar y descubrir qué clase de habilidades tiene Levi, por tu propio bien… estoy segura que podremos hablar y hacer que colabore.

-: Ojalá, Han… ojalá…

-: ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Eren con Vincent en los brazos, mientras veía como Levi guardaba varias cosas en una pequeña mochila negra.

-: Me voy a la marcha – avisó con naturalidad.

-: ¿Qué? ¡No, no, Levi! Espera, no quiero que vayas.

El pelinegro lo miró con seriedad.

-: Es demasiado peligroso, ya sabes lo que dijeron, que el alcalde no dudará en reprimirlos si no desisten.

-: Se espera que seamos más de doce mil, ¿realmente crees que este pueblo de mierda tiene la capacidad suficiente para detenernos a todos? Además se lo prometí a Isa.

-: Por favor – dijo Eren con voz suplicante, lo abrazó sorpresivamente apretándolo contra su cuerpo con un brazo mientras con el otro sostenía a su hijo – Te lo suplico, no vayas, nada bueno puede salir de eso. Si te capturan, si el gobierno se enterará de tu condición… no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podrían hacerte, por favor, quédate con nosotros.

Levi lo empujó con suavidad y se soltó de su agarre, tomó a Vincent en sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, el bebé se rio candorosamente y se prendió a su cuello.

-: Lo siento, pero debo ir. No haré nada que los provoque, estaré casi al final.

-: ¡Iré contigo!

-: Claro que no, si vienes el único que puede correr un riesgo verdadero eres tú. No sólo por los que participarán, sino que si te ven los otros alphas te despreciarán. Debes quedarte y cuidar a nuestro hijo, apenas termine volveré, lo prometo, no me sucederá nada.

-: No vayas, por favor – insistió una vez más Eren.

-: Iré, y no hay nada que me haga cambiar de opinión.

-: Dijiste que la marchas no tenían sentido.

-: Pues tal vez estaba equivocado – Besó a Vincent y lo abrazó con sentimiento – Cuídalo, volveré apenas termine. Adiós.

Eren lo agarró de un brazo y lo miró preocupado, luego se acercó y lo besó con suavidad. Levi se dejó hacer sin protestar. Quiso usar La Voz para detenerlo, pero nuevamente se encontró sin las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, es como si tuviera un bloqueo.

-: Te estaremos esperando… cuídate mucho… por favor.

-: Lo haré.

Eren se quedó mirando cómo se perdía la figura del omega camino abajo. Un mal presentimiento se alojó en su pecho.

-: ¡Bro! – dijo la pelirroja muy feliz, mientras corría a abrazarlo, así era ella, impetuosa, volátil, un molino de viento que no paraba de girar, enérgica - ¡Viniste! – casi que estaba a punto de llorar.

-: Oi, oi, mocosa, tranquilízate. Sí, finalmente decidí participar. Tengo mucho que contarte, pero no ahora, después de la marcha te vienes a casa, tengo mucho que hablar contigo, tengo… un libro muy importante y quiero que me cuentes sobre lo que piensas.

-: Por supuesto, bro.

-: Ah, hola, Armin – dijo girándose y viendo al rubio.

-: Levi, ¿cómo estás? ¿Eren y Vincent?

-: Eren está molesto contigo, dice que lo has reemplazado por Isa completamente.

Ambos jóvenes rieron y se miraron con amor.

-: Es inevitable – Dijo Armin poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

-: Vaya, sí que hay muchos omegas – dijo mirando alrededor, ya faltaba media hora para comenzar y más del 90% de los comprometidos ya estaban en la ruta en las afueras del pueblo.

-: El desgraciado de Alcalde Rogers, ha puesto custodia policial en todas las esquinas, están fuertemente armados, aunque dicen que sólo con balas de goma. Mira todos esos alphas asquerosos – dijo mirando a los policías a los lejos – Hasta aquí siento su hedor a miedo. Ahora verán, que cuando los omegas nos unimos, nada nos detiene.

Levi ahora prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de su hermanita, se daba cuenta de la pasión que le ponía a la lucha, y luego de conocer más sobre su madre tenía más ganas que nunca de apoyar la causa. Quería enterarse, empaparse de todo, se daba cuenta que había perdido valioso tiempo escondiendo la cabeza en la tierra como un avestruz. Ese era su lugar, junto a sus hermanos de raza.

Aunque le costó convencerla, pudieron apostarse al medio de la formación. Isa quería ir adelante, le dio una pancarta con el lema de la marcha, un cartel verde con letra negras: "Los omegas ya no callarán, los alphas deben escuchar". Había una porción pequeña, como de 10% que eran betas. Pero a pesar de que había muchos omegas marcados, no se veía a ningún alpha en las filas, para ellos ya era un deshonor que sus parejas participaran.

-: El alcalde quería un listado de los participantes, intentaron venir a tomar nuestros datos, pero todos los echamos – le contó Isa – No volveremos a obedecer sus detestables órdenes.

-: Tranquila, no te exaltes, amor – dijo Armin sonriéndole para tratar de apaciguarla.

-: Hazle caso a tu novio, debemos hacer esto de la manera más pacífica posible. Provocarlos no nos llevará a nada bueno. Debemos demostrar que somos mejores que ellos.

-: No reaccionaremos, si ellos nos respetan. Pero recuerda que estamos aquí para que nos escuchen, nos han ignorado todo este tiempo, es hora de que nuestra voz sea escuchada – dijo la chica con determinación, sus ojos refulgiendo embravecidos.

A la hora estipulada, con una concurrencia de más de diez mil, la marcha dio inicio. Los alphas del pueblo miraban desde las ventanas de sus casas y departamentos, todos con los rostros serios y visiblemente molestos. No fue sino hasta una hora después cuando había doblado por la avenida principal que empezaron los primeros problemas. Allí estaban los edificios principales y desde las ventas los alphas gritaban con altavoces. Sin dudas era una treta del alcalde.

-: ¡Omegas malagradecidos! ¡Mantenidos de la sociedad! – gritaban a viva voz, mientras de fondo en toda la ciudad sonaba la marcha de los alphas, una especie de himno de la raza, y los humores comenzaron a caldearse. Levi notó como los omegas se ponían muy inquietos y empezaban a cuchichear entre ellos.

-: ¡Sólo sirven para obedecer y follar! ¡Lacras de la humanidad! ¡Los omegas rebeldes deben morir!

A medida que avanzaban, los insultos se volvían más soeces y más provocativos.

-: ¡Rebeldes hijos de puta! ¡Púdranse malditos! ¡Basura de las razas!

Pero no fue sino cuando empezaron a caer los primeros proyectiles desde las alturas que todo comenzó a descontrolarse. Los alphas tiraban piedras, cientos y cientos de piedras medianas cayendo sobre los omegas, comenzaron a lastimar a algunos, y otros comenzaron a levantarlas y mandarlas de regreso. Justo lo que la guardia policial estaba esperando. Levi vio como varios camiones de infantería avanzaban por las calles laterales y empezaban a rociarlos con enormes mangueras de agua a presión, mientras que otros empezaban a tirar bombas de gases lacrimógenos. Se desató el infierno, parte de los omegas intentaron huir, mientras otros decidieron enfrentarse y comenzaron a armar bombas molotov que tiraban a los alphas y a los camiones.

Levi perdió de vista a Isa, al igual que a Armin, todo era un caos de gente corriendo, piedras cayendo, agua barriendo a la gente, humo tóxico que hacían lagrimear y escocer la garganta. Rogers se había salido con la suya, y recién entonces aparecieron las cámaras, los periodistas y los canales de TV, para retratar a los omegas atacando a la policía y a los civiles. Aprovechando el momento para tratarlos de bárbaros y violentos. Habían caído en la trampa.

-: ¡Isabel, Isabel, cof, cof! – Levi buscaba desesperado a su hermana, mientras veía como la policía les caía con las cachiporras a sus compatriotas y los lastimaban sin piedad - ¡No, no, no! – empezaba a desesperarse. Finalmente salió de la calle principal o terminaría con el cráneo partido por algún proyectil. Volaban las piedras, los palos, y todo elemento que se podía usar para arrojar. Incendiaron un auto, pero ya no sabía si eran los omegas o los alphas para causar más desorden y echarles la culpa. Levi corría desesperado, tratando de salir del tumulto y de encontrar a Isabel.

De un costado le salió un alpha embravecido que lo tiró al piso y se le vino encima para golpearlo. Levi con reflejos rápidos se levantó y corrió por una de las calles, el espectáculo que se encontró fue dantesco. Un grupo de oficiales reducía a un grupo de omegas con duros golpes, las cabezas y las caras sangrando. Una fuerza brutal le nació desde adentro, corrió hasta ellos.

-: ¡YA BASTA! – Rugió enardecido y vio como todos se giraban, serían más de veinte - ¡DÉJENLOS EN PAZ, FUERA DE AQUÍ! – Increíblemente los oficiales tiraron sus armas y empezaron a huir despavoridos. Algunos omegas estaban inconscientes, pero los pocos que estaban todavía despiertos lo miraron asombrados - ¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡HUYAN YA MISMO!

Levantaron a los heridos y comenzaron a despejar el lugar. Levi volvió corriendo a la calle principal.

-: ¡ISABEL, ISABEL, ISABEEEELLLL!

Una bala de goma le dio de lleno en el hombro y cayó de rodillas agarrándose, entonces vio como se le venía encima una turba de cinco alphas, con pasamontañas y fuertemente armados. Por un momento lo dominó el miedo. Pero entonces sintió unos fuertes brazos que lo tomaron por debajo de las axilas y lo levantaron de inmediato. Se giró.

-: ¡Eren!

-: ¡No se acerquen! – Les dijo con fiereza a los atacantes que se detuvieron al reconocer al otro - ¡Es MI omega, no se atrevan a lastimarlo o los mataré! – Los ojos el alpha estaban inyectados en sangre y su cara era aterradora, parecía un tigre hambriento a punto de lanzarse a devorarlos.

-: ¡Saca a tu mugroso omega de aquí, no te lo repetiremos de nuevo! – dijo uno de los encapuchados, mientras giraban y se iban a buscar otra presa.

Eren se giró agitado y tomó con fuerza a Levi de la muñeca.

-: ¡Vamos, vamos, debemos salir de aquí! – le dijo tirando de él, Levi se dejó arrastrar.

-: ¡Isa, Isabel está aquí todavía, por favor! ¡No quiero irme sin ella!

-: ¡No podemos hacer nada, esto es demasiado peligroso! Luego la buscaremos – le dijo Eren mientras echaban a correr. Se metieron en un callejón y se apostaron detrás de un contenedor de basura. Eren abrazó protectoramente a Levi, mientras escuchaban, las explosiones, los gritos, la agonía, la injusticia desparramándose como una peste, contaminándolo todo.

-: ¡Dios, estaba tan asustado, pensé que no te encontraría! – dijo Eren apretándolo aún más.

-: Ya, tranquilo, estoy bien. Realmente necesito hallar a Isabel, por favor.

-: Esperemos un poco más, que se calme un poco, e iremos a ver.

-: Está bien – aceptó Levi, estuvieron más de una hora escuchando las corridas y los alaridos.

Cuando por fin escucharon que se calmaban un poco las cosas, salieron del lugar. Eren no soltaba ni un segundo la mano de Levi. Caminaron en medio de todo el caos, decenas de cuerpos tirados a uno y otro lado, mientras las ambulancias intentaban hacer el mayor esfuerzo posible.

Preguntaron a cuanta persona se cruzaron, hasta que una dijo que vio a la pareja en una de las ambulancias. Corrieron hasta el hospital principal, Saint Jhons. Allí todo era un caos también, gente entrando y saliendo, sangre en el piso, otros llorando. Dieron varias vueltas hasta que finalmente dieron con Armin. El rubio lloraba copiosamente, y a media lengua pudieron entender que Isabel estaba herida en la cabeza y muy grave. No les quedó otra que esperar agónicamente por más de cinco horas hasta que los dejaron pasar de a uno. Isabel estaba muy delicada, toda la cabeza vendada, el rostro magullado y el cuerpo también. Dos costillas rotas y contusión cerebral con pérdida de masa encefálica. El pronóstico era reservado y para nada alentador. Armin lloraba desconsoladamente, pero Levi… no pudo derramar ni una sola lágrima.

Isabel agonizó dos días más, hasta que su cuerpo colapsó, completamente agotado. El funeral fue a cajón cerrado. Sólo cuando tres figuras quedaron de pie frente a la fría lápida, Levi se arrodillo contra la tierra, dejó una rosa sobre el verde césped e hizo una promesa.

 _"Yo lucharé por todo o que mi madre y tú no podrán, hermanita de mi corazón. Yo levantaré la voz y gritaré, por todo lo que ustedes nunca más podrán decir. Yo seguiré su lucha hasta las últimas consecuencias, y les haré pagar cada uno de sus golpes… Yo… haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance… hasta que todos y cada uno de los alphas de este mundo hayan pagado por todos sus pecados…"_

.

By Luna de Acero… preocupada…


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí retomando esta hermosa historia. Voy a intentar, dentro de lo que me permitan mis tiempos, actualizar más seguido. Hay demasiado por desarrollar y no quiero demorarme más. Me gustaría mucho saber qué opinan de este capítulo, se vienen cosas turbulentas y espero poder plasmar correctamente esta lucha de Levi y su familia. Sé que puede parecer la típica historia de omegaverse omegas vs alphas, pero les pido tengan paciencia y fe, porque espero sorprenderlos más adelante, ya que la idea es mucho más profunda. Por lo pronto les digo que mi postura es imparcial, no estoy a favor ni en contra de ninguna de las razas, soy partidaria de que la violencia solo engendra más violencia.

A todos los que van a seguir la historia desde aquí: Primero les pido sinceras disculpas por la demora, pero prometo que valdrá la pena seguir hasta el final.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad intelectual de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Leve lime, feels, angs, cierto grado de violencia, palabras altisonantes, ya saben!

.

.

 _ **"Si tienes un sueño y crees en él,**_

 _ **corres el riesgo que se convierta en realidad"**_

 _ **Walt Disney**_

.

.

El clima en la casa era más que tenso, la próxima fecha para ir al juzgado era dentro de dos semanas, y ya el doctor había confirmado que la marca no había prendido en absoluto en el omega. Mientras que la marca de Eren, ahora ya un poco más suave, aún permanecía.

Después de casi dos días de estar encerrado en su habitación, donde recibía bandejas de comida y apenas salía para ir al baño, Levi por fin mostró su cara. Eren se encargaba de Vincent que crecía cada vez más sano y fuerte, Hanji le ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa junto con Moblit. El pelinegro se reunió con todos en el comedor, Vincent se prendió a su cuello rogando por cariño, extrañaba mucho el olor de su papá.

-: Bien, primero y principal – comenzó el pelinegro – quiero ir a la fábrica de tu padre – le dijo a Eren y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-: ¿Qué? No, Levi, eso es peligroso – dijo el joven aterrado.

-: Si es peligroso o no, ya lo evaluaré yo, y tú – habló dirigiéndose a Hanji – vas a ayudarme con las investigaciones que quedaron truncas respecto a la sintetización de las hormonas de mi madre, y si no puedes buscarás al que sea idóneo.

-: Pe-pero eso… - Hanji titubeó algo asustada – No… no se puede, Levi, eso, eso…

-: Sí se puede – dijo mirándola de una manera fría – Y lo harás.

-: Es ilegal…

-: Tan ilegal como la venta en el mercado negro de omegas que raptó TU familia, tienes un deber moral con esto Hanji y te lo haré cumplir.

La castaña bajó la cabeza y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-: Partiremos mañana, me aseguraré de que tengamos lo necesario para eso, conseguiré un vehículo, no se preocupen – siguió hablando Levi.

-: ¿De dónde sacarás los recursos necesarios? – preguntó Eren molesto.

-: El grupo al que pertenecía Isabel va a proporcionarme los medios necesarios. Creo que demás está decirles que estarán fuertemente vigilados – dijo Levi mirando a los otros tres – Por lo que no pueden dejar esta casa sin mi consentimiento, si tratan de escapar no llegarán ni siquiera al pueblo.

-: ¿Y piensas que te vamos a obedecer cómo si fuéramos tus esclavos? – Habló el castaño ya exaltado - ¿Qué pasará con Vincent? ¿Acaso te has puesto a considerar sobre su seguridad?

-: Él irá donde yo vaya, y estará donde yo esté, nada va a sucederle mientras esté a mi lado, siempre será mi prioridad. Además tu estarás para ayudarme.

-: ¿Y mi trabajo qué? ¿Y el juzgado qué? Si nos vamos y no nos presentamos sólo llamaremos la atención, si la información sobre tu condición sale de este pueblo, estarás condenado Levi, el gobierno te perseguirá a donde vayas, y eso implica que también irán detrás de nuestro hijo.

-: El gobierno estará sobre mis pasos lo quiera o no, esto seguramente ya debe estar llegando a oídos de altos mandos. Así que, dejarás todo y me seguirás, así es como lo haremos.

-: No decidas por mí, no pienses que puedes obligarme – Eren se puso de pie y se fue dando un portazo.

Levi se levantó y le pidió a Moblit que cargara a Vincent un momento, el niño comenzó a llorar estirando sus bracitos hacia el omega.

-: Aguarda hijo, volveré en unos minutos, no tardo – le dejó un tierno beso en su cabeza y salió corriendo detrás del castaño.

Corrió un poco más y lo encontró caminando muy rápido metiéndose en el bosque colindante. Chasqueó la lengua y fue detrás de él.

-: ¡Eren! ¡Eren! – gritaba su nombre, el ojiverde eventualmente tuvo que detenerse, sentía como si hilos invisibles tiraran de él para evitar que se alejara más. Levi frenó a algunos metros del más alto – No tienes opción, ¿me escuchas? Tú te metiste conmigo, forzaste las cosas para estar dentro de mi vida y ahora no vas a huir como un cobarde.

El hombre se giró y lo miró con ira contenida, sus manos estaban en puños, sintiendo que la sangre comenzaba a hervirle de rabia. Él era un alpha, él era SU alpha, y ese omega se estaba pasando de la raya, era hora de poner las cosas en orden.

-: ¿Quién está huyendo? – le dijo con palabras desafiantes que se colaban entre sus dientes de lo tenso que se sentía – Vine a hacerme cargo de las cosas, vine por ti y por mi hijo, vine a ejercer mi rol como correspondía, dejé todo atrás, mi vida, mis amigos, mi familia, ¡dejé todo por ti!

-: Oh, ¿y qué esperabas? ¿Qué me largara a llorar y te agradeciera por lo indulgente que eres?

-: ¡Sólo haz caso y deja de luchar en vano! ¿Quieres terminar como Isabel?

-: No hables de lo que no sabes, tú no creciste con el miedo de que te violaran en cada celo, tú no tienes ni la más mínima idea lo que se siente que otros decidan tu destino como si fueras una vil mascota, tú no sabes lo que se siente, no tienes derecho a opinar.

-: Sí que la tengo – dijo irguiéndose cuan alto era y usando finalmente La Voz - ¡YO SOY TU ALPHA, SOY EL PADRE DE TU HIJO, Y NO RECIBIRÉ ÓRDENES DE TU PARTE! ¡EL QUE DEBE SOMETERSE ERES TÚ!

Levi sintió que su cuerpo hormigueaba, su espalda se crispó en un espasmo violento.

-: N-no te a-atrevas a u-usar eso con-conmigo, hi-hijo de pu-

-: ¡SOMÉTETE! ¡ERES MI OMEGA, LEVI!

-: N-no… no me de-desafíes, mal-maldito… - Levi gruñó mientras las venas de su frente se marcaban, estaba luchando, no lo permitiría, ni ahora, ni nunca, no dejaría que un patético alpha volviera a dirigir su vida, nunca más. Cerró los ojos, y concentró su fuerza, su cuerpo se perló de sudor.

-: ¡DEJA DE LUCHAR! – Eren se acercó sin dejar de mirarlo, pero empezó a sentir que la marca en su hombro ardía, empezaba a doler bastante y sintió unas calientes gotas de sangre salir de ella - ¡ERES MIO, OBEDECEME, LEVI!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos, y Eren sintió un escalofrío, jadeó mientras se tocaba el hombro porque era como si le hubieran metido una cuchilla larga y filosa en el hombro.

-: ¡Ya cállate! – le gritó el omega, Eren quiso replicar pero por más que abrió la boca ninguna palabra pudo salir, estaba sucediendo de nuevo - ¡Nunca vuelvas a intentar someterme! Yo te daré una prueba de tu propia medicina, desgraciado – Levi caminó a paso firme hacia él y Eren retrocedió, su instinto de preservación le suplicaba a gritos que se fuera, pero sus piernas no le respondían – Te quedas donde estás, ni siquiera intentes huir.

Una vez que estuvo frente a él, Levi supo que era el momento enseñarle un par de lecciones.

-: Arrodíllate ahora, Eren – el castaño abrió sus ojos muy grande, sus manos temblaban - ¡Arrodíllate, no me hagas repetir las cosas! – al levantar la voz el alpha obedeció de inmediato, tenía a su corazón latiendo a cientos de revoluciones – Yo te mostraré lo que se siente, cabrón, vas a descubrir en carne propia lo que tu asquerosa raza nos hace sentir día a día – los ojos de Levi destilaban rencor - ¡No eres más que basura, no eres más que escoria, eres un juguete hecho para complacerme! – A Eren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, era como sentir una tonelada de sensaciones angustiantes que lo asfixiaban, se sentía débil, se sentía… asustado - ¡Jamás podrás huir de mí! ¿Lo entiendes, lo entiendes, maldito? – Le dio una feroz bofetada que le cruzó la cara al castaño dejándole el pómulo ardiendo - ¡¿Qué harás ahora, idiota?! ¡Nadie vendrá a defenderte, a nadie le importas! Si yo quiero que te mueras, pues te mueres… - el alpha largó un llanto desconsolador sin poder evitarlo, sentía náuseas, el estómago se le revolvía - ¡Llora, llora más fuerte, porque no tendré piedad contigo! ¡Tu vida me pertenece y haré lo que me plazca con ella! Suplica, Eren, suplica por piedad…

El hombre se arrojó a sus pies, sin poder controlar el llanto y se abrazó a una de sus piernas, sentía que el miedo le inyectaba las venas colándose en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo. Levi liberó de su pierna de su agarre mirándolo con asco y el ojiverde quedó tendido en el suelo, con su pie libre le pisó la cabeza, sin llegar a hacerle daño, la intención era simplemente de que entendiera.

-: Yo estoy por encima de ti, y así será siempre, jamás serás libre, porque yo soy tu dueño, ¡Y SI YO QUIERO TE MATO Y NADIE PODRÁ EVITARLO!

-: Bas-bastaaa… uughh… por favor… basta… - Eren babeaba patéticamente, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de caer, aferrando sus manos a la tierra y las hojas del suelo, desesperado.

Levi levantó su pie.

-: Gírate ahora mismo – le ordenó y el hombre obedeció con torpes y descoordinados movimientos debido a la fuerza con que temblaba. Levi se acercó y se arrodilló entre sus piernas, la ropa de Eren estaba cubierta de hojas y pasto, su cara llena de lágrimas y tierra.

-: De-detente, Le-levi… - le suplicó.

-: Fue lo que te dije hace unos momentos, pero tú no te detuviste, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué debería hacerlo yo? – el omega tiró del cinturón de su pantalón para desprenderlo, Eren lo agarró de las muñecas casi sin fuerzas, sus manos estaba heladas y cubiertas de sudor.

-: No, no lo hagas, ugh… - su semblante estaba desfigurado por el miedo.

-: ¡Quédate quieto y quita tus manos! – le ordenó el omega, Eren obedeció sin poder evitarlo – Ahora te voy a enseñar a respetarme, imbécil, te lo haré una y otra vez hasta que aprendas quién es tu amo, ¡YO SOY TU AMO, YO SOY EL QUE DECIDE SOBRE TI, TE GUSTE O NO!

Tiró con brusquedad sus pantalones hacia abajo y por la fuerza Eren cayó de espaldas golpeándose en el proceso.

-: ¡Basta, basta, por favor! – Eren quería gritar pero la voz se le quebraba indefectiblemente.

Levi lo tomó de los muslos empujando hacia abajo y apoyó su cadera contra su trasero desnudo presionando con fuerza pero sin desvestirse.

-: ¡ERES SOLO UN AGUJERO PARA MI PLACER, Y ESO ES TODO! ¡ABRIRÁS LAS PIERNAS PARA MÍ LAS VECES QUR YO QUIERA, CUANDO YO LO EXIJA! ¡PÍDELO, TE LO ORDENO EREN, PÍDEME QUE TE FOLLE! ¡AHORA!

-: Qu-quiero… uggh… quiero qu-que me f-folles… aaaagghh… - su pecho convulsionaba en espasmos continuos, apenas tenía fuerzas para respirar. Las lágrimas le nublaban completamente la vista, tosía ahogándose en su propia saliva.

Finalmente Levi se puso de pie, respirando agitado, se sacudió el pantalón y mirándolo con frialdad le habló.

-: A ver si ahora entiendes de una vez, maldito alpha. Eso, y más, eso todos los putos días de nuestras miserables vidas. Pero esto se va a terminar, mientras yo siga de pie mi objetivo será liberar a mi raza de esta tortura en la que nos han sumido. Nadie, NADIE merece ese trato. Y no lamento ni un poco el estado en el que te encuentras, porque te mereces eso y más. ¿A cuántos maltrataste, Eren? ¿A cuántos trataste menos que animales sarnosos? Anudaste en mí, sin siquiera preguntar, sin importante absolutamente nada, y si yo no hubiera estado encinta me hubieras dejado a mi suerte, porque así son ustedes, despiadados, descarnados. Eres libre de quedarte aquí o irte a donde te plazca, pero si nos vuelves a dejar… ni siquiera se te ocurra buscarnos de nuevo, porque yo mismo me encargaré de aniquilarte. Este es el momento de que elijas, pero ni tú, ni nadie van a detenerme.

Levi se giró y se fue del lugar, dejando al moreno en el piso, intentando arreglarse la ropa, mientras se limpiaba el rostro como podía con la manga de su buzo. Le llevó mucho rato dejar de temblar y poder ponerse de pie. Estaba quebrado emocionalmente, destruido por completo. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

Levi entró a la casa y ordenó a todos que empezaran a armar las valijas, que sólo podrían llevar un bolso de mano.

-: Levi, ¿encontraste a Eren? – preguntó Hanji preocupada.

-: Sí, va a demorar, pero volverá, estoy seguro.

-: ¿Por qué quieres ir a la fábrica de los Jeager? Es sumamente peligroso.

-: Lo sé, pero la ubicación es fantástica, nadie podrá encontrarnos, además tienen laboratorios y todo lo que vayamos a necesitar. Nadie nos molestará mientras se mantenga la fachada, y allí me enteraré quienes son los que comercian con nosotros y las redes involucradas. Hay mucho por hacer y poco tiempo.

-: No es tan fácil sintetizar las hormonas, Levi, eso puede llevar años.

-: Pues van a tener que dormir muy poco entonces. Deja de poner excusas y peros, Hanji, no me interesan en absoluto. Así me lleve la vida entera, encontraremos la manera.

-: No todos los alphas somos malos, no metas a todo en lo mismo, sólo te pido que tengas un poco de compasión.

-: A veces es así, algunos justos deben pagar por los pecadores, no se puede evitar.

Levi levantó a Vincent y mientras lo arrullaba y golpeaba despacio su espalda fue a sentarse frente a una de las ventanas, el sol de la tarde llenaba sus azules ojos. Miró el rostro durmiente de su hijito que se había tranquilizado por completo al estar en sus brazos. "Tú tendrás un mundo más justo, te prometo que así será. Te amo, Vincent". Besó su frente y lo apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-: Hubiera sido lindo que conocieras a tu abuela…

-0-

Eren llegó ya entrada la noche, algo pálido y ojeroso. Saludó escuetamente y fue a encerrarse en el cuarto que antes usaba Farlan. Se desplomó en la cama, apenas llegó a quitarse los zapatos y taparse para dormirse profundamente.

Temprano, casi al alba tocaron a su puerta. Se levantó refregándose los ojos y abrió. Era Levi, automáticamente retrocedió dejando la puerta abierta, el omega entró y cerró a sus espaldas, su semblante era relajado.

-: Disculpa por despertarte tan temprano, pero vamos a salir en unas horas, y quisiera saber si ya has tomado una decisión.

-: No quiero ir… - Eren fue franco, su voz sonaba carrasposa y gastada.

-: Oye… yo… lamento si fui muy brusco contigo ayer, pero… necesitaba que entendieras, me acorralaste, no había otra manera…

-: Necesito ir a ducharme, hablemos después – pidió el castaño, Levi asintió y se fue del cuarto.

Cuando Eren regresó se sorprendió de encontrar una bandeja sobre la cama con el desayuno. Levi estaba sentado en una silla al costado.

-: Gracias – dijo escuetamente mientras terminaba de secarse el cabello con una toalla. Se sentó para tomar la taza de té caliente y beber algunos sorbos.

-: Eren, yo… realmente necesito de tu ayuda, si no vienes...

-: Estuve pensándolo mucho – dijo el castaño cortando el discurso del otro – A pesar de que fue horrible, creo que entendí lo que intentabas hacerme ver… Yo… no quiero alejarme de Vincent, lo amo, no podría vivir sin él… Pero si vamos a hacer esto, necesito que me prometas que no vas a volver a humillarme de esa manera. Sé lo que fui, no me esconderé de mi pasado, pero las personas cambian, Levi. Y yo me prometí hacerlo por ustedes. No los dejaré solos, a pesar de que no estoy de acuerdo con volver a ese lugar… Pero deberás darme una oportunidad… es todo lo que te pediré.

-: Está bien… confiaré en ti Eren… no me defraudes, es todo lo que te pido. Esto, es muy importante para mí, mi madre esperaba grandes cosas de mí. No espero que lo entiendas del todo, pero debo hacerlo ¿Tregua? – dijo extendiendo su mano, Eren lo miró con recelo, suspiró y finalmente extendió su mano hacia él aceptando el trato.

-: Vaya que eres diabólico cuando quieres… - susurró Eren tomando una rebanada de pan dulce.

-: Elegiste al peor – cedió un poco Levi semi sonriendo, mientras tomaba su taza para acompañar al castaño.

-: Lo haría de nuevo, a pesar de todo.

-: ¿Siempre eres tan cursi?

-: No lo hago a propósito, no es un secreto que me gustas.

Levi se acercó y se sentó en la cama, de pronto el ambiente comenzó a llenarse de suaves feromonas relajantes, por lo que Eren dedujo que a pesar de que Levi lo rechazaba no era inmune a los halagos.

-: Haces que me sienta mal por cómo te traté, pero no vuelvas a intentar usar La Voz conmigo.

-: Cómo si me hubieran quedado ganas.

Terminaron de comer y el castaño se sintió mucho mejor con el estómago lleno. Aún era muy temprano, y faltarían al menos unas dos horas hasta que Vincent despertara.

-: Haz un bolso, lleva solo lo más importante, si necesitamos algo más lo compraremos en el camino – le dijo Levi.

-: Está bien – Eren se sintió un poco extraño, de pronto el ambiente se volvió muy íntimo. Se acercó con cautela, pero ganando confianza al ver que Levi no se alejaba. Besó suavemente la curva de su hombro con su cuello – Levi… - Le susurró con necesidad, el omega se giró para unir sus bocas. Mientras las feromonas se intensificaban - ¿Viniste a buscar esto, cierto?

-: No seas arrogante, idiota… - dijo el más bajo sintiendo que el pulso se le aceleraba, no iba a admitirlo ni un millón de años, pero el día anterior se había sentido muy inquieto, de alguna manera todas las negativas sensaciones de Eren lo habían traspasado y ahora sentía la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo sentir bien. Eren lo capturó entre sus brazos e hizo que se sentara en su regazo. El pelinegro rodeó sus hombros con sus manos y se dejó llevar por el momento. Se sentía tan bien, siempre era así, era imposible resistirse cuando la necesidad aparecía.

El castaño apretó su cintura contra su cuerpo, mientras no dejaba de besarlo apasionadamente. Levi cambió de postura sentándose a horcajadas y refregándose descaradamente.

-: ¿Ansioso? – deslizó el ojiverde besando su cuello con esmero.

-: Sí… un poco…

Eren amaba que Levi se entregara a él de esa manera, como si su cuerpo pudiera ser más honesto que sus hirientes palabras. Entendía perfectamente que el omega no lo hacía porque estuviera enamorado, que era una compatibilidad prácticamente perfecta de sus cuerpos, pero aún así lo recibía con alegría. Se preguntaba cómo era que ese mismo pequeño cuerpo le había provocado tanto miedo hacía menos de 24 horas. Pero ya no quería pensar, desnudó rápidamente a Levi tanto como el otro tiraba de sus prendas, pronto sus cuerpos se encendían con tanta rapidez que era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera fundirse en uno.

-0-

-: Buenos días, Hanji – saludó su primo de mejor semblante. La mujer estaba en la cocina guardando algunos víveres en una bolsa.

-: Buenos días, Eren, vaya que tuviste unos buenos, los gemidos de Levi se escuchaban aunque me tapara con la almohada.

-: Oh, lo s-siento – dijo algo apenado rascándose la nuca.

-: En fin, todo sea para mantener al enano gruñón contento… domador de fieras – comentó guiñándole un ojo y Eren se puso más rojo aún. Luego su semblante cambió a uno preocupado.

-: ¿Que haremos ahora, Eren?

-: Tranquila, Han, ya veremos si podemos hacerlo cambiar de opinión en el viaje.

-: Sabes mejor que yo que eso no sucederá, no quiero ser una fugitiva de la justicia – dijo mientras se le nublaban los ojos – Yo quería hacer un bien a la humanidad, por eso estudié esta profesión, pero no quiero terminar mi vida tras las rejas.

-: Eso no sucederá, lo siento tanto, me siento tan culpable, si no te hubiera pedido que vinieras, esto no hubiera sucedido. Mira Han, te prometo por mi vida que si las cosas se ponen complicadas los ayudaré a escapar.

-: Oh, Eren… gracias – dijo corriendo un par de lágrimas – esto parece un pesadilla.

-: Está enojado, es comprensible después de todo lo que le ha pasado. En el vídeo mostraban lo que le hicieron a su madre fue tan… sanguinario, despiadado… realmente aterrador. Y su amiga Isabel, que murió en la marcha, su vida en general… Aaah…

-: Entiendo todo eso, pero arrastrarnos con él… ¿Qué haremos una vez que lleguemos allá? Tu padre tiene mucha gente trabajando para él, Eren. Es un riesgo demasiado grande, él no dejará que usemos sus instalaciones para ayudar a un omega. Además, él está molesto contigo. ¡Tengo tanto miedo!

-: Tranquila Han, ya veremos qué hacer una vez que lleguemos, no olvides que Levi… pues él tiene habilidades "especiales".

-: Lo sé, pero tu padre tiene una gran cantidad de betas allí, no creo que sus habilidades funcionen sobre ellos.

-: Ya veremos, anda, terminemos de empacar. Preocuparnos ahora no servirá de nada.

-0-

Partieron a media mañana. Eren manejaba el vehículo, una camioneta estilo trafic, todos viajaban cómodos, especialmente Vincent.

La despedida con Farlan fue muy emotiva.

-: Farlan, mi gran hermano, sólo espero que la felicidad te alcance – dijo el pelinegro apretando su hombro, el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos lo atrajo hacia él y lo abrazó con sentimiento. Annie estaba unos pasos más alejada.

-: Te esperaré, sé que podrás volver algún día, jamás olvides que aquí tendrás a un hermano esperando por tu regreso. Que Dios te acompañe, que llegues al éxito, eres nuestra esperanza – Luego se separó un poco y lo miró con inmenso afecto mientras sus ojos celestes se humedecían – Desde el primer día que te vi en esa celda, supe que grandes cosas te esperaban. Se lo dije a Izzie muchas veces, Levi es especial… Extrañaré mucho a Vincent… - agregó ya largando el llanto, Eren le acercó al bebé que le sonreía con ganas.

-: Falaaa, ji, ji, Falaaa – decía Vincent en su media lengua, mientras agarraba las hebras rubias, el joven intentaba sonreír también para no asustarlo.

-: Te amo, Vincent, tu tío Farlan siempre estará aquí para ti… Sé un buen niño – Lo abrazó con fuerza, besando la tierna cabecita, mientras el niño reía mucho.

-: Gracias por todo, Farlan – le dijo Eren extendiéndole su mano – Cuiden la casa – dijo dejándole las llaves en la mano.

-: Cuida de Levi y Vincent, Eren, te necesitan mucho más de lo que crees.

-: No lo dudes, lo haré.

-: Bien, es hora de partir – anunció Levi, todos empezaron a subir al vehículo, incluido Armin que había decidido acompañarlos y unirse a la lucha en memoria de Isabel.

Annie abrazó a su pareja, que lloraba copiosamente viendo como la camioneta se alejaba. Farlan era una persona creyente, y a partir de ese día oraría y pediría encarecidamente que Dios cuidara a todos sus amigos.

-0-

Tenían un largo camino de al menos un mes, considerando que debían evadir las rutas principales para evitar ser detectados por los controles policiales, especialmente para que no pudieran seguirles el rastro. Conducirían hasta los límites del condado y luego dejarían el vehículo para seguir en colectivos y trenes.

Eren miró de reojo a Levi quien llevaba un cuaderno donde tenía anotadas direcciones, teléfonos y datos importantes de contactos de La Resistencia. Vincent estaba en las piernas del omega y jugaba con unos sonajeros y ositos que tenía a mano. Eren le sonrió y lo despeinó un poco.

-: Tiene el cabello suave y obscuro como tú.

-: Sin duda creo que ha sacado lo mejor de nosotros – agregó Levi, acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

-: ¿Qué pasará si se convierte en un alpha? – Eren hablaba en voz baja, todos en los asientos de atrás dormían plácidamente y no quería que se enteraran de la conversación.

-: No podemos decirlo aún…

-: Lo sé, sólo creo que deberías pensar qué mundo le vamos a dejar a estas generaciones… Considera dentro de lo que quieres hacer, el efecto que pueden tener tus acciones, pues eso afectará directamente el destino de Vincent.

-: No trates de manipularme, Eren, no creas que sé adónde apuntan tus comentarios. Estoy consciente de lo que puede suceder, pero esto ya no se trata de sentimientos egoístas o de lo que sería más cómodo para los alphas o los omegas.

-: ¿Me odias, Levi? – preguntó sin desviar la mirada del camino.

-: No, no te odio…

-: ¿Me quieres? – El pelinegro no respondió, solo giró su cabeza para perder su mirada en el horizonte – Yo si te quiero – le dijo el ojiverde ante la falta de respuesta – Y más que nada quiero un futuro mejor para nuestro hijo, sea omega o sea alpha. Mientras una de las razas se imponga, siempre existirá el odio y la violencia. Si crees que someter a los alphas solucionará las cosas, mucho me temo que estás equivocado. Eren inteligente, no necesitas que te lo aclare.

-: Hoy estás particularmente hablador, Jeager – regañó apenas el omega pasándole un vasito con jugo a su hijo que lo tomó con gusto.

-: No estoy tratando de convencerte de nada, pero tomar decisiones con el corazón lleno de rencor nunca es bueno, sólo te pido que reflexiones y tengas en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Te apoyaré en lo que decidas. Es el camino que he elegido y no me arrepiento de ello.

-: ¿Aunque eso signifique traicionar a tu raza?

Esta vez fue el castaño el que guardó silencio, decidió prender el estéreo para llenar el ambiente.

A pesar de que sabía que no habría manera de hacerlo cambiar de opinión debía intentarlo, no dejaría de hacerlo. Entendía que la venganza era el motivo principal que tenía Levi, pero tenía fe de que podría hacerlo entrar en razón, de a poco estaba logrando que al menos lo escuchara. Aunque también se preguntaba que si sería suficiente el sólo quererlo para afrontar todo lo que se les venía. No iba a negarlo, tenía miedo, miedo de ese omega con dones sobrenaturales, miedo de la persecución, miedo de que su hijo estuviera en peligro y más que nada, miedo a perderlos.

.

By Luna de Acero… esperando…


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Buuueeenoooo, me han bloqueado la cuenta de Facebook, por tercera vez... aviso por si intentan contactarse conmigo por ahí, no se puede, recibo MP por este medio. Aquí la actualización de esta historia, ya sé que no llegué al 15/02 como había prometido, pero intentaré sacar los capítulos lo más pronto que pueda, mejor no pongo fechas que no puedo cumplir. Espero lo disfruten, me avisan con un bonito review que les ha parecido? Estamos empezando con la parte más importante de la historia, creo que va a ser un fic bastante larguito, así que tranquilos que hay para rato con esto. Bueno, gracias a todos los que me apoyan a pesar de mis ausencias, les pido disculpas por no estar tan activa como antes, en verdad lo siento mucho. Pero aunque me demore no dejaré de actualizar. Nos vemos pronto!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Habrá lemon, R18, hay escenas violentas y con sangre, ya saben, a no quejarse después.

Capìtulo dedicado al bomboncito de **Charly Land** que es tan linda y amorosa conmigo y a mi adorada amiga **Oda Xochilt** , gracias por estar siempre, por supuesto imposible olvidarme de **Jemless** que siempre está presente, a los reviews hermosos de **Astrid** y la preciosa y buena de **Gala**! GRACIAS A TODAS MIS AMOROSAS!

.

.

-: Padre… - el rostro de Eren miraba al suelo, en una muda reverencia a su progenitor, Levi estaba detrás de él con un Vincent muy dormido entre sus brazos, en una actitud extremadamente sumisa, a un costado de Eren Hanji y a su lado Moblit.

-: Tío… yo, encontré a Eren y a su omega y los traje de vuelta, si es incómodo para ti, podemos irnos…

Hubo una enorme pausa, los ojos fríos de Grisha analizando toda la escena, como si no se tragara del todo el cuento. Rodeó a su hijo sin decir una palabra y se acercó hasta Levi, el mismo retrocedió y se encogió un poco sin soltar a su hijo. El hombre lo tomó de la mandíbula y se la levantó para mirarlo a los ojos. Levi puso cara compungida y tembló un poco, era bueno fingiendo.

-: Increíble – dijo al fin el doctor -, pensé que nunca más volvería a verte. Los años te han favorecido, eres exactamente como tu madre… ¿Sigues igual? ¿Nada ha cambiado en ti?

-: N-no… no en-entiendo… - le dijo con voz quebradiza. Grisha sonrió ampliamente.

-: Bien, no se puede hacer nada, eres el omega de mi hijo – Luego caminó alrededor y quiso tocar a Vincent. Un gruñido ronco se liberó de Levi que luchaba contra su instinto de querer despedazar al galeno -. Vaya, como siempre los omegas se vuelven muy territoriales con sus crías – "cría", esa palabra le crispó los nervios al omega -. Déjame verlo, es mi nieto al fin y al cabo.

-: No lo toque – soltó entre dientes Levi, Eren se giró de inmediato.

-: Recién llegamos, danos un tiempo… recuerda que mi omega no tiene buenos recuerdos de este lugar, él a veces… se pone agresivo si siente que nuestro hijo está siendo amenazado.

-: Controla a tu omega, Eren, ¿de qué han servido todas las lecciones que te he dado? Soy su abuelo, quiero sostenerlo.

El de pelo castaño miró a Levi, intentando no transpirar y mantenerse firme, Levi vio la misma fría mirada de Grisha en los ojos de Eren.

-: Entrégaselo, Levi… ahora…

Tortuosos segundos pasaron antes que Levi cediera, haciendo una mueca de molestia. Grisha lo puso contra su pecho, el niño se empezó a despabilar al sentir un olor diferente, y miró atentamente a su abuelo con ojos somnolientos. Grisha no pudo evitar sonreír, era un pequeño hermoso, lozano, bellísimo, era sangre de su sangre, lo abrazó con cariño, y Eren abrió la boca sorprendido. Jamás había visto actitudes cariñosas de parte de su padre, era la primera vez. Levi temblaba en su lugar, mordiéndose la lengua sin dejar de mirar con una tenebrosa mirada a su ahora suegro. Eren le hizo una seña de que se calmara.

-: ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡¿EREN?! – La voz chillona y angustiada de Mikasa se hizo presente y sus ojos se aguaron al ver a su hermano - ¡Eren! – lo abrazó con fuerza, casi que lo estrangula de la emoción.

-: ¡Ugh! Mika… Me… me due-duele, uuff – la chica aflojó su agarre y lloró sobre su pecho.

-: ¡Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo! Estas bien, estás bien, gracias a Dios…

Eren palmeó su espalda, también estaba contento de volver a verla, era su familiar más querido después de todo. Una vez que se tranquilizó un poco, caminó hasta el omega y lo miró con ferocidad, Levi le sostuvo la mirada.

-: Tú… al final te hiciste de mi hermano…

El de pelo negro quería gritarle, cómo si hubiera sido su decisión el que lo embarazara. Bufó bajito y le rodó los ojos. Mikasa lo tomó con rudeza del brazo.

-: ¡Mikasa! – le dijo Eren con La Voz –. No lo toques.

Su hermana lo soltó de inmediato y lo miró dolida por esa reacción. Su padre se acercó con Vincent que jugaba con los cabellos algo largos del doctor.

-: Vamos, dejen de jugar, les asignaré una habitación para que puedan descansar. ¡Reinner! – Llamó a uno de los betas que estaba fuertemente armado –. Dile a Berthold que prepare dos habitaciones, y a Corina que prepare un almuerzo abundante, vamos a festejar la llegada de mi nieto – enseguida, le devolvió a Vincent a Eren.

Levi lo siguió por detrás como un perro faldero, como era esperable de un omega. Apenas estuvieron en la habitación tomó a su hijo de inmediato y lo refregó contra su cuello.

-: Apestas a ese hombre – le dijo suave a Vincent, el pequeño se carcajeó feliz.

-: "Ese hombre", es su abuelo – acotó Eren mientras acomodaba la poca ropa que habían traído en un rudimentario armario.

-: "Ese hombre", es el asesino de su abuela, y un traficante de omegas… - le recordó el más bajo.

Eren suspiró frustrado, separó ropa para ir a tomar un baño.

-: ¿Quieres bañarte conmigo? – le ofreció solícito. Levi aceptó. Por lo que los tres fueron a las duchas a tomar un relajante baño.

Mientras Eren secaba a Vincent y lo vestía, Levi se encargaba de tallar su cuerpo bajo el agua caliente. El más alto lo miró de reojo, aaah, le traía tantos recuerdos, fue en ese cubículo donde había probado por primera vez al omega. Sintió una corriente de calor esparcirse por su sistema a medida que las memorias regresaban. Debía calmarse, Vincent estaba con ellos ahora. Todo se volvía confuso, ahora ahí, de nuevo en lo que fue "su hogar" alguna vez, todo empezaba a hacerle dudar. No podía evitarlo, se sentía bien ver a Levi sumiso, doblegándose a sus órdenes. _"El orden natural de este mundo es así, el omega está al servicio nuestro"_ , recordaba las palabras de su padre, _"naturalmente el omega debe obediencia completa, incluso entregar su vida si el alpha así lo desea. Para eso han nacido, es la razón de su existencia. Míralos, Eren…"_ , decía señalando los calabozos con los omegas de ojos llorosos, "tan patéticos, sin dignidad alguna, sometiéndose a su suerte… ni siquiera los animales son tan sumisos, son dignos de lástima… aunque los necesitamos para preñarlos, no dejan de darme asco… son tan básicos, no tienen ni control ni dominio de su propia naturaleza… Por eso el alpha ha sido bendecido con el don de liderar, ¿puedes imaginarte un mundo manejado por estas criaturas? Inconcebible… preferiría morir a que sucediera…". Sintió un estremecimiento dentro de su cuerpo, como si propio instinto estuviera resurgiendo otra vez. Él era un alpha después de todo.

-: Papa… papa… - la vocecita de Vincent lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-: Ven campeón, ¿ya tienes hambre? Vamos a comer… Levi, ¿te falta mucho? – preguntó levantando al pequeño en sus brazos.

El omega cerró el agua y agarró un par de toallas.

-: No, ya terminé.

-: Bien, te esperamos – dijo volviendo a sentarse. Mikasa apareció en el lugar.

-: Eren, ya está servido… Oh, el pequeño está despierto – se acercó cautelosa, pero la voz profunda de Levi la alertó.

-: ¿Te molestaría darnos algo de privacidad?, estoy desnudo y debo cambiarme.

-: A mí no me hables de esa forma altanera, omega – le dijo la mujer frunciendo el ceño -. ¿Por qué le permites que se dirija de esa forma a otro alpha? – le recriminó a su hermano.

-: Ufff, ya, no empiecen de nuevo, ¿les mataría tolerarse un poco? – inquirió Eren poniéndose de pie, porque Vincent se estaba poniendo inquieto.

-: ¡¿Pero qué?! – dijo Mikasa alarmada mirando el cuerpo de Levi y acercándose rápidamente.

-: ¡Eren dile que se aleje, ahora mismo! – semi gritó Levi completamente cabreado.

-: ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces Mika?

-: Ese omega no está marcado – dijo girándose y encarando a su hermano. Eren abrió grande sus ojos -. ¿Qué mierda significa esto, Eren? ¿No lo marcaste acaso?

-: No es tu maldito problema – dijo Levi con voz gutural – Vete ya mismo de aquí.

-: Ven, Mika – dijo Eren tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola fuera de las duchas -. Escucha, es largo de explicar, prometo que te diré todo, pero por favor, por favor, te lo suplico, no le digas nada a padre sobre esto.

-: Algo no está bien aquí, lo presiento – dijo la mujer -, más vale que tengas una muy buena explicación, Eren. Si no lo has marcado, hazlo de inmediato, padre se dará cuenta. Además – dijo bajando la voz y mirando atrás suyo esperando que el omega no la escuchara -, padre quiere hacerle algunas pruebas a ese engendro que tienes por pareja. Ya sé todo acerca de la omega que fue su madre, ¿no lo sabes, verdad? No puedo hablar contigo ahora, pero es mejor que te enteres cuanto antes. Ese desgraciado es peligroso, es muy peligroso Eren, así haya heredado un 10% de las facultades de la asquerosa ésa, sigue siendo un problema. Padre no iba a venderlo en el mercado negro…

-: ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Eren sorprendido con esa confesión.

-: Ya estoy listo – dijo Levi apareciendo vestido con una polera que tapaba todo su cuello. No podía permitirse otro desliz como ese o se darían cuenta. Los miró con duda al notar que se quedaban callados.

-: Luego hablamos – dijo la alpha y se fue.

-: ¿De qué tienen que hablar? – preguntó Levi tomando a Vincent en sus brazos.

-: De que deberías tener mi marca o mi padre va a sospechar. ¡Diablos! Esto se está poniendo complicado… Vamos a comer, ya pensaremos en algo después, muero de hambre.

El clima en la mesa era tenso. Eren sentado a la derecha de Grisha, Levi a su lado con Vincent en su falda. El omega alimentaba a su hijo a la vez que comía también. No miraba a los alphas. Hanji estaba con Moblit al lado de Mikasa.

-: ¿Y qué ha sido de ti en este tiempo? – habló Grisha mirando a su hijo con su frialdad habitual.

-: Pues estuve buscando a Le-a mi omega – se corrigió de inmediato -, quería ver a mi hijo.

-: Mmm, ¿y él no se había conseguido pareja en ese tiempo? Es raro… está penado por la ley que un omega tenga un hijo sin estar unido. ¿Qué hizo? ¿Se escondió?

A Levi le molestaba que el hombre ni siquiera le preguntara esas cosas, era como un adorno al lado de Eren.

-: Pues sí, estuvo escondido, por eso me llevó tiempo dar con él.

-: Pues será mejor que le haga un par de pruebas… - Levi miró de reojo a Eren -. Hay que asegurarse, podría haber estado involucrado con otros alphas, o podría estar enfermo, quien sabe…

-: No está enfermo, y Levi me ha sido fiel en este tiempo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse – acotó Eren.

-: ¿Ya se casaron? Digo, porque no veo anillos en sus manos.

-: Aún no.

-: ¿Y por qué? – preguntó Grisha mientras miraba con mucha atención al omega.

-: No hubo tiempo, cuando lo estábamos organizando apareció Hanji. Creímos mejor postergarlo, de todas maneras estaremos juntos.

-: ¿Creímos? – repitió Grisha mientras se llevaba una nuez a la boca y masticaba con fuerza -. Te has ablandado, Eren… No te pareces en nada al hijo del que me sentía orgulloso. No seas tan indulgente con tu omega, o terminarás haciendo todo lo que te pida. Ya sabes, a pesar de ser menos que bestias algunos son ligeramente inteligentes, lo suficiente para manipularnos… Claro, hay que ser un alpha muy débil para dejarse dominar por tan viles criaturas.

Levi suspiró muy quedo y siguió atendiendo a su hijo. Se daba cuenta, lo estaba probando, por lo que no le daría más importancia a sus necio discurso, sólo esperaba que el estúpido de Eren no cayera en su trampa. Pero sentía el dolor que las palabras de Grisha provocaban en Eren. A pesar de saber la clase detestable de persona que era, el de ojos verdes seguía esperando la aprobación de su sádico padre. Le daba asco, pero a la vez los sentimientos del alpha le atravesaban el cuerpo.

-: No es nuestro caso – respondió Eren aparentando tranquilidad, mientras se llevaba otro bocado a la boca.

-: ¿No? Entonces me alegro… - agregó Grisha, tomando la copa de vino y bebiendo un sorbo -. ¿Cuándo es su próximo celo? – Eren pensó un poco antes de responder.

-: En un mes – dijo al fin.

-: Bien, Vincent tiene… ¿Cuánto? ¿Dos años?

-: Cumplirá tres en unas semanas.

-: Ya va siendo hora de que lo preñes de nuevo – dijo Grisha -. Por eso voy a revisarlo adecuadamente, será mejor que empiece a tomar vitaminas y suplementos, mientras más fuerte sea el omega más probabilidades de que nazca un alpha.

-: Escucha, agradezco tus consejos, pero yo seré quien decida cuándo tener más hijos – dijo Eren un poco ofuscado.

-: No es bueno que haya tanta diferencia de edad entre hermanos, ¿ya has olvidado tu promesa, Eren? Las promesas a la familia no pueden deshonrarse. Además ya estás conmigo, aquí no les faltará manutención, ya no debes preocuparte de los gastos, estamos en una muy buena posición económica. Cuantos más hijos tengas, mejor.

El alpha más joven apretó la mandíbula… ¿ahora se acordaba de eso?

-: Vincent tiene sueño – dijo Levi en voz muy baja -. Lo llevaré a dormir.

-: Está bien – aceptó Eren y Levi se puso de pie para retirarse. Mikasa lo siguió con sus ojos hasta que desapareció del recinto.

-: Parece que la pareja de tu hermano no te cae del todo bien, ¿eh, Mikasa? – dijo Grisha.

-: Es un sucio omega como todos… no sé esperaba que Eren eligiera mejor.

-: Eren ha elegido al mejor – acotó el doctor y todos los ojos se posaron en su figura.

-: No lo ha marcado – dijo la mujer haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

-: ¡Mikasa! – le habló Eren con tono de regaño.

-: Oh, ¿no lo has marcado? Explícame eso, Eren.

El hombre miró a su padre algo nervioso.

-: No es… no es como si no lo hubiera intentado… él… él no retuvo mi marca… - Eren estaba acorralado, y no cedería diciendo que no lo había hecho.

-: ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Mikasa abrumada -. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué no ha retenido su marca dices?

-: ¿Qué tienes para decir de eso Hanji? – presionó Grisha, la mujer de anteojos bajó la mirada a su plato.

-: Bueno, no pude hacerle los exámenes adecuados, no tenía el equipo necesario, pero… Levi es… mmm, algo diferente de los omegas normales. Es verdad que… su cuerpo no retiene la marca.

-: Con marca o sin ella, él es mío – dijo Eren con autoridad -. Ya dejen de hacer tanto drama.

-: Eso significa que Levi si ha heredado el "gen defectuoso" de Kuschel – acotó Grisha -, te está rechazando, Eren…

El de ojos verdes levantó la mirada, ofuscado y muy serio.

-: ¿Sabes o no sabes lo de Kuschel? – Eren no respondió nada -. Bueno, si no lo sabes no es relevante, pero yo creo que Levi te está manipulando. ¿Sabes cuantos años llevo en este negocio, hijo? ¿Sabes todo lo que hemos aprendido de esa omega? Claro, no era una omega común y corriente y lo mejor que pudiste hacer es volver aquí. Ellos tienen la facultad, entre otras cosas, de retener o no la marca de los alphas… Puede que haya engendrado un hijo tuyo, pero ese omega no te quiere.

Eren sintió que una nueva daga le atravesaba el corazón. Se le quitó el apetito de inmediato.

-: Me retiro – dijo poniéndose de pie, ya no soportaba estar ni un minuto más en esa sala.

Tenía que sentirse un poco más seguro, necesitaba sentirse aceptado. La marca de su hombro había empezado a sanar, lo cual le producía sensaciones encontradas, por un lado alivio, no sería nada lindo que su padre se enterara que tenía una marca de un omega, y por otro lado algo de tristeza, ¿acaso eso significaba que Levi ni siquiera quería poseerlo? Ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

Entró a la habitación, Levi estaba arropando a Vincent que estaba dormido.

-: Está agotado, su hora de siesta se adelantó – dijo Levi -, creo que este lugar lo agobia.

-: Puede ser… - contestó Eren erráticamente y luego se apoyó contra el marco de la ventana para mirar hacia afuera, la ventana tenía rejas. Ahora que lo pensaba ese lugar era un poco como una cárcel.

-: ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Levi sintiendo todas esas malas vibraciones.

-: Levi… nosotros dijimos que… íbamos a darnos una oportunidad, ¿verdad? – Levi se acercó y se apostó a la ventana del otro lado, miró a Eren, pero no dijo nada -. ¿Qué es lo que estamos intentando? No se puede obligar a nadie a querer a otro… esto es sólo una necesidad física…

Levi bajó la mirada y cruzó los brazos pero no dijo nada. El silencio hería al alpha, de alguna manera esperaba una réplica, que dijera algo, que no lo dejara hundirse así en el desasosiego.

-: Esto es lo que soy, nunca te he mentido al respecto, lo sabes todo de mí – continuó el más alto -, pero no parece que sea suficiente para ti, tanto es tu odio a los alphas… ¿verdad? ¿Sólo dijiste eso para complacerme? ¿Para tenerme de tu lado? Al fin y al cabo sólo soy una herramienta que usas a tu antojo…

-: Oye, cálmate, ¿quieres? Unas horas con tus parientes y ya te lavaron el poco cerebro que tienes.

-: Me voy, necesito un poco de aire – avisó mientras tomaba un buzo y se iba de la habitación. Levi suspiró muy hondo.

No era que no lo quisiera, pero era el hijo del asesino de su madre, era un alpha que lo había sometido, que había traficado con sus compatriotas… y también era el padre de Vincent. Fue a acostarse con su hijo, se sentía confundido y triste. Seguramente estaba absorbiendo los sentimientos de Eren… no los quería, no quería sentir eso…

-0-

Eren se empinó la botella de nueva cuenta, ante la asombrada mirada de Mikasa.

-: Vaya, se nota lo bien que estás para beber de ese modo – le dijo, mientras bebía también.

-: No me jodas, Mika, tuve un día de mierda, entre padre y Levi, necesito un respiro.

-: Lo sabía, ese omega es una desgracia para tu vida. Como sea, estaré a tu lado hasta el fin de los tiempos hermano – dijo apretando su hombro y sonriéndole con amabilidad -. Te extrañé, Eren, te extrañé mucho. No tenía nadie con quien conversar… Aunque padre empezó a tratarme un poco mejor… supongo que no tenía opción, después de todo no tiene otros hijos.

-: El viejo te quiere, Mika, pero a su manera. Ya sabes, es terco como una mula… Yo también te extrañé – dijo apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

-: No me gusta verte triste… Eren… ya sé que ese idiota es el padre de tu hijo, pero… no está marcado… ¿no has pensando en conseguirte otro omega?

-: No quiero otro omega.

-: Eso lo dices porque no has estado con otro, él fue el primero, ¿recuerdas? Mira, ven conmigo un momento – Eren la miró con duda -. Ven, ven, hazme caso.

Eren siguió a su hermana, estaba algo mareado, lo llevó a su habitación, que estaba en el extremo norte del lugar. El alpha esperó sentado mientras se empinaba otro trago, hacía calor en el lugar, miró por la ventana el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Ahora se daba cuenta que había extrañado la compañía de su hermana en todo ese tiempo. Todos los recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia llovieron sobre él… y los de su madre. Se terminó la botella de un solo envión, todo dolía demasiado.

Se tiró en la cama, se sentía algo cansado, se preguntaba que estaría haciendo Levi en estos momentos. Entre tanto alcohol se empezó a sentir adormilado, pero entonces un persistente aroma exquisitamente dulce se le coló en las fosas nasales. Quería dormir pero el perfume era cada vez más fuerte.

-: ¿Qué es eso? Huele… muy bien…

-: Eren – le dijo Mikasa con una gran sonrisa -. Te presento a Crystal, es una omega modificada.

-: ¿Eh? ¿Crystal?

Una guapa mujer de pelo lacio y obscuro hasta los hombros, con un entallado vestido rojo de hombros descubiertos y preciosos ojos azules (como los de Levi), entró sonriendo. Se sentó en la cama y lo saludó amigablemente. Eren sintió aún más calor, y una indefectible atracción a esa mujer.

-: ¿Omega modificada?

-: Así es, padre la ha operado para que no pudiera concebir. Es una nueva línea de omegas, no pueden quedar preñados, se ha modificado genéticamente para que puedan entrar en celo en cualquier momento, últimamente se han vuelto muy populares – Mikasa se sentó detrás de la chica y la besó en el cuello, el perfume se intensificó aún más y Eren se alejó un poco apretando su nariz con los dedos -. Ella es la tercera, de una larga y ardua investigación, muchos murieron hasta que pudieron perfeccionar el producto. Padre me la ha regalado para mi cumpleaños, no tengo problema en compartirla contigo. Te ayudará a desestresarte, anda, úsala, ella es muy complaciente.

-: Tu hermano es muy lindo, ama – dijo la mujer mirando de reojo a Mikasa.

-: Lo sé, y lo han descuidado mucho, vamos Crystal, hazte cargo de las necesidades de mi hermano.

-: N-no, espera – dijo Eren un poco mareado por la intensa nube de feromonas que se esparcía por doquier. La mujer se acercó mirándolo con intensidad, hasta que finalmente unió sus labios. El hombre recibió el roce mientras una parte de él quería salir corriendo y otra pugnaba por seguir adelante. La boca de Crystal era… dulce… agradable, muuuy atractiva. Su hombro dolió un poco, hizo una mueca de molestia por eso y llevó su mano al lugar.

-: ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Mikasa, mientras abría una lata de cerveza, Crystal mientras, le besaba el cuello con dedicación.

-: Na-nada, realmente creo que… sería mejor que me fuera…

-: ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta Crystal?

-: No, ella… es linda, pe-pero… ouch… - su hombro dolió un poco más. Crystal se sentó a horcajadas sobre Eren, el alpha no era de piedra y pronto sintió a su instinto saliendo con fuerza, a pesar del dolor en el hombro tomó el rostro de la mujer y la besó bajando sus manos por su espalda hasta tocar su trasero –. Mmm… - cerró los ojos, pero la imagen de un Levi sudado y ruborizado le nubló los sentidos -. Le-Levi… - jadeó el nombre y la mujer sobre su regazo se rió.

-: Realmente que ese engendro te tiene dominado… - acotó Mikasa con una mueca de desprecio.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de par en par debido a una patada voladora, y un furioso, muy furioso omega entró con cara de asesino al lugar.

-: ¡Pero qué mierda! – dijo Mikasa abriendo grande sus ojos. Levi bufó y sin miramientos agarró de la cabellera a Crystal para arrastrarla un buen trecho por el piso.

Todo pasó tan rápido que los alphas no pudieron reaccionar.

-: ¡Aaaaagghhh! – Crystal gritó mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos cuando Levi la levantó del cuello contra la pared.

-: ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mi alpha, perra! – su voz sonaba como fuera de este mundo, luego la arrojó a un costado y se giró para dedicarle una aterradora mirada a Eren. Mikasa se interpuso en su camino.

-: ¡Sal ya mismo de aquí, omega asqueroso! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a hacer semejante espectáculo en mi cuarto, eh?! ¡Dile algo Eren!

-: ¡Fuera de mi camino! – le ordenó Levi expeliendo feromonas de ira pura. Mikasa sintió que le fallaban las piernas y apenas si pudo retroceder tres pasos antes de caer sentada en el suelo sintiendo que se le salía el corazón del pecho -. Y tú… infiel… - habló mordiendo las palabras, mientras a Eren se le habían pasado todos los efectos del alcohol en un segundo, le asestó una feroz cachetada, ante la mirada aterrada de su hermana. Luego se giró para irse. Eren se llevó la mano a la mejilla enrojecida -. ¡EREN! – prácticamente le rugió desde la puerta, el alpha se puso de pie de un salto y comenzó a seguirlo sin decir ni una palabra. Aún no asimilaba todo lo que había sucedido.

Entraron a la habitación y Levi cerró de un portazo. Eren lo miró algo temeroso, el cuerpo del omega estaba cubierto de gotas de transpiración, y su cara estaba roja, lo miró con reproche.

-: ¿Don-dónde está Vincent? – fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a Eren.

-: Con Hanji – la voz del omega estaba transfigurada, corrió hacia Eren que retrocedió hasta la pared donde el otro lo acorraló -. ¿Tan necesitado estás, imbécil? – El alpha nunca había visto tan enojado al más bajo -. Apestas a esa mujer… - dijo gruñendo desde la garganta. Cerró los ojos y pegó su cuerpo al de Eren y luego el más alto sintió que le faltaba el aire. Una cantidad de feromonas imposibles, como una bomba que hubiera explotado en el lugar, se hizo presente.

Levi resopló sobre el cuello del alpha y Eren bajó su rostro para besarlo desesperado, necesitaba entrar en él de inmediato, una necesidad imperiosa, que lo consumía por entero, haciéndole temblar las rodillas, lo embargó con gran fuerza. Cuando sus manos buscaron sacarle la ropa, Levi se alejó resoplando enardecido.

-: Quieto, maldito – le dijo con el poder de su Voz y Eren gimió dolorido, quería tocarlo, necesitaba acercarse pero a la vez no podía, Levi comenzó a sacarse la ropa despacio, mientras su útero escurría mojándole las piernas.

Eren se retorció desesperado, mientras se arrancaba su propia ropa y sentía que su boca se llenaba de saliva, estaba frenético, como un animal enjaulado.

-: Deséame a mí, estúpido imbécil, me elegiste a mí, no tienes derecho a hacer tonterías.

-: Leviiii… - jadeó su nombre enfebrecido, mientras sentía que se volvería loco de la inmensa lujuria que lo aplastaba en ese momento.

-: De-deberías quedarte ahí y desmayarte de ganas… no volveré a perdonarte algo como esto. Recuérdalo – Se quitó la ropa interior que ya estaba completamente húmeda y luego de mirarlo durante varios minutos se acostó en la cama y abrió sus piernas – Ven, Eren – lo llamó con necesidad, en menos de dos segundos tuvo al alpha encima suyo – Sé suave – se ordenó mientras enterraba sus manos en la sedosa cabellera – No an-anudes en m-mi… mmm…

Eren intentaba acatar las órdenes pero estaba demasiado atormentado, se refregó empapando su falo en los fluidos del omega y finalmente lo besó impaciente, succionando sus labios y tocando todo cuanto podía, ambos estaban sudando mucho. Finalmente enfiló en la húmeda entrada y se empujó con poca delicadeza, pero fue bien recibido. Ni siquiera tuvo en cuenta que la herida de su hombro empezaba a sangrar pequeñas gotas carmesíes.

-: Levi, Levi, Levi… aaaah – no podía pensar, nunca le había sucedido algo así, estaba completamente ido, su instinto a flor de piel, empujando contra las caderas del más bajo que se tensaba debajo suyo. Cada vez que abandonaba su boca lamía cuanto podía de su piel, sin importarle que estuviera sudoroso, era adictivo. Nunca tenía suficiente, su hambre y lascivia crecían más y más a cada segundo.

Levi estaba en una situación similar, era casi igual a lo que sentía cuando lo invadía un celo, sólo quería que Eren lo poseyera de una manera rabiosa. Lo miraba y recordaba nuevamente a la mujer encima de su alpha, se aferró a su espalda y movió sus caderas al ritmo del más alto, quería que todo su cuerpo se impregnara de él. Era suyo, ¡SUYO!

Eren lo giró y comenzó a bombear en esa posición, aferrándose a las caderas de Levi, casi como animales. Lo levantó con brusquedad apretando su espalda contra su pecho sin dejar de sodomizarlo, lamió sobre su cuello y gruñó con fuerza, sus dientes chirriaron.

-: Sí, sí… es-está bien, aaaah – apenas podía hablar el omega -. Haz-hazlo, mar-márcame… ¡Márcame, maldición! ¡Arrrgghhh! – Levi se arqueó y todos sus músculos se agarrotaron cuando eren hundió sus dientes con una fuerza inusual. Fue como si algo detonara dentro de él y se esparciera dejándolo completamente inmóvil, un intenso orgasmo lo golpeó como un tsunami, provocándole un gemido lastimero y largo, para luego quedar lánguido entre los brazos del alpha que no soltaba su dolorida carne, mientras su semen se deslizaba por sus muslos mojando las sábanas.

Luego de eso, Eren lo soltó para acabar él también. Lo acostó en la cama y lamió sin descanso la marca que estaba adquiriendo un color entre naranja y amarillo. Cada vez que la lamía, Levi se deshacía en jadeos y espasmos de placenteras sensaciones. Al poco rato estaba erecto de nuevo y volvió a poseerlo de la misma manera… una y otra vez, hasta que ambos cayeron desmayados en brazos del otro…

-0-

Le dolía el cuerpo, sentía la boca seca, su cabeza era un lío, como si la hubieran metido en una bolsa y la hubieran apaleado. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero un intenso brillo lo cegó por un buen rato, tosió un poco y quiso decir algo, pero el hierro entre sus dientes y esa especie de "bolsa" contra sus labios se lo impidieron. Se removió, presintiendo que algo estaba muy mal, pero no pudo moverse demasiado, estaba tirado, en una especie de colchoneta o algo por el estilo, su cuerpo fuertemente atado. Sus brazos estaban detrás de su espalda y sus piernas con fuertes cadenas en los tobillos.

Se retorció como un pescado fuera del agua, hasta que escuchó una voz.

-: Oh, parece que al fin despiertas, omega siete.

De inmediato se disparó una alarma en su cuerpo, y una oleada de adrenalina lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Grisha caminó hasta él, lo levantó con brutalidad desde su flequillo hasta hacerlo arrodillar, resopló con dolor. Luego de unos momentos pudo enfocarlo bien, le habían puesto una especie de camisa de fuerza de una tela gruesa blanca, varias correas de cuero la cruzaban desde los hombros hasta la cintura y pasaban por su espalda. Su boca con una mordaza del mismo material, además del hierro dentro de su boca.

-: Bienvenido de nuevo… Nunca creí que fueras lo suficientemente estúpido como para volver. Vamos a recapitular un par de cosas… - le habló el doctor con suma frialdad -. Eren está lejos y dormido por el momento, igual pronto lo tendré nuevamente de mi lado, aunque admito que hiciste un muy buen trabajo, golpear a un alpha y obligarlo a hacer lo que te place es un delito, y pienso hacerte pagar por eso. Ahora no eres nada, eres menos que basura, tan patético – Levi lo miró con odio y refunfuñó, mientras intentaba liberarse. Pero su cuerpo estaba pesado y las ataduras lo reducían -. Quieto fierecilla, necesito que colabores, sino lo haces… pues quién sabe lo que pueda pasarle a Vincent…

El omega abrió sus ojos lo más grande que podía y luego lo miró con odio.

-: Estás en mis manos, omega, y no saldrás de aquí hasta que haya hecho todos los exámenes necesarios. Luego veremos de sacarte el útero y las glándulas de feromonas, ¿no que querías ser un beta? Tal vez te termine cumpliendo el sueño, ya lo vez, no soy tan malo. Prometo que si pones de tu parte, Vincent tendrá una vida placentera y llena de lujos.

Levi se giró con fuerza tomando desprevenido al médico, rodó sobre su espalda y lo empujó con sus pies empujándolo varios metros, el alpha resopló dolorido y se puso de pie de inmediato, se acercó y le asestó un fuerte puntapié en la boca del estómago que lo hizo retorcerse.

-: Ah, tú y tu maldita madre son dos gotas de agua, eres astilla del mismo palo, nunca aprenden que no pueden contra nosotros – se sentó sobre el pecho del omega y le dio tres violentas trompadas, una le partió la ceja izquierda que empezó a sangrar profusamente y otra le hizo sangrar la boca. Agitado se puso de pie y lo levantó del flequillo de nuevo para arrodillarlo otra vez-. Vas a tener que someterte, o no me importaría traerte los dedos de Vincent en una bandeja… Ahora, estúpido omega, ¿vas a colaborar sí o no?

Levi temblaba de furia, la sangre manchando la mitad de su cara, no podía abrir bien su ojo derecho debido a esto. Sin embargo asintió como pudo. Por más que quisiera destrozarlo la seguridad de su hijo estaba primero.

-: Eso es, maldito… - Grisha lo soltó y le habló a sus ayudantes -. Preparen la sala para las pruebas, límpienlo adecuadamente y llévenlo al laboratorio. No le den de comer, ni de beber, apúrense.

Levi agachó su cabeza derrotado. _**"Lo siento Izzie, lo siento mamá, he fracasado…"**_

.

By Luna de Acero… mortificada…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Disculpen la demora (se esconde de los proyectiles). Aquí la nueva entrega espero les guste y la disfruten. Me indican con unos reviews como vamos? Prometo no hacerlos esperar tanto esta vez, díganme, qué creen que vaya a suceder ahora?

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, momentos de mucha tensión, situaciones dramáticas, eso.

.

 _ **.**_

 _ **"Cuando el poder del amor, sobrepase el amor al poder,**_

 _ **el mundo conocerá la paz".**_

 _ **Jimi Hendrix**_

 _ **.**_

.

Levi estaba hecho un ovillo en una esquina, una enfermera beta le había vendado la herida de la ceja y atendido un poco sus golpes, pero todo sin quitarle la mordaza.

El omega tenía una sola cosa en su cabeza: su hijo, su hijo, su hijo. Estaba aterrado, y también pensaba en donde estaría Eren y por qué no venía a ayudarlo, maldito alpha. Estaba en un cuarto que estaba algo sucio y olía como a orines. Un asco, no había nada donde apoyarse, solo tirarse sobre el suelo. Le dolían las manos por la brutalidad con que se las habían amarrado por detrás. Ni hablar de comer o ir al baño.

No había ventanas en la habitación y a pesar de que había sido poco el tiempo transcurrido en esa confinación, no tenía idea qué día era o qué hora, se la pasaba acurrucado en ese rincón dormitando de a ratos, dolorido. Cada cierta cantidad de horas Mikasa ingresaba y le daba de beber. Conectaba un pequeño tubito plástico (como un sorbete largo), que iba por un costado de la especie de mordaza y que llegaba hasta la boca. Levi sorbía y así, un poco dificultosamente podía tragar más o menos bien.

—Mmmñnñnfnn –trató de expresarse con ojos suplicantes, sabía que era en vano, pero necesitaba que alguien se apiadara de su situación.

—Escucha –le dijo la mujer susurrando-. Vincent está bien, está en perfectas condiciones, Crystal y yo lo estamos cuidando, no te preocupes… Eren está drogado, pero está bien… escucha, colabora, no hagas enojar a padre… tú no me caes bien, pero Vincent… llora mucho y te llama, me parte el corazón…

—Mmññññfñfñfmmm…

—No puedo hacer más nada por ti, sólo haz lo que padre te diga y nadie saldrá lastimado. Protegeré a Vincent, de eso no te preocupes.

Levi asintió cerrando los ojos, y mucho más tranquilo. Mikasa lo miró con seriedad, en cierta manera le dolía, porque sabía que Levi era un omega más que importante para su hermano, y estaba segura que una vez que Eren volviera en sus sentidos se enojaría demasiado, era probable que no perdonara a su padre.

Luego de un enorme lapso de horas, entraron a su celda prendiendo las luces, Levi quedó enceguecido unos segundos, los levantaron dos betas enormes, cada uno de un brazo y prácticamente lo arrastraron al laboratorio, allí le desanudaron los brazos, los tenía amortiguados por tantos días apretados, lo desnudaron de la cintura para abajo y lo amarraron con seis correas de lado a lado a una camilla de metal, al igual que sus muñecas, pero con agarraderas de metal. Sus pies fueron asegurados con grilletes a los costados de la camilla para mantener sus piernas abiertas. Levi bufaba con todas sus fuerzas y se revolvía, los betas le asestaron un par de puñetazos, pero era más fuerte que ellos incluso atado, por lo que no quedó otra que ponerle un sedante.

La saliva caía por la comisura de la boca de Levi, su cuerpo quedó lánguido, sus pupilas se dilataron y su cabeza se sentía algo embotada, así pudieron atarlo sin problemas.

Le pincharon los brazos muchas veces y le sacaron una cuantiosa cantidad de muestras de sangre. Apretando violentamente su vejiga lo obligaron a orinar en una especie de tubo largo, y se llevaron la muestra. Le aplicaron un enema muy molesto, hasta que estuvieron a gusto con su limpieza. Luego vino Grisha y se puso sendos guantes de látex. Apenas lo vio Levi le comenzó a gruñir, a pesar del sedante y todo.

—No creas que disfruto hacer esto –le dijo mirándolo como un ratón de laboratorio-. Al contrario, me parece horrible, pero no hay otra forma.

Tomó un lubricante y el omega abrió grande los ojos, el alpha puso una mano sobre su abdomen presionando.

—Respira hondo y relájate, o será peor si te resistes –le advirtió con fría voz. Luego metió firmemente, sin detenerse en ningún momento dos de sus dedos (el medio y el anular), todo el cuerpo de Levi se crispó por completo, intentó removerse lo poco que podía mientras sacudía su cabeza y bufaba lo que le permitía la mordaza, los dedos de su mano abriéndose y cerrándose de manera intermitente, arqueándose, apretando los ojos sintiendo que se llenaban de lágrimas-. Ya te sentirás mejor –dijo removiendolos dentro de él, mientras pulsaba un cronómetro con la otra-. Vamos, tienes que mojarte muy rápido, tranquilo, te haré sentir bien.

Levi quería vomitar, pero no tenía nada en el estómago. Se sentía asqueado, se sentía horrible, quería matarlo, quería matar a ese alpha. Grisha estimuló su próstata, pero no hubo reacción alguna, Levi seguía bufando, la saliva escurriéndose pastosa y blanca por lo costados de la mordaza, mientras sus ojos se enrojecían un poco por la presión y lo mucho que se resistía el omega. Al fin Grisha suspiró para quitar su mano.

—GGrrr, mmmffggggñññ –los ojos de Levi botaban más y más lágrimas.

—Tranquilo salvaje, si no podemos hacerte reaccionar por las buenas, no quedará otra que usar los métodos más fuertes.

Tomó una jeringa con un preparado de color rosa transparente y se lo aplicó en el brazo. Levi sintió que esa cosa le quemaba en las venas.

-: Bien, esto debería funcionar – dijo mirando algunas máquinas a los que lo habían conectado con electrodos y enganches de cables.

Tuvieron que pasar cerca de veinte minutos, Grisha se debatía entre aplicar otra dosis o no, pero debía esperar al menos 30 minutos. Cuando terminó ese lapso, apenas una pequeña lubricación se notaba en la zona.

—Increíble –dijo mirando a los aparatos y el cuerpo de Levi-, me atrevo a decir que incluso eres más fuerte que tu madre. Cualquier omega debería reaccionar a la estimulación y esta potente droga que ha sido modificada, apenas ha hecho algún efecto en ti. Asombroso –sus ojos codiciosos brillaron hambrientos y tomó una nueva jeringa para aplicarla otra vez.

Levi gimió con la mordaza puesta, los grilletes y las correas sonaron ante el ímpetu de sus movimientos, pero poco y nada se pudo mover. De pronto un aroma increíblemente delicioso empezó a inundar el recinto.

—Eso es… eso es… -Grisha tomó la hombría de Levi y comenzó a masajearla con fuerza, el omega se puso frenético, gruñía y bufaba, tiraba tanto de los agarres que por un momento el doctor pensó que iba a partirlos, y aun así, no logró que se pusiera erecto-. Esto es tan extraño, ja, ja, ja. En verdad me das repulsión, un omega que se resiste a sus propios instintos, eres una aberración de la naturaleza –Grisha se acercó y le habló con verdadera mala intención, mirándolo a sus ojos llorosos-. Tú no deberías haber nacido en primer lugar. Pero al menos serás útil para desarrollar potentes fármacos que dominen a los omegas más fuertes. Deberías someterte, para esto es para lo único que sirven de todas maneras… -Metió sus dedos con violencia dentro de Levi que lanzó un quejido agónico, mientras volvía a sacudir la cabeza a uno y otro lado, las venas hinchadas perfilándose en su frente y cuello-. Ya te estás lubricando, ¿sientes como mis dedos se deslizan mejor? Con esto debería ser suficiente…

Pero por mucho que intentó no lo lograba. El hombre suspiró frustrado y tomo una nueva jeringa, lo haría entrar en celo por la fuerza de ser necesario.

—Esto mataría a un omega normal, pero creo que lo podrás soportar, ¿tú qué opinas? Será interesante ver hasta dónde llegan tus límites. Sabes, tu madre con una sola de éstas quedaba empapada… -Levi lo miró con verdadero odio y el alpha se rió con una carcajada grotesca-. Impresionante, la misma mirada de muerte, sin duda eres digno de ser su hijo. Incluso ahora hemos mejorado esta medicina, pero en ti la primera fue casi inocua. Aaaah, la hermosa Kuchel, sus piernas temblaban, su cuerpo enrojecía un poco y tiritaba de placer… Sabes… en esos momentos me reclamaba, sólo a mí –dijo casi con un dejo de melancolía mirando hacia la nada-. Era tan exquisito, tomar su cuerpo… Siempre dispuesta, gruñendo y jadeando por más, era tan malditamente lasciva, sin vergüenza alguna, una verdadera omega de buena cepa. ¿Sabías que estaba preñada cuando tuvimos que matarla? ¿Te imaginas lo gracioso que eso hubiera sido? Que Vincent tuviera un hermano que a la vez fuera su tío. No me hubiera molestado, de hecho, mmm… -retorció los dedos dentro de Levi raspando su próstata pero sin conseguir los efectos deseados-. Esperaba que pudiera tenerlo… ¿Sabes cuantas veces tu madre me suplicó para que se lo sacara? Pero yo lo quería, la mantuve con vida todo lo que pude, hasta que el gobierno me ordenó que la eliminara. No tienes idea lo mucho que me dolió perder a esa criatura, hubiera sido una fuente de conocimientos científicos, me pregunto si hubiera sido un alpha destacado… como sea, al menos nos queda Vincent…

Levi se retorció de maneras imposibles al escuchar el nombre de su hijo, Grisha sacó sus dedos y se limpió con toallas de papel.

—Bueno, vamos por la siguiente dosis…

—0—

Eren se removió en la cama, se sentía increíblemente adolorido, su conciencia iba y venía sin control. Tenía un suero en un brazo y una sonda. Por momentos veía a Mikasa que lo alimentaba con una especie de puré bastante soso.

¿Dónde estaba Levi? Pero apenas tenía fuerza para pronunciar las palabras y por mucho que preguntaba su hermana no le respondía. No sabía si no lo escuchaba o si realmente no llegaba a decir las mismas.

Pero esta vez fue diferente, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Logró sentarse en la cama sintiendo que la cabeza le iba a reventar de dolor. Su marca escocía con fuerza, por momentos ardía dolorosamente, estaba desnudo. Con manos torpes logró sacarse la sonda y se puso de pie, llevándose algunas cosas por delante. La desesperación creía a medida que su mente se despejaba, y sólo respondía a un único nombre, Levi, Levi, Levi.

Caminó con pasos temblorosos, sintiendo que las fuerzas retornaban a su cuerpo perezosamente. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, un beta estaba sentado en una silla al lado.

—Señor Eren, vuelva a la habitación por favor, no está permitido que la abandone.

—¿Quién eres tú? No te conozco –dijo el alpha mirando al otro con desconfianza.

—Mi nombre es Jefrey, estoy desde hace una semana aquí, y tengo órdenes de su padre que permanezca dentro.

—Nadie me dará órdenes, ¿dónde mierda está mi padre?

—Señor, vuelva a la habitación, evitemos problemas –habló el beta con autoritarismo, más Eren lo ignoró y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo. Su cuerpo buscando a Levi, sintiendo que algo muy malo estaba pasado, ¿y Vincent? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

—¡Eren!

Escuchó la voz de su hermana a unos pasos, pero no llegó a contestarle porque sus ojos se sumieron en una neblina negra.

—¡¿Qué carajos haces?! –gritó Mikasa colérica al beta.

—El doctor Jaeger dijo que si el señor Eren no acataba sus órdenes que lo detuviera a como dé lugar.

—Animal –le gruñó mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de su hermano y le retiraba un dardo tranquilizante -. No vuelvas a ponerle un dedo encima, o te juro que te descuartizaré, poco me importa quién te haya dado las órdenes. Y ahora me ayudas a levantarlo, vamos.

El beta solo se puso serio pero no dijo nada, sabía de la reputación de los hijos del doctor, sería mejor arreglar esos detalles con el galeno después.

—0—

La lubricación escurría de su recto con abundancia, Levi estaba afiebrado, sintiendo que su marca dolía como un infierno.

—Mmm-mm-mm-mmnn… -Quería llamarlo, necesitaba decir su nombre, ¡joder! Cómo deseaba a su alpha.

Sabía que no era su naturaleza, que era la mierda esa que le habían inyectado, tres veces, en el cuerpo. Se sentía débil, humillado, no quería que lo tocara de nuevo, tenía ganas de… matarlo, de tomarlo con sus propias manos y ahorcarlo. Pero no podía, ya fuera impuesto o no, su celo lo dejaba completamente vulnerable. Deseaba con tantas fuerzas a Eren, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no venía por él? Sendas lastimeras lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos suplicantes.

Grisha removía sus dedos, Levi gruñía de a ratos, pero a pesar de todo, la lubricación, la medicación, el celo más que evidente, no lograba ponerlo erecto. El médico anotó en su libreta todas las reacciones, los resultados de las máquinas y sus propias conclusiones.

—Es impresionante, tu cuerpo no parece reaccionar con otro que no sea el de Eren, ¿así es el tipo de marca que tienes? Esto es más que conveniente, si pudiéramos desarrollar un gen en el cual el omega sólo perteneciera a un solo alpha y no reaccionara a otros. Es una lástima que tu pareja fuera Eren, porque si no mataría a tu alpha para ver qué sucede contigo. Mmm, realmente que hueles de una manera que es imposible de resistir –los ojos de Grisha brillaron, perdiéndose entre las piernas de Levi, cada vez sintiendo más y más ganas. Se secó un fino sudor de la frente-. Nunca olí algo tan poderoso, me tienes excitado a más no poder. Bueno, supongo que si no te dejo preñado no habrá problemas, ¿cierto?

Levi abrió grande sus ojos y bufó sacudiendo la cabeza y observándolo con un verdadero odio irracional. El médico sonrió triunfal.

-: No importa cuánto luches, no puedes contra nosotros.

Dos betas trabajaban con el médico, les pidió ayuda para colocarlo en una camilla de partos, en donde las piernas del omega quedaban abiertas y su trasero expuesto. Incluso los mismos betas no dejaban de mirarlo, relamiéndose y tragando en seco. Uno de ellos acarició uno de los blancos muslos y de inmediato Grisha golpeó su mano.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? No vuelvas a tocarlo sin mi permiso –Amonestó el alpha y luego hizo que salieran de allí y esperaran en la puerta-. Oh… llevo mucho tiempo sin acostarme con un omega –hablaba mientras se desprendía el cinto y se bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. Levi se removía, luchando con todas sus fuerzas, pero su trasero goteaba una sustancia cristalina de color ligeramente dorado, espesa, y que desprendía un perfume imposible de disimular-. Seré gentil, al menos por ahora, aunque ya debes saber que no puedo mantenerte vivo por demasiado tiempo. Igual, relájate y disfruta, te haré gozar mucho.

Cuando Levi alcanzó a mirar la erección de Grisha acercándose a en su cuerpo, la marca en su hombro comenzó a sangrar, era, literalmente, una brasa encendida fundiéndosele en la piel.

El galeno acarició su entrada para retirar algo de lubricante y colocárselo en su entrepierna, mientras lo miraba con lascivia y le hablaba con ronca voz.

—Es la selección de la naturaleza, que ustedes sean inferiores, es la misión del omega abrirle las piernas a las demandas de un alpha, es lo que tiene que ser. Ustedes siempre serán el eslabón más débil, no importa cuánto intenten rebelársenos. Un omega siempre será… un esclavo natural…

Las últimas palabras encendieron a Levi por dentro, lo miró de una manera siniestra, tanto que Grisha detuvo su penetración por unos segundos, los suficientes para ver como el cuerpo de Levi cambiaba ligeramente de color, su pálida tez se puso de un color apenas agrisado, mientras de su recto empezaba a escurrir un líquido de color obscuro.

—Pero… ¿qué?

De inmediato el aire se llenó de una cantidad exorbitante de feromonas que le hicieron arder las fosas nasales al médico, guardó su falo rápidamente mientras se giraba tratando de huir, pero cayó al suelo, tosiendo desesperado, sintiendo que se sofocaba, que lo atacaban profusos mareos, la piel le ardía como si le hubieran echado ácido, y comenzó a gritar, mientras se ahogaba en sus propios fluidos, mocos, lágrimas y algo de sangre que salía de su garganta que casi se partía en lamentos.

Mikasa ingresó al escuchar los alaridos de su padre, pero cayó de rodillas cubriéndose la boca con fuerza, mientras unas incontrolables ganas de vomitar la dominaban. Ese lugar era… el infierno… era como si hilos negros tejieran a su alrededor, con un olor tan insoportable que llegaba a ser tóxico, los betas entraron por detrás e incluso ellos comenzaron a toser con fuerzas.

—¡Vete, Mika, vete! –gritaba el doctor, llorando a mares sin poder controlarlo.

—¡Cof, cof, sa-blerg! –Mikasa vomitó a un costado, sintiendo que el cuerpo se le agitaba en constantes arcadas-. ¡Mi padre! –aulló mirando a los betas, mientras se arrastraba fuera del lugar.

Finalmente pudieron sacar al doctor al igual que a ella, tuvieron que alejarse varios metros luego de asegurar la puerta, los llevaron a las duchas, según las indicaciones de Grisha, para sacarles la ropa y lavarlos bajo el agua helada.

Luego de unas inyecciones preventivas, mientras tomaban un té verde en la cocina, tapados con algunas mantas y ya con ropa limpia y seca, Mikasa miró a su padre con reproche.

—¿Qué sucedió allí? ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa manera?

—Porque es un maldito engendro, una mutación antinatural. Esto es mucho más grave y delicado de lo que pensaba. Un omega con voz de mando, con decisión sobre su marca, que puede abortar naturalmente un hijo no deseado, que tiene… ¿feromonas tóxicas? ¡Mierda! Es inconcebible. Esas feromonas serán un problema, tenemos que dominarlo antes de que aprenda a usarlas a su favor. A medida que su ira avanza desarrolla nuevas habilidades que le permiten defenderse incluso estando en condiciones de inmovilidad, a este paso si permitimos que siga evolucionando será un problema de dimensiones épicas. Por mucho que quiera estudiarlo es un riesgo. No hay otra opción, debemos matarlo.

—¡¿Qué?! –dijo Mikasa con los ojos desorbitados-. No puedes hacer eso, es el omega de Eren, es el padre de Vincent…

—Eso ya no importa… es un omega que traerá problemas, solo imagina, un monstruo como ese suelto por el mundo, y quien sabe si su condición se puede heredar. Ruega que Vincent sea un alpha, porque de otra manera correrá también con su suerte.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! –recriminó su hija completamente desaforada-. Eren te matará si siquiera escucha una cosa como esa.

—Eren me tiene sin cuidado.

—Te guste o no, Vincent es tu nieto, ¡es tu sangre! ¡Padre!

—Tú no entiendes nada, ambos, Eren y tú son débiles de mente. Esto no se trata de nuestra familia, mira el futuro Mikasa, la devastación que podría significar que exista un ser como éste. Incluso si no pudiera "contagiar" a otro con sus defectos genéticos, el solo hecho de que conozcan de su existencia es suficiente para darle fuerza a los rebeldes. Se convertirá en un estandarte de la idiota lucha de los omegas. Podría provocar un caos mundial. Como sea, poco me importa si lo entiendes o no, hablo de la preservación de nuestra raza y nuestra dominancia. Un omega como Levi… es un error de Dios… Y me encargaré de que ese error sea desterrado por completo.

La mujer agachó la cabeza en silencio.

—Lo siento, padre, tú siempre has sido el más inteligente y destacado. Confiaré en tu palabra, y si tú dices que lo mejor es que muera, pues no voy a oponerme. Te obedeceré hasta el final. Perdóname por ser tan insolente –lo miró con verdadero arrepentimiento y Grisha le devolvió una sonrisa triste.

—No creas que esto es lo que quiero, si al menos ese engendro colaborara un poco, pero se resiste de una manera que jamás he visto antes. Ha sido bueno que yo descubriera esto por mí mismo, con seguridad vendrán de la guardia nacional a hacernos una visita, solo para corroborar que efectivamente no vale la pena hacer ningún análisis, y luego autorizarán la orden. Yo no puedo decidir por mí mismo, pero con mi recomendación será suficiente para que acepten. Créeme Mikasa, es por el bien de la humanidad.

—0—

Levi estaba algo agotado, tantos días sin comer, resistiendo y luchando sin tregua estaban minando su sistema. Su estómago rugía de hambre, no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho o lo que había pasado hasta el momento, tenía la cabeza algo embotada. Le dolían sus extremidades, estaba cansado de esa incómoda posición, ¿hasta cuando lo iban a dejar ahí tirado?

Recordaba que en el momento en que Grisha estaba por penetrarlo, todo su cuerpo fue como un solo grito de rebelión, sintió como esas feromonas de odio se expelían profusamente, como si su cuerpo hubiera explotado en todas direcciones, su piel había ardido ligeramente, escocía entre sus piernas, y un líquido extremadamente caliente se le había filtrado en medio de ellas. Luego quedó agotado, pero había visto sus efectos en el doctor y su hija. ¿Qué había sido eso? Parecía como si no hubieran podido respirar, a decir por la forma en la que tosían y vomitaban.

Se removió inquieto, molesto, cansado, quería que lo liberaran de una buena vez. "Eren, Eren, Eren, ven por favor, Eren… quiero ver a Vincent, Eren busca a Vincent y vengan aquí… no me dejen solo… necesito verlos…"

—0—

—Eren… Eren…

Escuchó su nombre siendo susurrado, abrió sus ojos perezosamente. Los sedantes lo tenían adormilado la mayor parte del tiempo. Era Mikasa, estaba muy obscuro.

—Vamos, bebe Eren… -decía mientras le alcanzaba una taza. El joven obedeció con docilidad -. Con esto te sentirás mucho mejor, mira te traje a Vincent –la chica le hablaba en susurros porque el niño estaba dormido en una camita cercana.

Una vez que Eren pudo sentarse, le alcanzó ropa y le quitó el suero. Poco a poco la mente de Eren se aclaraba.

—Tuve que sobornar al guardia, mira Eren, debes tomar a Vincent contigo y deben huir de aquí. Papá está perdiendo la cordura, llévatelo lejos. Algo grave ha pasado, quiso hacerle un estudio a Levi y… no sé cómo explicarlo, él… largó unas feromonas venenosas, no tiene control sobre eso, incluso ahora, apenas si pudieron sedarlo para atarlo con fuerza.

—¿Dónde está Levi, Mikasa? –preguntó el hombre luego de terminar de vestirse, mientras se acercaba a Vincent para olisquearlo y besarlo en la frente, lo había extrañado demasiado.

—Padre lo tiene confinado, mañana vendrán agentes del gobierno para hacer la evaluación. Y determinarán… bueno, si puede seguir viviendo o no… pero parece que no podrá ser, es un omega muy peligroso.

—¿Acaso te pregunté cuáles son los planes de padre? No, te pregunté dónde está, y no me importa si me respondes o no, porque si no me lo dices revolveré toda la fábrica hasta encontrarlo. Sabes que lo haré.

A Mikasa se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y finalmente sacó un manojo pequeño de llaves de uno de sus bolsillos.

—Está en el sector F, pero no puedes llegar solo hasta allí y lo sabes.

—Entonces ayúdame.

—Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

—Hazlo posible.

—¡Joder, Eren! No he hecho más que ayudarte y ayudarte, no me pidas esto, incluso si soy yo padre me matará si te ayudo con ese omega. ¡Puedes conseguir alguien mejor!

—¡No! No dejaré que lo dañen…

Vincent se despertó y comenzó a llorisquear asustado. Eren lo levantó en brazos y lo colocó contra su pecho mientras refregaba su espaldita y le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad. El niño hipaba y se quejaba leve, prendido del cuerpo de su padre, respirando su aroma familiar.

—Estuvo muy mal estos días, pobrecillo –dijo Mikasa con lágrimas en los ojos, un par se desbordaron-. Los extrañó tanto, a veces con Crystal se sentía a gusto, pero los necesitaba… Ha sido poco el tiempo que hemos compartido, pero yo… -tomó uno de los mechoncitos negros del cabello y lo acarició con verdadero cariño-, lo amo profundamente… Quiero lo mejor para él…

—Entonces ayúdame, por favor Mika, no tengo a nadie más en este mundo. Padre ya no es lo mismo para mí, ésta es mi familia, no puedo abandonar a Levi.

—Levi es una amenaza para nosotros y lo sabes, incluso ahora, débil y patético como está, ha desarrollado nuevas habilidades, como esas odiosas feromonas… yo las aspiré… Eren… -dijo mirándolo con miedo-, pensé que iba a morir, era algo tan horrible, como brea pegándose a mi garganta. Es una amenaza mundial, en eso tengo que darle la razón a padre. Da miedo.

—Él me escucha, Mika, sé que podemos llegar a un arreglo, confía en mí. Ahora Levi lleva mi marca, lo sé. Las cosas han cambiado para nosotros. Te lo suplico, ayúdame…

—0—

Dos certeros dardos los dejaron fuera de combate. Los betas cayeron incluso antes de saber quién los atacaba. Eren colocó la clave en la puerta y al fin ésta se abrió. Corrió hasta la camilla, Levi estaba pálido con sueros y una mascarilla de oxígeno y sedantes.

Se la sacó de inmediato, mientras empezaba a aflojar las correas, había algunos candados, no tenía las llaves, esas las tenía su padre, de manera que buscando entre los cajones las forzó con algunas pinzas y otros elementos. Estaba delgado, su piel lucía acerada, enferma. Lo abrazó desesperado contra su cuerpo caliente, besando incontables veces su rostro, lo envolvió con las mantas de las camillas y levantándolo en andas lo sacó de allí.

Mikasa lo guió a una habitación contigua a la suya, un receptáculo escondido detrás de una pared falsa. Ni siquiera su padre sabía que existía algo así. Adentro había un colchón y ya estaba debidamente aprovisionado con agua, comida y otra camita pequeña para Vincent. El aire estaba algo viciado, y un triste foco era toda la iluminación, pero sin duda sería mejor al confinamiento.

Levi comenzó a despertar al sentir los movimientos. Eren lo sentó entre sus piernas, apoyando su espalda en la pared y la espalda de Levi sobre su pecho, en un ángulo que le permitiera alimentarlo. La comida estaba sabrosa y caliente.

Levi balbuceaba incoherencias, y lentamente engullía todo. Mikasa miraba la escena, Vincent estaba acurrucado sobre el vientre del alpha. Levi tocaba su cabello con debilidad, pero una casi imperceptible sonrisa le adornaba el rostro.

—Me encargaré de que estés bien, mi amor –le susurró Eren en el oído, mientras no dejaba de dejarle casi imperceptibles besos en todas las partes de su rostro que estuvieran a su alcance.

Levi comió todo lo que pudo, bebió un poco de líquidos azucarados y energizantes y finalmente Eren lo recostó junto a Vincent mientras lo tapaba para que su cuerpo recuperara calor. Luego con Mikasa fueron a la habitación donde se suponía que él debía estar dopado. Eren apuntó con la pistola de dardos a su hermana.

—Lo siento, Mika.

—No hay cuidado, Eren, es necesario. Por favor, no se muevan hasta que yo les dé el aviso.

—Mika… -la mujer se miró y lo miró-. Gracias, te quiero.

—Yo también te quiero, Eren… eres lo más importante para mí.

Luego se escuchó el ruido del dardo impactando en el cuello de la alpha y su cuerpo impactando en el piso. Eren suspiró y volvió con su familia, luego de asegurar la entrada a ese recinto.

Abrazó a Levi, lo sentía algo frío, besó su cuello, apreciando su marca, ahora se sentía más unido que nunca a él, como si sus sentimientos se hubieran intensificado. No perdonaría a su padre, no lo haría, estuvo a punto de dejarlo sin su familia. Era imposible recomponer su relación después de esa osadía. Vincent dormía plácidamente entre ellos, pero acurrucado en el pecho del omega.

Levi abrió sus ojos por unos momentos y conectó con los verdes de Eren.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

—Lo siento, mi amor… si Mikasa no me hubiera ayudado… me tuvieron confinado con sedantes.

—No vuelas a dejarme, promételo, Eren… promete que nunca vas a dejarme.

—Lo prometo –dijo acariciando su rostro con profundo cariño-, prometo que nunca más volveré a dejarte solo. Saldremos de esto, lo haremos juntos, estaremos los tres, siempre juntos, de ahora en adelante…

.

By Luna de Acero… suspirando aliviada…


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Aquí regresé con esta historia. Dos cosas: trataré de actualizarla una vez por semana hasta terminarla. Dos: serán capítulos más cortos, pero es la única forma que encontré para ponerme al día. A todos: disculpen las demoras. Reviews?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** La historia es original mía, los personajes son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, R18, suave, feels, todo fluff y bonito.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _"La mejor prueba de amor, es la confianza"._**

 ** _Joyce Brothers_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Levi se fue recuperando poco a poco. Se sentía débil, pero a gusto con Vincent. Eren estaba con ellos todo el tiempo. No le gustaba estar encerrado en ese lugar, pero después de todo lo que le había sucedido, necesitaba recuperarse antes de salir de nuevo.

Salir… Cuando saliera saldaría deudas con el padre de Eren, le haría pagar, ya no tendría más compasión.

—Papá… ¿tienes hambre? —preguntó su pequeño mirándolo a través de sus hermosas esmeraldas. Levi acarició su cabeza y sonrió levemente, asintiendo.

El pequeño corrió hasta las cajas y revolvió para sacar un turrón envuelto en papel metalizado. Se lo llevó, lo abrió rompiendo el empaque con dedos temblorosos aún y estuvo un buen rato para partir un trozo. Levi quiso ayudarlo.

—No, déjalo. Él puede —le pidió Eren con tranquilidad.

—Oh, crece demasiado rápido.

—Toma, papá —dijo acercándole el trozo a los labios.

—Gracias, hijo.

Levi masticó lentamente. Eren puso su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. El omega estaba diferente, tenía el semblante alicaído, hablaba poco, se notaba deprimido. Eren no sabía qué hacer para que mejorara. Estaba preocupado, había vendado sus muñecas y tobillos, y todos los lugares donde fue herido de alguna forma. Sentía correr toda la tristeza y al frustración de Levi a través de él. Probablemente por el lazo tan intenso que ahora los unía.

—Papá, ¿Cuándo podremos salir? —preguntó su hijo mirándolo curioso.

—No lo sé, Vin… debemos esperar, y ser pacientes.

—Me aburro… —dijo suspirando hastiado.

—Juguemos —propuso Eren, tomando algunas hojas de diario en un rincón—. Te haré un gorro y serás… "el pirata Barba Roja".

—¿Barba qué? —consultó el pequeño pero se acercó a Eren para mirar intrigado como hacía una especie de sombrero.

—Babar es el pelo que te sale en la cara —explicó Levi acercándose—, pero eso sucederá cuando seas más grande, como tu padre, mira —señaló y luego acarició sutilmente la incipiente barba en el rostro de Eren.

—Le pediré a Mikasa una navaja para afeitarme.

—No, está bien, te hace más varonil, me gusta.

—¡También me gusta! —gritó Vincent colgándose de la espalda de Eren—. Quiero barba, como papá.

Levi buscó en una caja y encontró un marcador rojo, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Ven, hijo, tendrás tu barba de inmediato.

Estuvo un buen rato pintándole la cara y las cejas, hasta que lo creyó suficiente. Luego tomó un pequeño espejo de mano y le mostró.

—¡WOWWWW! ¡Tengo barba, papá! —corrió hasta Eren para mostrarle.

—Por Dios, ahora falta tu sombrero, el perico y la pata de palo, para convertirte en todo un pirata.

—¿Pata de palo?

—¡Ésta! —gruñó Eren levantándolo de un pie en el aire, el pequeño chilló y se rió a más no poder mientras se retorcía.

Levi sonrió auténticamente por primera vez.

—¡Papá, ayuda, ayuda! —gritaba el pequeño, Levi se puso de pie y simuló perseguirlos, mientras Eren lo esquivaba en el reducido espacio.

—¡Voy a comerme tu pierna! ¡Ñom, ñom, ñom!

—¡Noooo, noooo, papáaaa!

—¡Sueltalo, monstruo hambriento! —Levi se colgó de la espalda de Eren, quien dejó a Vincent en el piso y aprovechó para en unos cuantos movimientos tenerlo sobre uno de sus hombros mientras azotaba su trasero.

—¡Jo-joder! ¡Bájame!

—No, debes pedir disculpas por interrumpir la comida de este monstruo.

—¡Vincent, ayúdame!

El pequeño por demás de divertido se colgó de una de las piernas de Eren y comenzó a morderlo con fuerza.

—¡No! ¡Oye, pequeña escoria, no muerdas! ¡Ouch, ouch!

Levi comenzó a pellizcarle los costados y pronto lo tuvieron de rodillas.

—¡Basta, basta, tiempo! ¡Me doy por vencido!

Levi levantó a Vincent entre sus brazos.

—¡Vencimos al monstruo come piernas! ¡Vencimos al monstruo! —decía Levi, mientras Vincent reía.

—¡Yeiii, Yeiiiii! ¡Vencimos a papá!

—Eso no impedirá que te coma igual —Eren capturó una de las piernas de su hijo y simuló morderla, mientras el pequeño se retorcía riendo—. ¡Ñom, ñom, ñom! ¡Carne fresca!

Luego de jugar por un par de horas con Vincent, comer un poco de turrones y manzanas, el niño se durmió completamente. Era hora de su siesta. Roncaba bajito, completamente agotado, Levi acarició su cabeza con suavidad.

—Aprendió muchas palabras nuevas, ¿viste? Mikasa no dejaba de parlotear con él.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Levi se sentó al final de la cama apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Eren sentándose a su lado.

—No. Ellos querían examinarme hasta morir. Tu padre intentó violarme. Me… metieron todas esas toxinas en las venas —Levi se refregó el brazo donde aún quedaban estigios de los pinchazos—. Me odian, al parecer soy un aborto de la naturaleza para ellos. Pero yo sé que no es así. Yo soy… la evolución de los omegas.

Levi cerró uno de sus puños y miró a Vincent.

—Ellos quieren matarlo, tu padre me lo dijo, que no puede haber descendencia de mi linaje. No le importa ponerlo en peligro, es algo que no puedo permitir.

—No, estoy seguro que solo lo dijo para amenazarte, él nunca… nunca haría nada en contra de Vincent, lo sé, es su nieto, él siempre quiso tener nietos…

—No tiene sentido defenderlo, Eren. Aprendí que no estoy listo, necesito fortalecerme, soy demasiado débil aún, y no manejo del todo mis capacidades. Tengo la impresión que aún tengo mucho más por descubrir. Pero en este punto… yo no perdonaré a tu padre. No le daré la oportunidad de dañar a Vincent. Debes elegir con quien elegirás seguir. Si vas con tu padre… yo no haré nada en tu contra Eren, pero Vincent se queda conmigo, no me alejaré de él, pase lo que pase.

—No hace falta que digas esas cosas… ya te dije que no te dejaré, que estaré siempre a tu lado. Sin embargo, sé que no te detendrás, entonces necesito pedirte algo. Por favor… no mates a mi padre, si quieres encerrarlo, si quieres entregarlo a la justicia, te apoyaré, testificaré a favor de mi familia, la de ahora… pero por favor, promete que no lo matarás. Sé que es una escoria, pero… él nos crió, y yo simplemente… no puedo…

—Está bien, no lo mataré, pero tendrá su merecido, eso tenlo por seguro.

Eren miró con tristeza al piso suspirando. Levi se apoyó contra su hombro.

—¿Levi?

—Eren… quiero creer en ti, quiero creer que no nos traicionarás…

—Aun desconfías… —soltó con un dejo de decepción en la voz.

El omega se giró y acercó su rostro suavemente al de Eren que lo observaba algo consternado. Lo besó con lentitud, cerrando sus ojos, apoyando sus manos sobre sus hombros. Eren suspiró con sentimiento. Levi tomó algo de aire y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez guindando sus brazos en el musculoso cuello de su pareja.

—Creo en ti, Eren —le susurró sobre los labios húmedos por los roces—. Creeré en ti. Yo también, te quiero a mi lado —lo abrazó con fuerza y hundió su rostro en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro—. Sé que… fui muy orgulloso… porque sin ti, Vincent… Quien sabe qué hubiera sido de nosotros… Lamento haber sido egoísta e hiriente… Pero es que… estoy tan cansado de que me mientan, estoy tan cansado de que… me traicionen… Ahora mismo, tengo mucho miedo de darte una oportunidad —El cuerpo de Levi temblaba ligeramente, y Eren lo capturó entre sus brazos transmitiéndole seguridad.

—Dímelo todo, no te lo guardes… —instó Eren.

—Mi madre se fue y me abandonó, sin explicaciones, dejándome con gente extraña, gente que se cansó de mí rápidamente. Confié en Hanji, mi única amiga, ella me alojó en su casa en mis peores momentos. Pero sólo fui un buen negocio para su padre que me vendió al tuyo. No era mi intención acostarme contigo, pero nuestros cuerpos eran compatibles, mi naturaleza y los medicamentos que me suministraron, me doblegaron. Te aprovechaste de eso Eren.

—Lo siento, no pude resistirme.

—Lo sé… ¿qué somos? ¿Animales? ¿Animales que por momentos pierden toda su humanidad y se entregan a sus más bajos instintos?… Tiene que haber más en esta vida, imaginar que el mundo seguirá así, el mundo que quedará para Vincent… es tan triste —Eren vio los ojos del omega anegarse de lágrimas—. Tiene que cambiar, de alguna forma. No puedo quedarme viendo como esto se pudre cada vez más, ¿lo entiendes, Eren? No permitiré que me saquen a nadie más, ni un omega muerto más, ni un hijo, ni nadie… Ellos no se detendrán, y yo no me quedaré esperando a que me acorralen para morir y ser un mártir más. No, yo lucharé.

—Estaré a tu lado, siempre, siempre. Ustedes son mi vida —Dijo Eren mientras refregaba su cabeza en el cuello de Levi, sintiendo las suaves feromonas impregnar el lugar—. Te amo, te amo, Levi. No puedo imaginar una vida sin ti. Y me duele no lograr que mis sentimientos lleguen hasta ti. Quisiera acercarme más, pero… es imposible, pones tantas barreras.

El omega se sentó entre sus piernas y tomó su rostro entre ambas manos.

—Confiaré en ti, Eren. Ya no habrá más barreras, bajaré todas mis murallas, sólo para ti y Vincent. Te daré una auténtica oportunidad porque yo… te elegí —tocó la marca con sus dedos, sobre el hombro de Eren—. Nuestra unión solo se deshará con la muerte. Ya lo comprendí, puedo desear a un alpha, y se alpha eres tú, no puede ser nadie más. Eres mi alpha y yo soy tu omega. Y así debe ser. Necesito que sepas… que no te elegí sólo porque eres el padre de Vincent, te elegí porque… también siento cosas por ti.

—¿Qué cosas? No seas tan misterioso, ¿no te parece que hemos pasado demasiado como para no sincerarnos de una buena vez?

—No seas tan exigente.

—Sí lo seré. Lo seré porque tú también eres exigente conmigo. ¿Me amas?

Eren lo buscó con sus ojos, ambos corazones latiendo alocados, se deleitó con un suave sonrojo sobre los pómulos del omega.

—Sí… —no agregó más nada, y el más alto tampoco necesitaba que Levi fuera más específico, era mucho más de lo que hubiera esperado.

Tiró de la remera del omega y lamió sobre su marca, Levi se abrazó a su espalda, por primera vez completamente dócil. Como si en verdad hubiera decidido entregarse por completo, desmembrar su orgullo, tragarse su soberbia. Hoy está dispuesto a mostrarse sin tapujos, sin secretos, hoy confiaría en su alpha completamente… por primera vez.

Acostó a Levi sobre el mullido colchón, ambos conservando las voces bajas para no despertar a Vincent. El omega comenzó a sacarse las prendas con lentitud, esta vez las feromonas que dispersaba eran intensas, pero no apabullantes. Dejó que Eren dominara la escena. Pronto sus cuerpos estuvieron disfrutando a pleno del roce de sus pieles.

Eren susurraba constantemente dulces palabras para su omega. Estaba tan feliz, que sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento de tanta emoción. Al fin el círculo se completaba, al fin lograba que Levi se entregara sin restricciones.

Besó desde su clavícula hasta su ombligo con absoluta dedicación. Con amor, con cuidado y ternura, sintiendo los suspiros ahogados de su pareja al disfrutar de las caricias. Dejó candentes besos en sus pies subiendo por sus agraciadas piernas, hasta llegar a los blancos muslos. Levi comenzó a ondular las caderas instintivamente, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—¿Se siente bien? ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, continúa… ¡ngh!

Abrió sus piernas y lamió delicadamente a discreción. Las feromonas fueron más intensas. Vincent se sonrió entre sueños, y continuó roncando. Levi se tapó la boca para no producir más ruidos que pudieran despertar a su hijo. Eren bebió de su dulce lubricación. Jamás había visto algo como eso, de un color suavemente dorado, se le antojaba como miel, por lo que sin problemas estimuló esa zona con su boca y su lengua.

Tan entregado al placer se encontraba que Levi tuvo que tirar de su cabello un poco para despegar su cabeza.

—Su-suficiente… —logró decir, completamente sofocado—. Deja que yo-

—No, está bien. Hoy quiero que tú disfrutes —dijo Eren posicionándose encima del omega.

—Pero, no es justo si sólo yo-

—Sshh —Eren puso dos dedos sobre los tersos labios—. Dije que está bien, no necesito más estímulos, verte así, oler lo delicioso que hueles, es más que suficiente. ¿Puedo entrar en ti?

Levi se ruborizó por completo, ¿desde cuándo Eren preguntaba? Pero lo entendía, hoy era demasiado especial, y su cuerpo crepitaba en agonía, deseándolo profundamente.

—Sí, no me hagas esperar.

Una ráfaga de poderosas feromonas fue el último empujón que Eren necesitó para penetrarlo con lentitud. Siempre se sentía como si fuera la primera vez, caliente, apretado, maravilloso. Contrario al ardor que se sentiría en una marca normal, sentía como si desde su hombro el placer se desperdigara como una inyección en las venas.

Aunque intentaron mantener las voces bajas, era muy difícil, cegados por el intenso gozo, Levi se abrazó a la espalda de Eren, resoplando, para buscar su boca y besarlo con intensidad, mientras su alpha lo embestía rítmicamente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en esa energía tan especial que los estaba envolviendo, no eran solo sus cuerpos, eran sus almas, buscándose, era el candado de su corazón cayendo finalmente. No se había equivocado, tenía que ser él, tenía que ser Eren.

—Levi, Levi, te amo… te amo tanto…

El omega acarició la fornida espalda y enrolló sus piernas en la cintura contraria, sintiendo que el clímax estaba cerca. Se acercó al oído del alpha y se susurró delicadamente.

—Hazlo, Eren, realmente lo deseo…

Sus ojos se buscaron, el alpha le sonrió con tranquilidad y acarició la mejilla de su omega. Entonces comenzó a tensar su cuerpo, transpirando profusamente, Levi gimió al sentir el nudo creciendo en su interior. El iris de los ojos de Eren comenzó a cambiar en un hermoso color ámbar. Su pareja gruñó un poco al sentir las corrientes de dolor, pero sabía que sería algo momentáneo, sus respiraciones se agitaron y al fin sintió un calor intenso en su vientre que hizo que se viniera profusamente sobre su estómago.

El exquisito letargo los embriagó de inmediato, cayendo abrazados, resoplando sobre la sensibilizada epidermis, mientras Eren continuaba llenando su útero.

—Eren… solo tú… mi alpha… —fue lo último que dijo Levi antes de que ambos giraran sus cabezas para ver como Mikasa se metía al lugar.

—¡Ah! ¡Joder! —la mujer salió de inmediato, tapándose la boca, pero cayendo de rodillas del lado de afuera a los pocos metros.

Todos su cuerpo temblaba, las feromonas de Levi eran tan potentes que la habían doblegado en apenas unos instantes, llevó su mano a su entrepierna sintiéndola húmeda. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo podía ser qué unas pocas feromonas de un asqueroso omega tuvieran efecto en una alpha como ella? No podía negar el atractivo que sentía en esos momentos, como si todo su cuerpo deseara a ese hombre. Ya un poco más lejos pudo calmarse un poco.

Al cabo de una media hora, Eren salió del lugar y se miraron con recelo.

—Juro que la próxima vez tocaré —dijo Mikasa ya repuesta.

—Sería lo adecuado. ¿Hay alguna novedad?

—Padre se fue esta mañana, lo llamaron los agentes del gobierno para una reunión secreta, aún no les ha revelado que ha perdido al omega.

—Levi —corrigió su hermano.

—Sí, Levi. Si me lo preguntas, creo que es el momento de huir, toma a tu omega y a tu hijo y váyanse, puedo darte algo de dinero y-

—No —sintieron la voz de Levi saliendo al recinto junto a ellos—. No huiré más. Esperaré a tu padre y lo enfrentaré cuando regrese. La persecución se debe terminar.

—Eren —dijo Mikasa mirando a su hermano para esperar su veredicto.

—Levi tiene razón. Es hora de que esto termine. ¿Vas a ayudarme?

La mujer estuvo largos segundos en silencio.

—Lo haré, por mi hermoso sobrino, y por ti Eren. Los ayudaré.

—Bien, entonces cuidarás a Vincent, no quiero que esté ni cerca de tu padre. ¿Dónde está Hanji? Necesito hablar con ella cuanto antes —pidió Levi.

—Escucha omega, no recibiré órdenes de ti, lo que vayas a hacer quiero que lo consultes conmigo, ¿está claro?

—No estoy para cumplir exigencias —habló el omega muy serio—. Yo soy el líder aquí, y si es demasiado para ti, puedes irte en este momento. Pero si te quedas, deberás confiar.

—Buscaré a Hanji —dijo Mikasa abandonando el lugar.

Eren tomó una caja con frutas y agua mineral.

—Por favor… —le dijo mirándolo suplicante.

—La estoy tratando bien. Ahora, quisiera darme un baño —comentó dirigiéndose al que tenía esa habitación.

Eren se acercó, ahora con más confianza y lo tomó de la cintura para dejar cálidos besos en su cuello, tocó su vientre.

—No lo sé, es temprano aún —dijo el omega.

—¿Pero lo deseas como yo, cierto?

—Sí, aunque sé que las cosas se pondrán difíciles, no quiero que Vincent crezca solo.

—Te amo, te amo mucho.

—Y yo también, Eren…

.

By Luna de Acero… de vuelta al ruedo…


End file.
